Nothing's Ever Easy, Harry
by Amethyst-Girl
Summary: Voldemort is gaining power rapidly and Harry finds himself in tricky situations as he battles his way through his 6th Hogwarts Year.
1. The Scar

**Title: **Nothing's Ever easy, Harry****

**Description: **Voldemort is gaining power rapidly and Harry finds himself in tricky situations as he battles his way through his 6th Hogwarts Year.****

**Rating: **PG 13****

**Warnings: **Order of the Phoenix spoilers. Low level violence. Low level romance/sexual activity.

**Chapter 1: The Scar**

Harry woke up gasping, clutching his scar. He looked around the dorm apprehensively. His bed curtains were flapping innocently and there was a long white streak of moonlight reflecting off the polished wooden floor. He lowered his hand from his head and felt a burning pain sear across his palm. He looked down and saw a sizzling red mark indented into his hand, the exact shape of his scar – only backwards. He started at it for a second. That had never happened before. He shivered as a gust of cold air blew his curtains. His eyes flickered over to the window. It was open. Shivering, Harry walked across the room and closed it with his other hand. He stood at the end of the room looking straight forward at the wooden door to the staircase. He wasn't one bit sleepy anymore. His eyes snapped to Ron's bed as he heard a scuffle from behind the curtains. He waited for a second, and when he heard Ron snore he sighed and walked back to bed. He lay staring at the ceiling, trying to ignore the pain in his hand. His couldn't straighten it out, his skin was red raw. His scar had never burnt his hand before. Harry lay awake for a while, confused but eventually fell into a light sleep, to be woken by Neville tripping over his slippers at 8 o clock.

He got out of bed and pushed his feet into his own slippers. Ron's curtains were hanging open and his bed was made. Harry tugged half-heartedly at his own velvet blankets and walked downstairs to the common room. Most people were at breakfast but he found Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Seamus and a few giggling second years still there. He sat down next to Ron yawning. 

"Morning Harry!" Hermione said cheerfully.

"Mornin'" Ron said.

"Morning to you two too," Harry answered stretching. As he did he felt a snap of pain dart across the palm of his right hand. With a jolt in his stomach he remembered the dream he'd had last night and the fact that his scar had imprinted a copy of itself onto his hand. Hermione must have noticed the brief flash of pain that had captured Harry's face for a second as she asked, "Are you ok?"

Ron looked at him surprised, wondering what she was talking about. "Er yea. Yea I'm fine," Harry said rolling his hand into a fist. He wasn't sure why he wasn't telling them about his burn, but he knew he didn't want to tell them about his dream. Hermione gave him a funny look but then said simply, "Ok."

Harry was in his 6th year at Hogwarts and having to face an enormous lot of things he had never expected having to face. No-one seemed to notice what Harry was going through and if they did, they certainly weren't showing any signs of care. Harry had been loosing sleep rapidly. His dreams were disturbing him frequently, and leaving is scar red hot. One thing was obvious, Voldemort was gaining power. Luckily the Ministry had finally accepted that so at least now half the school didn't believe him to be a nutter. Not that he wasn't used to it. It had happened in his 2nd year too when he found out he could talk parseltongue. But this year was looking to be one with a lot of pain and uncertainty. Dumbledore had warned him via owl at the end of the holidays that this year was going to force a lot of surprises on Harry and that it wasn't going to be easy. Nothing major had happened yet, and if it had Harry couldn't care. Not when he was still sore about what happened on his trip to the Department of Mysteries last year. 

The summer holidays had been bad too. He'd received more letters than he'd ever had on any other holiday, but this time he didn't care. He would have given up all the letters he received for one letter, just one… from Sirius. He hadn't told the Dursley's about him, they barely knew who he was anyway. And they wouldn't treat him any different even if they knew he'd lost someone he loved. Luckily, he didn't have to stay with them very long – despite the ancient magic protecting the Dursley's home Dumbledore had agreed to let Harry stay at the Burrow with Ron. It was great seeing Fred and George again. They'd worked hard on the jokeshop products and Harry had a fantastic time experimenting with some of them. News about Voldemort had been scarce for the two months away from Hogwarts. The Daily Prophet was constantly reminding people to be careful, but no new discoveries had been made – and as of yet Voldemort was still attempting to lie low.

Ron yawned and stretched too. "Ay Harry wanna go have breakfast?" he asked.

Harry was about to nod when Hermione said "Again?! You already had breakfast! With me remember! You had bacon and toast and pumpkin juice!"

"I know," Ron said sighing, "But Harry hasn't and besides that bacon was really good."

Hermione shrugged and pulled out some parchment from her bag. "Very well, I have Arithmancy to do anyway."

"I don't know how she can do homework so early in the morning," Ron muttered as he followed Harry back up the staircase. Harry nodded in agreement and they went into the boys dorm where Harry pulled on his clothes and shoes. They walked to breakfast together, Harry keeping his cut hand inside his jeans' pockets. 

The Great Hall was buzzing with students all helping themselves hungrily to their food. Harry put a forkful of buttery scrambled egg into his mouth and Ron said, "Harry were you ok last night?"

Harry almost spluttered as he swallowed his egg wide-eyed. "What?"

"Well I heard you get up and wander round a bit, and er – you were sort of … muttering in your sleep." Ron'd lowered his head in the pretence of helping himself to more toast.

Harry shoved another forkful of breakfast into his mouth and swallowed. "Well I um …" he paused, "I was just having another nightmare."

"Must've been pretty bad," Ron said fairly.

Harry nodded, "Yea it was awful." Only after he'd said it did he notice how much emotion had been in his voice. Ron seemed to have picked up on it.

"If they're getting worse you really should talk to D-"

"No! No it's ok. I'm just having a few little nightmares it's ok!"

Ron said nothing for a little while. "Harry, they're about Sirius aren't they?" he asked finally.

Harry dropped his fork onto the table with a clatter. He picked it up quickly as if nothing had happened.

Avoiding Ron's gaze he started to shake his head in reply, but changing his mind half way he slowly nodded.

"Buddy, I'm sorry," Ron said sincerely.

Harry shrugged and forced another lump of scrambled egg into his mouth.

Ron seemed to be at a loss for what to say. Clearing his throat he said, "If you ever wanna talk … you know I won't tease you or – or anything."

Harry took a deep breath and nodded. There was an awkward silence. "Hey I don't feel like eating anymore," Harry said.

"Me neither," Ron agreed quickly.

The pair pushed their plates to the middle of the table and left the table immediately. They walked most the trip to Gryffindor Tower without saying a word. 

_Tell him,_ said a pesky voice in the back of Harry's mind. _Tell Ron! _Harry ignored it and continued walking, acutely aware of his marked hand swingy rigidly by his side. Ron opened his mouth to try to say something, but closed and continued walking determinedly. _Tell him about your scar! Tell him! _Harry looked down at his hand, the red groove still imprinted on his palm. Suddenly he stopped walking. Ron stopped, two paces ahead of him and turned around confused. "You 'right Harry?" he asked.

Harry looked down at his hand. "Ron look at this," he said.

"What?"

Harry opened his hand slowly, the skin tearing at the edges of the cut.

Ron's mouth fell open. "W – What is it?"

Harry shrugged, "My scar burnt into my hand."

Ron, who seemed to have suddenly noticed he was gaping, closed his mouth. "What's it mean?"

"I don't know," Harry said shoving his hand into his pocket.

Ron looked up at him, "That's never happened before has it?"

Harry shook his head. 

"We should tell Hermi-"

"No. She'll go ballistic. It's ok it'll heal. It doesn't hurt anyway," he lied.

"No way," Ron argued, "This is serious. Your scar's doing something weird to you."

"No I reckon it was just a bit hotter than normal," Harry muttered awkwardly.

"What? A BIT hotter? It put a scorch mark on your hand! Something's happening you know your scar gives you weird warnings and visions and whatever else! This isn't something you can just ignore! What have you been dreaming about Harry!? This is really important you've GOT to tell Dumbledore!"

"Ron!" Harry said looking at him disgustedly, "You're sounding like Hermione!"

Ron shrugged, "Look, let's just get back to the dorms," he offered in a defeated voice. He started walking and Harry followed him. He pulled his hand out of his pocket and looked at it gingerly, blood was seeping out of it. Thankful that Ron hadn't noticed he wiped on the inside of pocket and caught up with him.

The weekend passed without much event, unless you counted Dean being rushed to the hospital wing and Neville getting very angry with Hermione and attempting to hex her. Happenings like this were becoming more and more regular as the stress of accepting what was true pushed harder against all the students. Neville apologised to Hermione who was in tears, he admitted that he hadn't meant what he'd said and that he was just paranoid and wasn't always sure about what he was doing and that he'd been loosing sleep recently.

Ron looked sideways at Harry, "Guess your not the only one," he said.

Harry nodded, betting that he knew what Neville had been having nightmares about. Last night, on his now routinely prowls he'd found a piece of paper flapping around the floor in the boys dorms. He picked it up and recognised it as a sweet wrapper he'd seen Mrs Longbottom give her son at St Mungos last school-year. Feeling a sudden surge of an emotion he couldn't put a name to, he'd put the wrapper carefully back on Neville's dresser and climbed back into bed, his mind heavy.

If it were at all possible Harry hated Bellatrix more than Voldemort. She'd tortured Neville's parents and pushed them into eternal darkness and neverending confusion for the rest of their lives. Then, when she'd faced Neville in the flesh months ago she'd grinned and mentioned what she'd done, as if she took pleasure in seeing his pain. Harry's stomach turned. Had she no heart? And besides – she'd killed the only person who'd ever seemed like a real family member to him. Harry felt a fresh surge of fury burn through him. Not Sirius, why Sirius? Of all deatheaters he loathed Bellatrix Lestrange well above the others, even Lucius Malfoy.


	2. Haunted in His Sleep

Chapter 2: Haunted in His Sleep

The weekend came to a close and the week started again, meaning classes. Harry was sitting in DADA looking up at their teacher, Professor Koley, a middle aged, blonde witch whose mother had been an Auror. Harry doubted she would stay for next year too, things were getting darker by the week and no other Defence Against the Dark Arts professor had managed to remain teaching for longer than a year.

"Okay wands out," she instructed clapping her hands to gain the attention of her students. "I hope you've all memorised your incantations as I set for homework. If you have you can start practising," she flicked her wand at the end of her sentence and each students found a small animal of some sort of their desk. Harry's was a gerbil and Ron's was a budgie. "Begin!" Professor Koley instructed.

Harry waved his wand effortlessly, "Impedimenta" he muttered and instantly his gerbil refrained from twitching. 

"Wish we could do something more interesting," Ron sighed and he too stunned his budgie.

"Yea, I mean Koley's nice an all but we need to get onto the heavier stuff," Harry agreed.

"Even Neville can pull off all these spells!" Ron said.

"Yea. But he has his own wand now – he's better at everything it's pretty shocking."

"Mmm," Ron agreed, "Stupefy," he said as his budgie starting tweeting again.

Harry flicked his wand at his own animal and stunned it, then continued talking to Ron.

"You think we should – hey what's that?" he asked, distracted by a piece of parchment Ron was shoving into his robes.

"Nothing," Ron muttered.

"What is it?" Harry asked grinning.

"Nothing." But this time it was Hermione who spoke. Harry turned around to face her instead. Her cheeks were pink. 

Harry smiled, "Did you just send Ron a note? A note that I'm not allowed to read?"

"Oh don't be ridiculous Harry so what if I have?"

Harry leant back in his chair, his arms folded up behind his head, "Hermione loves Ronny," he sang jokingly but Ron kicked him sharply under the table. Harry looked at Ron's red face and his mouth fell slightly open. _No way._

"Ron!" Harry hissed as they walked along the corridor towards Gryffindor Tower after the lesson. 

"Yea?" Ron replied, still walking fast.

Harry walked next to him, "Do you like Hermione?"

Ron laughed, "Of course I like her! She's our best friend!"

"No! No I mean do you LIKE her?" Harry repeated.

Ron shrugged clearing his throat. "You do don't you!" Harry said beaming.

"No, not like that," Ron shook his head.

"Oh yes you do!" Harry said gleefully as they turned a corner to walk up the staircases. "Come on I'm your best friend! I tell you everything! I won't laugh, promise."

Ron sighed and kept walking up the stairs. "Ok I do," he muttered.

Harry laughed but immediately clapped his hand to his mouth. "I wasn't laughing at you like that… I was just – it's great when you get someone to admit something … I wasn't laughing at you!" he insisted.

Ron smiled, "Yea, sure buddy."

Harry grinned, "Do you think she likes you?" he asked as they walked along another corridor, the crowd now thinning as students took their individual paths. 

Ron shrugged.

"What did the note say?" Harry persisted.

"Nothing," Ron smirked.

"Aw come on!" Harry badgered. "I told you all about me and Cho!"

"Well ok I reckon she likes me," Ron said, unable to resist smiling as he said it aloud.

Harry whooped. "So are you two gonna get together?"

"Maybe. Hope so," Ron nodded. "Up to her."

"Ask her out!" Harry said.

"I have."

"And?" They walked up yet another wide staircase.

"I don't know yet I sent it by owl at lunchtime she hasn't got it yet."

"You didn't ask her to her face?" Harry asked.

"Nah."

Harry sighed, "I reckon she'll say 'yes'!"

Ron suddenly looked a bit queasy, "Hope so."

"Just be confident, mate – you'll be ok!"

Ron nodded and said nothing.

They walked together along another corridor, pulled aside a tapestry and continued walking.

"So, who do you like?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head, "No-one," he replied instantly.

"If you're going to lie don't answer so quickly," Ron advised, "Something I learnt from Fred and George."

Harry hid a smile, "Ok then I do like someone."

"Who?"

"Never mind," he said suddenly regretting ever bringing it up.

"Who!" Ron said nudging him in the shoulders.

Harry shook his head. "Have we got much homework tonight?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know," Ron answered. "So who's the lucky girl?" he asked.

"McGonagall," Harry said.

Ron's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "PROFESSOR MCG-?" but as the portrait hole swung open he realised Harry hadn't answered his question but had told the fat lady the password.

The afternoon passed pretty uneventfully and Harry was lying in his bed, tracing the red groove on his palm. It was healing pretty fast and didn't hurt anymore. Harry looked up at the ceiling above him. Neville was muttering and Seamus was snoring. Dean still hadn't returned from the hospital wing. As the clouds moved outside, shadows stretched and shrunk above Harry. He rolled over and sank his face into his pillow. A hour later he finally fell asleep, his curtains flapping gently in the breeze, occasionally brushing past his face.

Harry could hear someone whispering. It was all dark….Whispers …… There was a swish of material. Harry knew the material, he recognised it. The blackness around him was getting heavier. He was in a large room. Whispering. There was the material again… swaying … moving …. so slowly …. He was hypnotised by it. He took a step closer, every tiny hair on his body standing on end. The murmured whispers became clearer. Harry put his hand out in front of his face and slowly extended it. He longed to touch the veil… the whisperings were mesmerising him… he breathed out … every tiny nerve in his finger tips was tingling …only centimetres away. The whisperings were growing louder, there were more … many more than he'd first heard. Harry stretched out his finger tips, so close he could feel the cool breeze blowing onto his hand. He wanted to feel the velvet against his flesh. "Sirius?" he whispered. "Are you there?" 

The black veil had been haunting his dreams for months. Sometimes he had recurring dreams, sometimes with alternate endings or other times totally different altogether. So once again, Harry found himself lying awake, thinking about that damned archway. If only he could forget it. But that would mean forgetting Sirius, something he could never do – not even if he wanted to. Harry squeezed his eyes shut and forced himself to go to sleep again.

The next day passed as most days did, although this lunchtime was slightly less boring considering the trio could watch Professor McGonagall scolding Malfoy for 'lurking suspiciously around the dungeons'. After 6 hours full of lessons Harry was back with his feet up by the fire relaxing with his two best friends.

"Hey Ron," Hermione said suddenly. Ron looked at her. "Pigwidgeon gave me a note yesterday when I got back to the dorms…" her sentence trailed off as she waited for recognition from Ron.

Harry listened intently.

"Oh yea," Ron said.

"And I er – I reckon it's a um – a good idea. It would be good, yanno?"

Harry smiled a tiny bit, realising that Hermione was trying not to mention what was actually in the letter with Harry right beside her.

Ron grinned, "Yea ok cool!"

"Yea!" Hermione agreed, smiling.

Silence lapsed over them. After 10 painful seconds Harry laughed. "You two are going to date and already you have nothing to say!?" he scoffed, playfully.

"What?! Who said we were dating?" Hermione exclaimed looking astonished.

For a fleeting second, Harry thought he must've gotten confused somewhere during the conversation and that he'd just made a complete fool of himself.

"Nah, Hermione, it's ok," Ron said.

Hermione shrugged, "Ok then."

Harry brushed his messy fringe out of face and said seriously, "Hey guys do you think we should start up the DA again?"

Ron and Hermione both looked at him.

"I mean … I know better than anyone – except maybe Dumbledore – that Voldemort's getting stronger. Look what my scar did to me the other night it was so hot!" He brandished his palm at the two of them. Ron seemed unfazed but Hermione's jaw dropped open and her eyes widened. Harry continued, "We really need to get-"

"Harry!" Hermione interrupted, "Y – Your … Your scar burnt an imprint of itself onto your hand?" she exclaimed.

"Yep it's nearly all healed though now … it wasn't very serious," Harry said waving in hand dismissively.

"Oh yes it is! Never in 15 years has your scar heated up so much it scorched whatever came into contact with it!" Hermione argued.

"Exactly so we need to-"

"Tell Dumbledore!" Hermione finished for him, looking sternly at him.****

"Oh come on! I'm not a baby! He doesn't need to now about this! What am I supposed to say anyway? 'Hey Professor just thought I'd pop by, say hello and oh thought you might want to know my scar got pretty hot the other day and left a cut on my hand, pretty interesting eh? I'll be off now then' … as _if_ Hermione!"

"Harry no! You don't understand! This could mean something really important! We _have _to tell Professor Dumbeldore!"

"No we don't we have to start the DA again we need people to learn more Defence – he's back and he's getting stronger than ever – people need to be able to defend themselves – people have to know what to expect – they have to be prepared – we have to help prepare them for what's out there! They don't understand they haven't seen what we've seen! They don't know what it's like! They-"

"Harry I agree with you," Hermione interrupted again. "But we really should see Dumbledore about your scar. When did it happen? And why didn't you tell me about it before this?"

"I'm sorry," Harry apologised, not sounding it at all, "And it was a few days ago."

"At night?"

"Yea duh I was having another nightmare wasn't I?" Harry told her.

"What about?"

Harry suddenly fell silent. He looked at the soft red carpeted floor and the warm flickering light of the fire casting grey shadows up the walls. 

There was a long pause where Hermione and Ron swapped worried looks.

Hermione sighed, "Harry," she said speaking gently now, "We know how much this must hurt you to talk about …. but you have to tell us what you were dreaming of when your scar went crazy. It could be_ really, really _important."

Harry sighed and looked up at the ceiling, his fringe, now beaded with a few sweatdrops hanging limp as his head tipped back.

Hermione opened her mouth again but Ron grabbed her hand. "Don't," he whispered. 

Hermione looked at Harry's body, hanging off the soft brown easy chair with his hair stretching out to the ground in stringy clumps and his eyes staring with the fire reflected in them, his chest rising and sinking slowly as he took each breath. 

She sighed and blinked, "Oh Ron what are we going to do?" she said under her breath. "He can't handle this alone but he won't talk about it!"

Ron shrugged. "Let's leave him alone a while," he suggested.

Hermione, looking very upset, agreed and got up slowly from the couch.


	3. First Kiss

**Chapter 4: First Kiss**

They returned to the dormitory and did their homework by the fire, until Hermione decided to turn in to bed. 

"Night Harry," she said smiling. "Night Ron," she said bending down and kissing him on the cheek.

Ron's eyes widened. Hermione walked away as though she had done nothing out of the usual. Ron looked at Harry his eyes still wide. Harry looked back at him raising his eyebrows. Ron blinked and shifted in his seat.

"Better get used to it," Harry said smiling. "She _is your girlfriend."_

"Yea," said Ron weakly.

Harry smirked and continued making up answers for Divination.

Ron, who seemed to have recovered, resumed his homework too. "Harry, who do you like?" he asked suddenly.

Harry's stomach jolted. _Not this again._

"I don't know," he lied, concentrating on his Divination.

"Yes you do! Tell me who it is," Ron said putting his quill down and leaning back in his seat.

He wasn't going to tell anyone, least of all Ron!

"Cho was a disaster and girls are out of my mind right now," Harry said.

Ron laughed, "They are _so not! Look you can tell me who you fancy. I won't laugh. Even if it's McGonagall."_

Harry snorted, "Yea right she's 75!" he said suppressing a grin. "You must be mad if you fancy her!"

"Who?" Ginny asked as she sat down next to Harry.

"McGonagall!" Ron answered.

Ginny looked astonished, "Who fancies Professor McGonagall?"

"Harry," Ron replied grinning.

Ginny looked shocked. 

"No I don't!" Harry assured her quickly. "I don't! Ron was asking me who I liked a few days back and I didn't answer and we were at the portrait hole so I said 'McGonagall' and he thought that was my reply but it was just the password."

Ginny giggled, "Well I'd hope you had better taste than that!"

"Oh I do," Harry answered before he could stop himself.

"Oh yea?" Ron raised his eyebrows. "So who's good enough for Harry?"

"I've told you! I'm not going to tell you!" Harry insisted. _Especially not with the girl in question sitting right next to me!_

As soon as Harry thought that he instantly shut his eyes feeling a bit queasy.  _No way! He had to stop thinking of her like that! He had to stop._

****

"Yea, well I'm going to go to bed," Ginny announced, "Good luck with the homework," she said.

Ron and Harry both nodded. An hour later, being two of the few students left in the common room they too were retiring to their beds.****

*

"This year we will be focusing on transfiguring with animals. We will study transfiguring inanimate objects such as desks into live creatures, transfiguring live creatures into inanimate objects (which we have already touched on lightly in your earlier years) and finally transfiguring live creatures into different live creatures. I want you all to pay attention. This is one of the hardest things to learn and perform in Transfiguration and it could possibly take all year to master it. So, as I said I will need _all students' __complete attention and that includes you Hermione Granger," Professor McGonagall glared at Hermione from behind her half moon glasses, her grey hair tied tightly in a bun as it was every day._

Blushing furiously at being caught talking during a lesson Hermione twisted in her seat to face the front. 

McGonagall made a funny clicking noise and continued with her speech. Hermione chanced a fleeting look at Ron and mouthed 'after class'. Ron nodded and hid his grin by bending closer to his parchment pretending to write notes. Harry who was sitting the other of side of them smirked to himself, _who would have thought! _

As they had agreed, Ron and Hermione caught up outside class. Hesitant as to whether he was supposed to join in their conversation, Harry hung back walking with Neville. 

"I'm really exited about doing this stuff with animals!" Neville said to him eagerly.

Harry nodded, "Yea sounds pretty cool!"

The change that had started to come over Neville the year before was even more pronounced than ever. Much to every Gryffindor's delight, last week he had successfully managed to brew his first correct potion.

"I know I've been kinda useless all these years," Neville said jokingly, "But I think this wand is really doing me justice don't you reckon?"

"Yea you're getting pretty good," Harry agreed, "And it's not just the wand."

"What do you mean?" Neville asked, although he knew perfectly well what Harry was saying.

Harry didn't answer as (since he'd been keeping an eye on his two best friends during this conversation) he now saw them turn off-course and go into an empty classroom on the left hand side of the corridor.

Hermione pointed her wand at the oil lamps around the room and one by one they lit up until the room glowed a soft orange. Ron closed the door quietly. He looked at Hermione and much to his horror, found he couldn't think of what to say,

"So um, you wanted to talk to me?" Hermione asked pleasantly.

"Er," Ron answered. He glanced around the room. "I – um – I just wondered when you actually wanted to go out?"

"There's a Hogsmeade weekend this one coming," Hermione answered.

"Cool, yea," nodded Ron, relieved that he'd got one thing off his chest. "So that's set then. Er good."

"Yep."

"And also ... uh … I just thought you'd like to hear," he forced a realistic looking grin, "That even if no-one else thinks so … I reckon you're the prettiest girl in our year."

Hermione smiled, "Aw Ron!" she said happily taking a few steps towards him and putting her arms around his shoulders. "You're so sweet," she told him giving him a hug. "Thank You!"

Ron smiled, this time it was genuine. 

She released him and looked straight into his eyes. "And I want to tell you something too," she said softly.

"What?"

"It's a secret," she whispered.

Ron forced himself not to shiver. Was it just him or was there something seductive about the way she'd said that?

"Oh. Er … ok then I won't tell anybody."

Hermione smiled. "Ok," she leant forwards tilting her neck upwards and kissed Ron tenderly on the lips. Just a peck, and leant back again.

Ron's heart was racing. He opened his mouth, hoping to say something but instead a tiny croak came out. Thinking on impulse, he timidly put his arms around Hermione's waist and returned the kiss, this time a little longer.

Hermione linked her arms up around his neck and licked his lips softly, closing her eyes.

Ron, (adrenaline rushing through his body, his heart pumping so loud he was sure Hermione could feel it banging against his chest) used the tip of his tongue too. It brushed against Hermione's and he felt another thrill rush up his spine. He shut his eyes and the couple kissed a little longer, Hermione's arms cuddling Ron's shoulders.

*

Ron arrived at the Divination classroom 5 minutes late for class and knocked on the trapdoor. Professor Trelawney's tinkling voice said "Come in."

Ron did and as soon as he'd closed the trapdoor he immediately burst into apologies for being late.

"No need," said Trelawney. "Potter here explained your absence."

Ron looked mortified but at a reassuring glance from Harry, he realised Harry obviously wouldn't have told the truth.

"Thanks buddy," Ron whispered as he sat down. 

Harry nodded, "Sure," he said moving his quill out of Ron's way. "But there's price."

Ron looked surprised, "What?" he asked, pulling his textbook out of his bag.

"You have to tell me what you two did in there," he said under his breath, smiling cheekily.

"Oh!" Ron said laughing quietly. "Right."

Professor Trelawney was drifting around the classroom, the jewels that had been woven into her clothes gently chinking against each other as she moved. 

"Page 207," Harry whispered and Ron flipped through the pages.

"Well er. It was kinda cool. We're um, going to Hogsmeade together," he said. Only after he'd said 'together' did Ron realise that Harry would have no-one to go with. He felt a bit guilty.

"Yea? That's not all you did is it?" Harry asked, propping the book up to shield their faces from Trelawney.

"No," Ron whispered. "Um … well I told her she was pretty and she hugged me… and then … and then … she said she wanted to tell me something … and uh … I'm not sure really … but suddenly she kissed me."

Harry grinned. "You mean snogged right?" 

Ron shook his head. "Nah she just kissed me normally. And … and then … I kissed her back. I mean, snogged her back."

Harry's mouth fell open, "Did you really?" he whispered eagerly. 

Ron nodded, still looking sort of dazed.

"First kiss!" Harry teased.

Ron nudged him but didn't look in the least bit annoyed, in fact – he looked very happy.

"Boys," said Trelawney's flyaway voice. "Please concentrate on the text. Next lesson will be a practical and I want you all to be prepared."


	4. Denial

**Chapter 5: Denial**

That night Harry lay awake in bed. His hand had fully healed by now and he still hadn't told Dumbledore about it. He wasn't sure if he wanted to though. Harry was having intense difficulty trusting himself now. He didn't want to make another mistake like the last. Nothing teaches you better than learning the hard way. Stomach twisting in guilt yet again, Harry turned over and clenched his fists. _It was all his fault. All his fault. _His guilty conscience weighed down on him heavier every day. Hermione had noticed. She had commented how sullen he was getting lately. But she didn't know – no-one could possibly know what it was like. He'd been having terrible dreams recently. The black veil ones were still common but he was getting darker, grimmer ones. He could never remember exactly what happened in them. All that was left in the mornings was a memory of something awful… something dark and sinister which Harry couldn't put a name to. These dreams left Harry with a feeling of foreboding lingering inside him. He wished he knew what it was linked to, but the moment he opened his eyes, his night's discoveries vanished from all recollection. It was like being left in the dark.

Harry woke up feeling slightly better as he realised what day it was. Friday meant the last day of school and then the weekend. What's more: it was Halloween on Sunday and the feasts were always something to look forward to. The lessons passed fairly quickly, which was odd as normally when you're forward to something time seems to creep by slowly on purpose. But before he knew it the bell was ringing at the end of the Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson and Professor Koley was asking them to hand in the essays they'd done for homework.

Harry and Ron walked up the common room, their spirits considerably lighter and dumped their bags by some chairs. 

"Okay, I haven't a game of chess all week!" Ron announced. "Anyone want to verse me?"

Ginny's face popped up from behind a chair. "I will!" she agreed.

Ron laughed, "Ok but I'm not giving you any tips this time," Ron said. 

Ginny giggled and Harry found his stomach dipping again. _Oh for heaven's sake! He couldn't be having these feelings for Ginny! She was Ron's younger sister! Cut it out! He told himself angrily. _

Ginny and Ron sat down opposite each other and started conducting their pieces across the board. Harry sat by Ron and watched the two of them battling the game out. After a while his concentration slipped from the game and focused instead on Ginny's rippling red hair and the way she blinked when she was nervous.

"Bishop to D7," Ron said loudly, which returned Harry's attention to the chess board. 

Ginny's mouth fell open, "Ah! I didn't see that! Oh Ron! Argh!" she clamped her hair in frustration. Harry's stomach fluttered. _Stop it!  Ginny concentrated on the chess board for about 20 seconds and then said smiling, "Rook to B7." The rook slid over, endangering Ron's bishop and queen. "Take that brother!" Ginny grinned._

Harry's stomach turned again. _Oh no, please no! Harry thought to himself. __Oh no! Not Ginny! He couldn't like Ginny – not that way! Ron's little sister! Stop thinking you like her – you don't! Ginny flicked her sleek red hair behind her shoulders and smiled sweetly at Ron. __Stop it! Harry yelled inside himself. __You're just imaging things! Yea she's got a pretty smile and great eyes get over it! _

Ron ordered his next piece to move and Ginny looked even happier, "Playing right into my hands," she mouthed to Harry behind her hand. Harry laughed and nodded encouragingly. Ginny pretended to look puzzled and then told her pawn to step forward one. She winked at Harry.

_Ok, that's enough! _He thought determinedly standing up. "I'm – er – going to go get changed," he muttered. 

Harry grabbed his school bag and walked up to his dorm. He chucked it on his bed angrily and pulled his robes off in frustration. _He had to stop telling himself he liked Ginny. Because he didn't. The truth was that he didn't have any feelings for her whatsoever and from now on he would stop getting those stupid little tingles down his spine when she smiled at him. Ok? Got that? _He asked himself as he rummaged in his drawers for clothes. _You don't fancy the girl! _But it was no use. Somewhere behind his annoyed thoughts was another small voice. 

_Oh yes you do._

_   And you know it._

Harry yanked his legs into a pair of jeans and sat down on his bed furiously. _Why!? Why did he have to like Ginny? Why her?! There was no way he could date her! Ron would go up the wall if he found me kissing her!_

Harry instantly felt guilty for imaging himself lip-locking with Ginny. 

10 minutes later when Harry had cooled off a bit and finished getting changed he returned to the common room, which was now packed with chattering Gryffindors. Hermione was sitting dangerously close to Ron and Harry was sure he saw her arm flit across his leg. He sat down next to them.

"Hey Harry!" Hermione said happily. "Me and Ron are going to Hogsmeade together tomorrow and we feel sort of guilty that you'll be on your own. You don't mind do you? We could find someone to go with you, Lavender and Parvati always go down you could hang with them?" she suggested. "Or, or Seamus because he won't have anyone now that Dean's not here. You will be alright won't you? You're not mad at us are you?"

"No," Harry assured her, "No it's ok. You two go, I'll be fine."

"Oh, Harry you're so thoughtful," Hermione said giving him a hug, "We hoped you wouldn't mind too much but we knew you'd understand really!" she beamed.

Harry simply nodded. Hermione then excused herself to get changed too and Harry stayed chatting to Ron about anything and nothing at the same time. The common room got fairly quiet occasionally and it was times like these that Harry realised how much Fred and George gave to the atmosphere.

The next day Hermione and Harry were sitting in the common room at half past 10 waiting for Ron. Harry had made arrangements with Neville and Seamus but was sitting chatting to Hermione whilst Ron finished getting ready upstairs. Harry leaned back on the couch casually and rested his arms behind his head.

"So how are you and Ron going?" he asked off-handedly.

"We've only been together 5 days!" Hermione replied. 

"Yea, but you never know," Harry said his voice heavily hinting something.

Hermione looked at him. "Oh yea?"

"Yea. I wasn't even dating Cho when I first kissed _her_," said Harry as he made himself more comfortable.

"You think me and Ron have kissed?" Hermione asked sounding amused.

"Yep," Harry replied plainly.

"Why?" she asked suspiciously.

Harry laughed and sat up again, "Well, have you?"

Hermione hesitated for a second and then replied, "Yes."

"Ha! Knew it!" Harry said gleefully.

Hermione smiled.

"Was it good?" he asked.

Hermione looked at him for a second, "Yea, I guess."

Harry sniggered.

"Hey, it's not like I haven't kissed before. I've kissed Krum!" she reminded him.

Harry's grin fell. "You kissed _him?" he asked sounding revolted._

"Yes off course I did!" Hermione said defensively. 

"He was 17 Hermione! You were only 14!" 

"So?!" said Hermione huffily.

"Nothing," Harry muttered slumping back into his seat. Then checking his watch he added, "The carriages'll be leaving in 10 minutes I'd better go find Neville or Seamus."


	5. Eavesdropping

Chapter 6: Eavesdropping

10 minutes later Hermione and Ron were climbing into a carriage of their own. Both of them could now see the Thestrals. As they journeyed to Hogsmeade their conversation was forced and uncomfortable at first but soon they were chatting away happily. Before they knew it they were climbing out at Hogsmeade and looking around. 

"Where do you want to go?" Ron asked her.

"Well I need to buy some more quills and that - but I'll do that later. How about 'The Three Broomsticks'?"

"Ok," Ron agreed. "Come on." They walked down the road, the midday sun beaming down on them so that they had to squint to look at the buildings. 

When they arrived Ron ordered two Butterbeers, and with a sideways look at Hermione to check she wasn't looking, he dug into his pockets and pulled out all his knuts. Hermione and Ron sat down together on a table near the wall. The table had a black tablecloth and orange glitter was falling from the ceiling. Upon looking up, Ron realised the glitter was in fact coming from numerous pumpkins which had been charmed to float around sprinkling customers. 

Hermione pushed the tiny speckles of gold and orange around on the tablecloth with her finger nails. Ron ran his hand through his hair nervously.

Just as things were starting to get very uncomfortable Madame Rosmerta bustled over and plonked two mugs of Butterbeer on the table. Ron took a long sip to avoid having to start a conversation.

"So, er – " Hermione tried, "Um, are you looking forward to the feast tomorrow evening?" Hermione asked.

"Yea! It'll probably be great. I can't wait," Ron answered, annoyed that he hadn't managed to think of something that simple to say. "Yea, er are you?"

Hermione swallowed a gulp of Butterbeer. "Yea, Halloween is my favourite celebration besides Christmas."

"Why's that?" Ron asked her.

"Well 5 years ago tomorrow was the exact day you, me and Harry all became friends."

Ron smiled, "Oh yea, it was too. All because of that troll! And because you'd been hiding in the bathroom all day."

Hermione laughed, "That's only because you'd made fun of me!"

Ron looked horrified, "Oh yea! Oh I'm so sorry Hermione I was so _stupid_! I can't believe I said that about you!" he looked sincerely sorry.

Hermione just giggled, "Ron, it was 5 years ago. And besides, if you hadn't ... well us 3 wouldn't be friends now would we?"

Ron thought for a second and then smiled, "Yea when you think of it that way I'm a bit of hero eh?"

Hermione laughed and drank some more of her Butterbeer.

Next, the two decided to simply walk around the town a bit. They'd been to Hogsmeade together before, in 3rd year when Harry didn't have permission to visit with them. This time, however, the situation seemed quite different. They trod the roads they'd walked over so many times all the years before and Hermione slipped her hand into Ron's. The shops were decorated with bats and pumpkins and other Halloween-y things. The sun was shining uncomfortably in their eyes so Ron led Hermione round the back of a few buildings into a nice shady corner. He leant against the wall and pushed his fringe out of his face, "Her-" he started but Hermione covered his mouth with her hand.

Ron's brow furrowed and he pulled away. Hermione put a finger to her lips and widened her eyes. Ron got the hint. They stood in silence for a second, Ron still looking very confused. Then they heard muffled voices coming from behind the next building. They didn't sound like student's voices either. There was something dark about them.

Hermione strained her ears to listen and managed to pick up parts of the conversation: "No not yet…"

"...know the plans?"

"Yes... ... here, Bella said these are for you..." their voices dropped and Hermione struggled to hear what was said next.

"...when are we going to..."

Hermione tilted forwards slowly, eager to hear what they were talking about.

"... don't loose the ... ... know what she said."

Their voices were getting less and less audible now, "... secret ..."

Hermione looked at Ron. His mouth was hanging slightly open. 'What?' he mouthed.

Hermione shrugged and put a finger to her lips again.

"Go now, I'll go the other way. You know about t... ...Good."  
Then there was the unmistakable sound of someone walking towards them. Hermione cast a terrified look at Ron and he pulled her into the extremely thin gap between two buildings.  Hermione shoved herself in, scraping her ankle painfully as she did so. A cobweb brushed past her cheek but she ignore it. Holding her breath she looked out the gap at the man walking past them. She froze. 

_She knew that long blonde hair and the way that tall figure strutted as he walked, all to well._

Ron poked her and raised his eyebrows in question. Hermione waited a while to make sure the coast was clear and pulled herself out. Ron followed.

He opened his mouth to speak but Hermione shook her head, grabbed his hand and walked back out onto the street.

Only when they were back on the busy road did Hermione say something. "You realise what we just heard?"

"Er – I think so," Ron answered.

Hermione looked around her and leant her head towards Ron, "Two Death Eaters talking."

Ron nodded.

"And I think the 'Bella' they talked about was Bellatrix," she continued.

Ron snapped his head round to face Hermione, "You mean the one who killed S-"

"Yes."

Ron's jaw fell open once again.

"What's more," Hermione said taking a deep breath. "Is that I know who the person who walked past us was."

"Who?"

"Lucius Malfoy."

*

That evening Hermione and Ron climbed out of the Thestral-drawn carriages and stepped onto the cold dewy Hogwarts lawns. Hermione shivered as a cold breeze blew gently past and Ron draped his arm around her. She smiled and snuggled into him as they walked.

They reached the great oak front doors and merged with the throng of students also returning to the castle. By the time the students had all gone their separate ways, Hermione and Ron were walking up a set of stairs with 5 other Gryffindors.

Back up in the common room, which was far warmer than the vast corridors outside, they spotted Harry sitting by the fire.

"Hey," they said sitting either side of him.

"Oh hi. How was your day?" he asked them.

"It was good but listen, Harry, we have something really important to talk to about," Hermione said seriously.

"What?"

"Me and Ron overheard some people talking right? We couldn't hear exactly what they were saying because they were whispering but we did pick up some things."

Harry looked at her blankly, obviously waiting for more.

"It was two Death Eaters, one was Lucius I know because I saw him. They were saying something about a plan and secrets …and it seems like someone they called 'Bella' was behind it all," she said. "We think they mean Bellatrix Lestrange," she finished.

Harry looked from her to Ron on his other side. 

Not knowing entirely what to say he decided to confirm what she had just told him, "So we think Lucius and Bellatrix and some other people are plotting something?"

Hermione nodded.

"What are we going to do?" Harry asked.

"Tell Dumbledore," Hermione said, clearly shocked he'd asked such a blatantly obvious question.

For once Harry didn't argue. "Yea," he agreed looking into the dancing reds and oranges of the fire. He was spared having to think of anything else to add when Ginny climbed into the portrait hole, her hair carefully obscuring her face and started walking towards the stairs.

Ron seemed to recognise something about her behaviour and called out, "Ginny? Ginny are you ok?"

She turned to face him, revealing wet cheeks and glistening eyes. Concern filled Ron's face and he stood up. "What's the matter?" he asked worriedly.

Ginny shrugged, "Nothin'" she muttered and she turned to walk up the stairs again.

Ron strode towards her and put his hands either side of her arms, "Ginny you've been crying," he said anxiously.

She shook her head so that her red hair concealed her face again and tried to wriggle out of his grip.

"Tell me what happened," he persisted.

Ginny sighed. "I – I just visited the hospital wing." She paused for a moment and look down at her feet. "Dean was there. He was awake."

Ron waited for her to continue.

"He um – He told me what happened to him."

Ron looked behind him at Harry and Hermione. "Come and sit down," he told her, leading her gently to the soft couch. Hermione stood up and sat next to Ginny. No-one in the school knew what had happened to Dean. Not even the Professors. All they knew was that he had been in something similar to a coma all week. Many different rumours were buzzing around the school, some of them positively outrageous and Madam Pomfrey was tearing her hair out trying tot figure out what had happened to him.

"What did he tell you?" she asked.

Ginny sniffed. "He's been unconscious all this time. It was the first time he's woken up.." She rubbed her eyes, "He told me Professor Koley had asked him to go to the Forbidden Forest with her. To um, see something about next Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. But when he got there she led him deeper and deeper and then … Dean said she asked him lots of weird questions. He couldn't remember much about it. Something about secret passageways in and out of Hogwarts and about you, Harry."

Harry looked up, suddenly alert.

Ginny sniffed and continued, "He asked her why she wanted to know and she got mad. She told him he had better answer what she wanted otherwise she'd make him... and she got out her wand. Dean said he – er – knew something fishy was going on and then he saw her eyes were weird-"

"Weird?" Ron asked. "Like what?"

"I don't know. He didn't say. And then Koley asked him to spy on you and he said he wouldn't. And then she got really mad and … and told him he was ruining all her careful plans and that she wouldn't let a 16 year get in the way of her duties."

Hermione's eyes flickered over to Harry and Ron's who were looking at each other uneasily. 

"Dean was getting pretty worried now but he didn't know the way out of the Forest. And Koley had her wand pointed at his heart and she told him to tell her Dumbledore's plans. He didn't know what she meant. And then … then she said he _had to obey her. She was yelling he said he knew something was wrong with her. And when he wouldn't do what she said. Koley … Koley hexed him."_

Ginny leant forwards into Hermione and started crying again. Hermione hugged her. Harry looked away._ He should've known Ginny still had feelings for Dean._

When Ginny had been comforted, Hermione took her up to the girl's dorm. Harry and Ron looked at each other speechlessly. "Well that was weird," Ron said finally.

"Yea. I always though Professor Koley was really nice."

Ron shrugged, "You never know about people. Remember we thought it was Snape all that time after the Philosopher's Stone. But it was Quirrell."

"Yea..." Harry agreed thoughtfully, "Gee, I can't believe she hexed Dean!"

"I know. It's scary," Ron shuddered. "One of our own Professors."

"Makes you wonder who you can trust," Harry said just as Hermione reappeared at the bottom of the staircase and walked straight towards them, a very serious look upon her face. 

She sat down in front of them, her bushy hair falling around her shoulders and said, "Did you two understand that?"

They both nodded.

"Ok well either Professor Koley is a Death Eater or she's under the Imperius curse," Hermione said, making it sound like the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yea," Harry muttered.

"We _definitely _have to tell Dumbledore _this_."

Ron nodded. 


	6. Gred and Forge

**Chapter 7: Gred and Forge**

Harry's night was plagued with the usual nightmares. It was getting so serious Harry felt that there wasn't much point sleeping at all, considering that he didn't get any rest all night. He woke up just after dawn and sat up in his bed. Sirius' death had replayed in his head that night. Although, as Harry tugged on his sheets absent-mindedly he realised that it had been more of a traumatic, tragic, blood shedding, painful event and less of a truthful replay. In his dream Harry's hands had been coated in Sirius' blood and to his bewilderment Bellatrix's blood also. Harry shook his head, frustrated that he had to dream of his godfather on top of thinking about him most of the day.

He swung his legs out of bed and pulled open his curtains. The room was bathed in a pale light and the curtains belonging to the other 4 beds were swaying gently. Harry walked slowly out of the dorm, closing the door quietly and walked down to the common room. He was so preoccupied he didn't notice Ginny's figure curled up on the easy chair by the fire. He lay himself down on the sofa and pushed his hands to his forehead, as though he could squeeze all the pain away. He rolled over and stared at the flickering gold embers left in the fireplace. He yawned, rubbed his eyes and stretched out more to fill the entire couch. 

"Can't sleep Harry?"

Harry gave a yelp of shock and sat up swearing in fright.

Ginny looked at him with her large puppy dog eyes and smiled.

Harry put a trembling hand to his heart and took a few moments to regain his breath. "No," he answered.

Ginny rested her head on her hand and looked at him from her sideways position. "What's bothering you?" she asked.

Harry shook his head, "Nothing," he replied as he lay back down on his back and stared at the ceiling.

"You're lying."

Harry nodded, "I know."

Ginny sighed, "Ok let's try again: Don't lie."

Harry folded his arms up behind his head, "Ok so something's bothering me," he said.

"That's better. What is it?"

Harry looked determinedly up for a few seconds and then answered, "Never mind."

Ginny sat up, "But I do mind."

_What?_ Harry thought. _'Never mind' … 'But I do mind.' Had she really just said that? -  or was it his lack-of-sleep playing tricks  on him?_

Harry opened his mouth but closed it when he realised he couldn't think of a decent reply to this. He ran his hand through his hair and said, "I don't want to talk about it. How come you're down here?"

"I slept down here," said Ginny.

Harry turned to face her, "Why?" he asked perplexed.

Ginny shrugged, "Well I was down here all by myself and I was just thinking about stuff and I got tired."

"What were you thinking about?"

" 'I don't want to talk about it' " she answered smirking.

Harry smirked back and raised his eyebrows, "Fair enough."

An hour later, most of the dorm had woken up and a few sleepy eyed people were stumbling around the common room. Ginny had fallen asleep again and Harry decided not to wake her. He returned back to the dorm upstairs, showered and got changed. By the time he'd finished Ron was ready too. They found Hermione sitting in the common room talking to Lavender. Lavender looked very annoyed when the two boys came and interrupted their conversation to invite Hermione to breakfast. 

Half way through their meals the usual flock of owls swarmed in and circled the hall looking for the people their letters were addressed to. A large black owl dropped the _Daily Prophet _onto Hermione's lap and Harry ducked as he heard the swooping of wings behind him belonging to the owl who delivered a small white envelope to Ron. Ron ripped it open and pulled out a square piece of parchment. 

"It's from Fred and George," he said. "Listen," He raised his voice over the background chatter of hundreds of students and read:

_"Hi Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny (We know it was addressed to you little bro but it's for them too),_

_"Happy Halloween!__ How's Hogwarts going? Mum's made a really cool cake in the shape of a cauldron! It tastes excellent. But we're not supposed to know that yet. George says it's my fault because I suggested he taste some but I reckon he's all to blame... I'm not the one who stuck my finger in the icing am I? The house-elves are good and all but Mum is fantastic! We've decided we're going to stay here for as long as we can (we haven't been kicked out yet) mainly for the food of course._

_"Just thought we'd tell you that we've placed an ad in the Daily Prophet for our store so if you've got the paper handy you can take a peek our fantastic artwork and amazing persuasive language!__ It's supposed to be at the bottom of page 6 but they might have moved it-"_

At this Hermione interrupted and started reading out the advertisement_. "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Ever wanted to get revenge on your enemy? We can help you! Ever wanted to get out of class? We can help you! Ever wanted to cause trouble just for the sake of it? We can definitely help you! Canary Creams, Ton Tongue Toffees, Fake Wands, Skiving Snackboxes, __Portable__Swamps__ – the list goes on! For all tricks, jokes or pranks visit The Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, 93 Diagon Alley! Order forms available by owl, discounts for Hogwarts students."_

Harry laughed, "Filch is going to go mad! I bet there'll be a fair few order forms going in and out this owlery pretty soon," he grinned.

"Yea!" Ron laughed. He looked down at the letter and finished reading aloud_, "Mum's invited Harry and Hermione around for Christmas. We know it's ages away but you know Mum ... she told us to mention it so there you go._

_"Have fun trusty siblings (and the other 2),_

_Love, Gred and Forge."___

Hermione smiled, "As much trouble as those two caused ... it's still a shame they're not here anymore. It's so quiet."

Ron nodded as he shoved some toast into his mouth.


	7. A Meeting With Dumbledore

**Chapter 8: A Meeting With Dumbledore**

By 1 o clock that afternoon none of them had mentioned when they were going to talk to Dumbledore. Harry had a distinct impression that he wasn't the only one trying to put the occasion off. It wasn't until half past 6 that evening, whilst Harry and Ron were struggling with their Potions essay that Hermione said chucking down her quill and taking both of them by surprise, "Fine! Fine then. If you two won't face up to it I'll say it myself!"

Harry knew what she was talking about. All this time she'd been waiting for _them _to suggest going, but had obviously realised they weren't about to.

"Let's go and see Dumbledore, shall we?" she said put on a falsely pleasant voice and standing up.

Neither answered, they just stood up with her. 

They reached the stone gargoyles 5 minutes later and they both looked expectantly at Harry. 

"Um, Fizzing Whizzbees, Pepper Imps ... er - Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans .... Droobles Best Blowing Gum ... er ... um ... Chocolate?" he looked exasperatedly at him two friends.

Ron shrugged but Hermione stepped forwards. "Sugar Quills? Jelly Slugs?"

"Ton Tongue Toffees?" Ron said. 

The gargoyles leapt to life and the wall started to part in front of them. Ron's mouth fell open and he started laughing, "_Ton Tongue Toffees?"_

"We've _got_ to tell Fred and George about this!" Harry laughed.

Ron nodded, grinning as the three of them stepped onto the gold staircase which instantly started twisting upwards.

Harry knocked on the big wooden doors and waited. 

"Hello?" came a surprised voice from inside.

"Professor Dumbledore it's Harry, Hermione and Ron," Harry said, "We'd like to talk to you."

They heard a scraping of wood on wood and some very slow footsteps. The doors opened gradually and Dumbledore stood looking at them.

Harry was shocked at how very old Dumbledore looked. His eyes were drooping and his hand shook slightly as he waved them in and flicked his wand to create 3 chairs in front of his desk.

He closed the doors and hobbled back to his large soft lounge chair. As Harry walked towards his chair his eyes skimmed around the familiar layout of Dumbledore's office. The bookshelves lined with books of all shapes and sizes, Fawkes sitting on the golden perch, the portraits of old headmasters, the soft carpeted floor and the high windows behind the desk. Dumbledore sat down and folded his arms on the desk, looking at the three of them, his half-moon glasses slipping down his nose. "Well good-evening you three, what can I do for you?" he asked smiling.

Harry noticed the sparkle in his eyes was still there and was comforted by it.

"Um... well Professor we have two things to tell you," said Hermione shifting in her seat and crossing her legs.

"Indeed?"

Hermione nodded. "Well the first one is what me and Ron overheard at Hogsmeade yesterday. It's ... well ... we were ... there was ..." she sighed and muttered something about not knowing where to start.

"You were at Hogsmeade and you overheard some people talking. Who were they?"

"I don't know who the other person is but one was Lucius Malfoy," she answered.

"How do you know this?"

"She saw him," answered Ron instantly.

Dumbledore glanced at him and smiled, "Thank You. Now, what did you hear them say that is so important you decided to report it to me?"

Hermione sat up a little, "They were talking about some plans they had to keep secret. And they exchanged something and they talked about someone called 'Bella'."

Dumbledore looked into her eyes. She tried not to squirm as she felt his misty eyes reading her.

"Er – that's all we heard," Hermione said.

Dumbledore nodded and relaxed his gaze, "Thank You," he smiled. Harry looked at him again, trying to decipher what his expression showed.

"And the second?" he asked readjusting his spectacles.

Ron spoke up, "My sister told us she'd been talking to Dean in the hospital wing. He told her that Professor Koley had taken him into the Forbidden Forest pretending it was about class. And she was asking him all sorts of weird questions like what your plans were and about secrets and stuff and she wanted him to spy on Harry for her."

Dumbledore frowned.

"Dean was pretty freaked out he thought something was wrong with her."

"And her eyes were weird," Hermione added.

Dumbledore made a slight 'mmm' noise at this.

"Yea and then when Dean wouldn't do what Koley told him she cursed him!"

"_Professor_ Koley, Mr Weasley."

Ron didn't reply but Harry noticed he looked a little annoyed that he was supposed to refer to someone who was supposedly betraying their school, with respect.

Dumbledore thought for a moment, his finger pads pressed together. Harry was used to these unexplained silences and had learnt to leave Dumbledore in peace during them. Ron and Hermione however were exchanging quizzical looks and then both leant forward to turn to Harry. He tried to hide a smile and put a finger on his lips, then pointed at his wrist.

Hermione seemed to understand and she mouthed to Ron 'Be quiet, he needs time'.

Harry glanced around again at the office. All the portraits were silent and even Fawkes was sitting still staring at the headmaster. The only noise was Ron's breathing and the gentle ticking of a beautiful, silver metallic clock with a glass dome and 3 rotating pendulums swinging underneath it. Harry watched the reflections of the sky outside dance around on its shiny surface for a while and then Dumbledore coughed, stroked his moustache and shook his head a little.

His long delicate fingers rested on the edge of his desk and he said, "Thank You. Thank You very much for coming to me and telling me this. If, in future you have any more information such as this please feel welcome to drop by again. Now Hermione, Ron – I believe the Halloween feast started 5 minutes ago."

Hermione and Ron swapped identical looks and Ron turned his eyes to Harry, his eyebrows creased a little. He opened his mouth but Professor Dumbledore cut across him.

"I would like Harry to stay here a second."

Hermione nodded. "Bye Professor," she said smiling.

"Goodbye Miss Granger. I sincerely hope you enjoy the food. You too, Mr Weasley."

"Er, ok," Ron said, for lack of anything better to reply with. Harry watched their backs leave the room and he turned to face the headmaster.

At first Dumbledore didn't say anything, he seemed to be thinking of the best way to phrase what he was about to say. "Are you ok, Harry?" he asked eventually.

Harry was a bit startled at the question – it wasn't what he'd expected. He knew what Dumbledore meant of course. _Harry wasn't alright... but he wasn't going to say so. He settled for a shrug.  Dumbledore nodded, as though he understood._

Harry looked up at the vast ceiling waiting for him to say something else. "You know," the headmaster started suddenly. It's quite funny that three 15 year olds can find out exactly what I've been hunting for ... without even trying," he sighed and smiled, turning his twinkling eyes on Harry. "It really is amazing." He faced the other way again and shook his head a little.

"What did you want to know?" Harry asked. After saying it he thought it would have perhaps made more sense phrased differently. What he had meant to ask was how long had Dumbledore being trying to find out about secret Death Eater plans or find out who were the sneaks among the staff. 

"We're facing dark times, now. I'm always looking into everything. Anything that could give me a little clue – some more information. I'm very grateful you and your friends came and told me this. It might not make much sense to you, Harry but I'm starting to piece things together myself."

"Piece what together?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "You have enough to worry about. I just wanted to take this opportunity to ask you if there was anything you wanted to talk about?"

Harry remembered a meeting like this from his second year. Dumbledore had asked him a similar question and Harry had told him there was nothing. The truth was there were millions of things he wanted answers too – but he was too ashamed to bring any of the topics up. Now, more than ever Harry needed someone to talk to. But he found he didn't want to share it after all. He longed for someone to ask him if he was ok ... but now that he was sitting here, trying to think of something to say in reply, he found that he wasn't ready. The clock on the windowsill tinkled and chimed delicately as the thin 'minute'-hand hit 12.  

Harry wanted to ask about Neville. He wanted to ask about Sirius. He wanted to ask about Voldemort. He wanted to know about the veil. He had a hundred questions about the veil ... but for some reason he couldn't find them. 

Harry shook his head and looked at his knees. He knew Dumbledore knew he was lying – but he didn't say anything. 

"Well in that case, I believe the feast is waiting for you also," he said pleasantly. Harry nodded and got up. Dumbledore escorted him to the door and just as Harry left he turned to check the twinkle of enthusiasm, and years of wisdom was still in Dumbledore's eyes.  It was.


	8. A Couple of Fireworks

A/N: This chapter need an explanation for all Non-Brits. Guys Fawkes is some guy who tried to blow up the Houses of Parliament, using barrels of gunpowder, some hundred or so years ago. There's a lot more to the story (check out Google.com) but those who don't know what Guy Fawkes Night / Bonfire Night / Firework Night / 5th of November is (many names hehe) will need to know it's a celebration to remember this Guy Fawkes story. There's fireworks and they burn Guy Fawkes dolls (like scarecrows) on bonfires. Ok that's all ... just had to tell you that in case some Non UK people were confused in this chapter. Hehe. Read on (and whilst I'm here (can't resist) thanks for all the reviews keep 'em coming)....

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 9: A Couple of Fireworks**

"Did you tell him about your scar?" Hermione asked as soon as he sat down.

Harry screwed his face up and hit his forehead with his wrist. "I forgot," he said truthfully.

Hermione however, wasn't believing him. She rolled her eyes and started cutting her roast pumpkin open. "You have to tell him! He needs all the information about Voldemort he can get and your scar's a major link!" 

Ron murmured something.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing. I – I just said don't say his name," he said concentrating on his plate of food.

Harry expected her to snap at him but she said gently, "Ron, you have to learn to say it. We all do."

He shrugged.

Hermione's attention returned to Harry, "Well, when are you going to tell him then?"

Harry ignored her and helped himself to the food piled up on the silver dishes in from of him.

"You agree, with me don't you, Ron?" she said turning to face him, in a tone that said clearly what she wanted him to reply with.

Ron looked aghast at being asked to choose between Harry and Hermione. "I – er – I," his eyes flicked around his brow furrowed desperately. "I don't want to take sides," he muttered.

Hermione grunted and finished cutting her food viciously.

Harry leaned across Ginny to help himself to more Pumpkin Juice, brushing his fingers across her arm as he did so. Ginny looked quite surprised for a second. Harry filled up his glass and drank, seemingly not noticing he'd touched Ginny.

The feast lasted until gone 9:30 and when Harry and Ron returned to the common room their spirits plunged downhill as they spotted their unfinished homework still sitting on the table. Hermione gave Ron another kiss on the cheek before going upstairs.

It was 11 o' clock before Harry was crawling under his bedsheets, dreading what he would have to watch and hear tonight. 

*

The first week of November dragged by slowly, as though the year was trying to hold onto October for as long as possible. Harry and Ron were surprised to find Professor Koley still teaching them. Hermione pointed out though, that she seemed very annoyed about something and that she was dropping hints like, "No, of course I won't give you detention Seamus. I have no proof you cheated on your homework and the worst thing one can do is accuse someone of something they didn't do," which Hermione said, meant that obviously she and Dumbledore had had a chat. 

As gloomy as the week was going, Harry reminded himself that due to the fact that this Friday was the 5th of November – Guy Fawkes' Day – there would be a firework festival at Hogsmeade to look forward to. Hermione and Ron had planned to go together which left Harry to tag along with Neville and Seamus again. Thursday night the common room was mayhem: students were swapping their plans for the next night, showing each other sparklers and other Bonfire Night' accessories; and planning how they could set off some bangs in Prof. Binn's class. The Gryffindor fire place was crackling and shooting out coloured sparks occasionally since Andy had put a charm on it.

The next day went just as slowly as the rest of the week had, and Harry had plenty of time to notice how much Ron and Hermione were flirting. About an hour before sun-down, students were getting ready to leave for Hogsmeade. Hermione had strips of tinsel stuck up in her hair tie and glitter had been scattered on her knot of hair.

By the time the students were arriving at Hogsmeade, a cold breeze was blowing and stars were starting to appear. Neville and Seamus were talking together and Harry's eyes wandered around the crowd of people. His eyes fell of the back of Ginny's head. She was walking with Luna and her red hair was swaying silkily on her shoulders. Harry snapped his eyes away, forcing his gaze in another direction and scolding himself for imaging him running his fingers through her hair.

He didn't see Ginny again until the firework display was half way through. He was sitting on the damp grass looking up at the explosions with awe when she came and sat next to him. 

"Hey, Harry," she said.

Harry turned to her, recognising who it was even in the dark. "Oh hi, Ginny," he said.

She hugged her knees, "It's cold," she said.

Harry nodded.

"They're so pretty aren't they?" she smiled.

"Yea," Harry agreed. He was wondering what she was doing here, why she came and sat down and why she suddenly struck up a conversation. "They're pretty cool. So's the fire."

Ginny nodded, "Enjoying yourself?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Yea I guess. But I'm a bit lonely. I lost Neville and Seamus and I have no idea where Hermione and your brother are." 

"Oh ok. Well Luna's gone off to some shops, says she sees the display every year. I reckon she's gone off to look for Ron though."

"What do you mean?"

Ginny giggled, "She _likes_ him!" 

"Oh." Harry made a mental note to tell Ron this.

"Yea so anyway - I'm on my own too."

Harry laughed a bit, "Cool. Well we can hang around together then."

"That was my idea too," Ginny smiled.

A firework exploded in the air and the multicoloured sprinkles started raining down again. Another bright blue one followed.

Ginny looked away from Harry and up at the sky. Harry saw her shiver and pull her knees closer to herself. 

"Here," he said tugging off his jacket, "Wear this."

Ginny looked shocked, "But ... then _you'll be cold."_

Harry shrugged, "No, I'll be fine," he started draping it around her shoulders.

"Are you sure?"

"Postive." 

Ginny smiled as more fireworks lit up the sky with resounding rumbles. She cuddled into the jacket and Harry found himself helping her arms into the sleeves, leaning closer to her as he did. Their faces drew awkwardly close as he fiddled with the drawstring around her neck. Ginny looked at Harry uncertainly. His hands slipped and he fumbled to grab the strings again as he tried to tie the knot a second time. Ginny held her breath while looking at Harry and feeling his fingers tremble as she shifted a tiny bit closer. 

"Hands are cold," Harry mumbled pulling gently at the drawstring when he finished.

Ginny nodded and giggled nervously.

Harry sat back and looked up to see Catherine Wheels twirling and hissing in the darkness. He noticed how cold it was now he wasn't as close to Ginny's body. He shivered and prayed to get a grip on himself. He was acting so stupid!_ Just calm down. Breathe. Don't think of her like that._

"Harry?"

"Mmmm?" 

Ginny paused for a moment then said "Um, Nothing."

"What?" Harry asked.

Ginny shook her head, "Er – thanks for the jacket, it's really cold out here."

Harry looked at her for a second. It was obvious that wasn't what she had intended to say but he let it blow over.

"So um, which are your favourites?" he asked indicating to the dancing lights spreading across the sky.

"Oh I like the fairy ones. You know, the ones that look like girls dancing..." she leant across Harry pointing at a far corner of the sky. His heart raced as she got closer. He squeezed his eyes shut, _don't  -__ do -  it!_

But Ginny didn't return to her position, she stayed leaning on him, staring at the fireworks she had pointed out. Heart-beating crazily and his mind in a whirl of confusion Harry clenched his fists and willed himself not to hold her.

But his self control shattered when she looked up at him - the colours above reflected in her eyes  - and leant directly towards his face. He felt her soft lips touch his own and he closed his eyes, wrapped her in his arms and started to kiss her.

He was over the moon, in the clouds, up with the fireworks and dancing fairies. He could barely think as Ginny started slipping her tongue out of her mouth.  He had longed for this for months. He'd forbidden himself to touch her ... but now, here he was – kissing her.


	9. Talk It Over

**Chapter 10: Talk It Over**

Harry, Ron and Hermione were all walking towards the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom chatting, Ron and Hermione hand-in-hand. The turned a corner and Hermione hitched her bag into a comfier position with her free hand. They walked into the classroom and Harry stopped at the doorway looking at the teacher at the front of the room. Hermione and Ron were giggling together but they stopped too as soon as they caught sight of who Harry was looking at. Professor Koley wasn't there. Instead, none other than Professor Snape was standing facing all the desks.

Harry swore to himself and worked his way to his desk where he dumped his bag on the floor angrily.

"Thank You for gracing this class with your presence you three," Snape said his lips curling.

"Oh you're welcome, no problem," Harry replied, with an air of mock pretence.

Snape rolled his eyes and snapped open a dusty copy of the text-book. "Now that we are all here we may begin. I believe you were up to Chapter 4, page 101?"

Lavender told him he was correct.

"Good. Well then let's start _learning."_

Seamus raised his hand. Snape eyebrows raised and he titled his head towards him. "Yes Finnigan?"

"Where's Professor Koley?" he asked lowering his arm.

Snape looked down at the textbook and then placed his eyes on the students again. "Professor Koley will not be teaching at this school any longer. If the Headmaster wants you to know anymore he will tell you himself. No more useless questions please. All you need to know is that _I _will be taking all Defence Against the Dark Arts classes that do not clash with my Potions lessons. Other Professors will fill in for me when I am busy."

Harry looked nervously at Ron.

Snape swept around the classroom making his regular snide comments – although Harry noticed that all he could find to criticise about Neville's work was his unruly handwriting. Outside the classroom at the end of the lesson Harry Ron and Hermione were chatting away as usual.

"Poor Ginny," Ron sighed.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"I think she really liked Dean. She's been all daydreamy and subdued lately," said Ron. 

Harry said nothing.

He and Ginny hadn't spoken again since that night 2 days ago. Harry kept glancing at her in the common room during the weekend but if he ever caught her eye he'd look away again. He couldn't quite explain why but he was trying to avoid her. He supposed he felt guilty about what he'd done and was trying to ignore it. He desperately wanted to kiss her again, just to feel her soft touch – but he couldn't do that to his best friend. It was plain wrong.

Ron put his arm around Hermione's shoulder as they walked and she smiled as she pressed her body closer to his. "So you two had fun at Hogsmeade?" he suggested.

Hermione smiled even more broadly. 

"Er – yea," Ron answered throwing a mischievous look at his girlfriend.

"Well? What happened?"

Hermione giggled, "He was such a gentleman. I was cold ... so he gave me his jacket ... and then we kissed – like I mean _really, really kissed!"_

Harry's stomach disappeared. Memories of what had happened between him and Ginny surfaced again. Wasn't that the exact order of his night too?

"Oh ok. Cool. Yanno er – if you ever want me to leave you two alone you just have to say so," he teased.

Ron laughed. "Sorry mate! We don't mean to ignore you or anything."

Harry shook his head "Nah, I don't mind. You're pretty cute together," he grinned. Hermione chuckled.

"There must be _somebody_ you like , Harry?" Hermione asked when they walked down the stone front steps towards the large lake.

Harry shook his head, "Nope I've got other things on my mind," he replied.

Hermione looked at him sceptically, "You're a 16 your old boy, you don't expect me to believe you're thinking of school more than girls, do you?"

Harry looked at his feet grinning, "Yea I do, actually."

They sat by the lake, watching as the giant squid's tentacles occasionally rippling the other-wise still surface of the water. Hermione lay her head down on Ron's lap and he started stroking her hair. Harry caught Ron's eyes and gave him a wink. Ron blushed a bit and continued caressing Hermione's cheek and bushy curls. She closed her eyes.

"So, I guess Koley's been sacked then?" Harry said after a long pause.

"Mmm," Ron agreed. "She deserved it."

"I wonder what happened," Hermione said serenely. "Maybe Dumbledore gave her Veritaserum. Or maybe he gave Dean some."

"Yea."

"Wonder why she didn't go on trial though," she thought sighing peacefully. "Harry was on trial for using under-age magic when he was _allowed to... surely this would have to be taken to the Wizengamot too?"_

"Yea. Weird, that," Ron agreed.

"Well maybe she _did_ go on trial? On the weekend," said Harry.

"Maybe," Hermione said slowly. Today the sun had been shining stronger than usual and this combined with Ron's stroking seemed to be lulling her into a sleep.

"Do you think Dumbledore will tell the students what happened?" Ron wondered.

"Dunno. Dean's gonna tell everyone though isn't he? So he might as well."

"Dumbledore might have ... forbidden Dean to tell," said Hermione shifting her head into a comfier position on Ron's lap.

"Oh yea. Didn't think of that."

"So what to do you reckon she was doing?" Ron asked.

The three friends continued discussing the topic and slowly their conversation drifted to other subjects. An hour later when most other students had returned to the castle and Hermione had fallen into peaceful slumber, Harry suggested they go inside.

Potions became more unbearable as the week wore on, since Snape now had extra to insult Harry on. He didn't seem to care whether what he was sneering about agreed with what lesson they were in. Things were going downhill for Harry and he still hadn't managed to talk to Ginny about what had happened.

His opportunity came that night though. Hermione and Ron and gone for a 'walk' and the rest of the Gryffindors were asleep or upstairs. Ginny sat facing firmly away from Harry, concentrating on her essay. Harry closed his eyes and plucked up his courage, "Ginny," he said walking towards her, "Can we talk for a second?"

"Sure," she indicated to the chair opposite her with her quill.

Harry sat down and rubbed his knuckles together nervously.  "Um..." _I know we kissed but I don't think we should go out ... no ... I want to go out with you but we can't ...no ... It's not that I don't like you but I don't think we can be together because of Ron ...argh, no ... How about we forget we ever kissed?  ..no! .....come on –think!_

"How are you?"

_How are you? HOW ARE YOU? You idiot,_ Harry thought to himself.

"I'm ok thanks," Ginny replied.

"Good," Harry nodded, squashing one fist inside the other.

Harry could see Ginny staring at him, although his eyes were focused on the second-hand feathers sticking up at odd angles from her quill.

There was an awkward silence. "You wanted to talk about something?" Ginny asked.

"Er yea. Yea I did," Harry nodded now squeezing his index finger so the blood circulation was almost cut off. "It's just that – um... it's Wednesday today and er – on Friday – we er ... well you know what we did."

"We kissed."

"Yea. Yea, and um I haven't talked to you since then. S-sorry." _This was harder than he thought it would be._

"That's ok. Why didn't you?" 

Harry still wasn't looking at her eyes, "Um because I didn't think we should yanno – that we should be together ... because ... because of Ron."

She tried to catch his eye but he stared fixatedly at her quill.

"Oh," said Ginny timidly. "Well um... why not?"

"He's my best friend and your brother!"

"So?"

Harry's hands were starting to sweat now. "Sorry I kissed you."

"Why be sorry? There's nothing to be sorry about!"

Harry swallowed.

"Harry, why should we not do something just because of Ron? The world doesn't revolve around him."

Harry nodded, "Yea but ..." he trailed off.

"But what?" she asked.

"I don't know," Harry shrugged.

Another silence fell over them. "Ok I understand what you're saying," she said finally. "How about we just don't tell Ron?"

Harry's eyes widened. _What was she suggesting?_ "You mean like ... date in secret?"

Ginny nodded.

Relief swept over Harry. It was close to the sweetest thing he'd ever felt. He couldn't help beaming. "Ok."

Ginny giggled and grinned too. Harry laughed and her eyes sparkled as she looked up at him. Harry felt like he could fly.


	10. Under the Heavens

**Chapter 11:  Under the Heavens**

Two nights later, Hermione lay peacefully in her bed, hair fanned out her soft pillow and the thick sheets resting on her shoulders. Ron stroked some hair out of face and twisted it behind her ears. "Hermione?" he tapped on her shoulder. "Wake up." She stirred a little and Ron shook her a bit harder. She blinked and whimpered. "Hermione, wake up," he said again. She opened her eyes slowly and focused on the blurry figure standing over her. 

"R – Ron?"

Ron smiled. "Yea. Hi."

Hermione rolled onto her side, yawned and murmured "What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"Took me a while to climb up that damn slope," he chuckled quietly.

Hermione smiled weakly and sat up rubbing her eyes. "What time is it?" she whispered.

"2 o' clock. Come on, get out of bed, I've got a surprise for you."

"What?" she asked as she wrapped her covers closer to her body.

"You'll see. Come on. Here's your dressing gown, it's really cold." Ron handed her the gown and offered his other hand to help her out of bed.

They tiptoed through the common room, Ron stumbled on a chair leg in the dark and they shut the portrait hole quietly.

Ron led Hermione by her hand all the way through the castle with her constantly asking where they were going. He led her through the Entrance Hall and pulled open the doors with a long creak. A gust of freezing wind blew onto them and Hermione's teeth started chattering.

He closed the door behind them and Hermione stood shivering on the stone porch, staring out into the darkness confused. "Ron, what-"

He smiled, "Shhh. Come," he took her by hand again and the pair walked along the lawns, the moon gleaming across the black grasses. They walked along in the dark, guided by the white light glistening off everything around them. 

They reached the lake, gleaming silver in the night and Ron pulled off his cape and laid it down on the ground beside it.

He took Hermione into his arms and hugged her. "Are you cold?"

She nodded, teeth still chattering. He rubbed her arms and kissed her cheek lightly. "Lay down here with me. I want you to see something."

Her head was rested on Ron's chest and his arms were around her waist. It was completely silent and the pair of them could hear nothing but eachother's slow breathing and steady heartbeats. They were looking up the stars. Tiny white sparkles embedded in a never-ending black cushion. Hermione stared up at them smiling, rubbing her head affectionately on Ron's chest. It felt so perfect. She had never thought Ron could be so romantic. She couldn't think of another boy who would surprise their girlfriend to night of admiring the glittering beauty of the skies. 

"They're so amazing, Ron," she whispered.

"I know. Competition for you, eh? But don't worry, you're the prettiest star in the sky as far as I'm concerned."

Hermione's stomach fluttered and she lifted her head up to face Ron. "You're so cute." She propped her hands up either side of Ron's body and leant down on him.

She closed her eyes and he connected his lips with hers. As the kissed deepened, Ron clung to Hermione's head. He massaged her tongue passionately and she groaned.

They were both glad for the warmth of each-other and a few minutes later Hermione and Ron were lying flat on the cloak again, simply enjoying each-other's company as the heavens twinkled and winked down at them.

17 flights of stairs above them, Harry was fast asleep.

_"Hey Harry."_

_Harry continued with his homework, putting extra effort into every inky letter._

_"Harry..."_

_He pressed harder on his quill forming the next word determinedly. He'd been trying to ignore this person for the last 5 minutes, when would they give up?_

_"Harry... It's me."_

_The nib of the quill snapped and an ink blot formed on the parchment. Harry picked up another, knocked the broken one of the table and continued where he left off, pretending he couldn't hear them._

_"Why aren't you talking to me?"_

_This new quill was making annoying scratchy noises. _

_The person leant closer. "Harry? Do you know who I am?"_

_Harry knew who it was alright. He knew exactly who it was. As if he couldn't recognise that husky voice and that distinct smell. Oh yes, he knew who they were – he just didn't want to give in. He wasn't sure why – but talking to them would be like giving over. He hesitated slightly on the 'fullstop' and blinked a bit, surprised to find his nose tingling – a sure sign of tears on their way._

_"Harry? Harry what's the matter?"_

_Nothing was the matter. Nothing at all. He just had to get this finished before the morning. The person sat down next to him and said nothing. Harry could feel their eyes on him. He pretended he couldn't, and faked a slight frown as though he was concentrating on his work._

_He wished he would just go away. He was disturbing him. And besides, what was he doing in here anyway? This was the Gryffindor Common Room. The person stayed for a little while longer, watching Harry write line after line as if there was no-one else in the room._

_Eventually they got up and started walking away. As they passed Harry, they bent down and whispered, "I still love you." _

_His nib snapped again. He didn't turn around until he heard the portrait hole door swing shut and click. Harry was suddenly filled with a suffocating feeling of loss and regret. He stared longingly at the bare wall and crunched his quill in his hands. _

He opened his eyes slowly and felt tears sticking his eyelashes together. He remembered his dream and had to bite hard on the duvet to stop more tears flowing. There was a terrible dull feeling in his chest which he couldn't describe. Harry lay awake, all the time fighting to keep certain thoughts from his mind. He heard Ron return, get changed, get into bed, and fall asleep. He let himself wonder where Ron had been and what the time was... until eventually the darkness won him over too. He slowly fell asleep again, the pain within him building up until it felt like his ribs and throat were fit to burst.


	11. Meeting in Secret

**Chapter 12: Meeting in Secret**

Harry was getting used to the non-stop homework and tests the teachers sprung on them so it became routine to find himself working with Ron in the common room the entire afternoon and evening. Hermione would sit with them and receive hugs and compliments from Ron but she'd also disappear to the library or upstairs occasionally. It was 2 weeks later when Harry was bent over his Potions essay when Ron suddenly said "Harry are you ok? You're acting a bit off lately."

Panic rose in his chest but Harry replied keeping his voice calm, "Like what?"

"Ah you're just sort of edgey like you want to say something but you keep changing your mind."

"Oh. No  - I'm just really busy. Not getting much sleep either but I'm ok," Harry said convincingly.

"How come you're not sleeping?"

Harry shrugged. "Must just be a phase. Can't sleep much – nothing particular though."

"Are you having nightmares?"

Harry shook his head. _Gee, what was this, a quiz-show or something? "Not many."_

Ron rolled up his parchment, "Mate, I know you're hiding something. Spill."

Panic bubbled again but Harry told himself there was no way Ron could suspect anything about him and Ginny – they'd been very careful. "I swear there's nothing to spill," Harry grinned.

Ron frowned at him, "Why are you being like this?"

"Like what?"

Ron shoved the parchment into the middle of the table, "You're not telling me what the matter is. You always tell me stuff."

"There's nothing to tell!" Harry exclaimed.

Ron was about to open his mouth and argue back, but changed his mind. "Ok sorry," he muttered. "Didn't mean to offend you."

Harry sighed, "You didn't. Thanks for noticing but there's nothing wrong."

Ron shrugged and unrolled his parchment again.

"I promise," Harry added. But as soon as he said it, he realised that was the first time he promised to Ron about a lie. He felt a bit sick. _What was he getting himself into? First he makes-out with his little sister behind his back – and then lies to him? _Harry forced it out of his mind and checked his watch. He'd arranged to meet Ginny in half an hour. 

He told Ron he thought he'd left something in the Great Hall and was going to check. Ron nodded and Harry left the common room. He found Ginny outside an empty classroom as they'd agreed and he went inside. They sat and talked, Harry loving holding Ginny in his arms and Ginny loving being there just as much. They had a lot of these heart-to-heart talks and every time Harry was stunned at how enthralling Ginny was. There was some sort of charm drenching her words and he loved admiring her deep brown eyes. He couldn't believe he'd managed to stay away from her for this long. Every time he'd seen her he had willed himself to stay away – but look at what he was missing. Her smile was so beautiful it moved something deep inside him. It really meant something. He couldn't see what such an amazing girl would want in him, but she definitely seemed to enjoy his company.

She touched her hand delicately on top of his. "Harry," she whispered. 

He wasn't sure why but he replied in the same hushed voice, "Yes?"

"How long do I have to keep lying to my brother?"

Harry felt something stab at him from inside his stomach. He hadn't thought this was hurting Ginny too. He'd made her lie to her own brother, _what next_? Guilt poked at him and he thought about how to reply. "Ginny, I'm not asking you to lie to him. You can tell him the truth if you want. But – But I don't think he'd be happy about us. Can't we just stay like this?"

Ginny nodded and smiled at Harry before burying her head in his shoulder. "Sorry," he whispered.

Their relationship wasn't perfect, but Harry didn't want to sacrifice it. Their secret meetings gave him something to look forward to and he still yearned for the tingles that kissing her sent up his spine.

The end of November brought colder winds and a little snow. Over the week frost began to collect on the windows and the roof of Hagrid's hut was beginning to turn a hazy white.

Practically the whole of Gryffindor and every 5th year knew about Ron and Hermione. They held hands and hugged in public and neither was too shy to openly flirt at the dinner table. Ron found some of her attention a little surprising but soon adjusted to it and was quick to reward her for her compliments.

The only things keeping the last month of term from ending was Divination, Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Snape alone seemed to be able to convince the clock into slowing down whenever he was in a foul mood. But as all things do, it eventually came to a close and the last few days were spent making arrangements for Hermione and Harry to stay at the Burrow during Christmas. Harry's spirits lightened considerably on the 1st of December, since in 5 days time he would be back in his favourite home in the world. That, and the prospect of Christmas with Ginny, was able to cheer Harry up so much he could forget about his nightmares and his heavy burdens for hours at time. It was bouts like these where the old jokes and laughs would sneak in, reminding Harry of the better times he'd spent with his friends. Everyone seemed a lot more cheerful in the days leading to the end of term. Even the tiny crickets in the long snowed-under grass, the pond-skaters on the frozen lake and the birds in the forest seemed to have caught the contagious happiness swelling from the students. It was a pleasure to walk outside and feel your feet crunch in the snow and or see the rays of pale sunlight forming kaleidoscopes on the ice.

The very last day of term Harry, Ron and Hermione were visiting Hagrid.

"E're – I got ya some hot tea. So cold ou'side thought you'd like it!" he beamed as he poured boiling water into each of their mugs. "And I baked some cakes too, got a recipe book now so I don' think they'll be as bad as they normally is," he chuckled. 

Hermione was the first to reach for the cake, which Harry thought was rather brave considering there were odd looking grey bits sunk in them. 

"So yer all goin' to Ron's for Christmas, eh?" he said as he sat down in his large chair facing them.

Ron nodded.

"Yes, I've written to my Mum and everything. She says it's great. I had to make it clear we'd be in different rooms though," Hermione answered, smiling slightly at the last statement.

"Never expected _you to lie to your parents Mione," Harry smirked._

Hermione's jaw fell open and Hagrid looked very shocked.

"_Harry_!" Hermione giggled, reaching over and hitting his hand.

"Sorry," he grinned as the three of them laughed. 

Ron took a gulp of the tea and felt warmth pouring into his stomach.

"Had a good term?" Hagrid asked them.

Hermione nodded aggressively, "This year is so much better than last year! The OWLs made it pretty hard before, but this year's back to normal again."

_As normal as things can be with Voldemort on his way up_, Harry thought.

Ron nodded, "Yea it's pretty cool. _Way too much homework though," he added frowning slightly, although Harry wasn't sure whether this was for effect or because he'd just swallowed some of the grey cake Hermione had persuaded him to eat._

"Yea – well on'y a year to go now," Hagrid said smiling at them despite the flicker of sadness in his eyes. "You'll be off in the world in less 'an two years!"

"I'm really excited," said Hermione, "But it's pretty sad too. I'm really going to miss Hogwarts."

"Oh yea. Yea," Hagrid said gruffly. "I'll be missin' you three. Lovely little buggers you are," he said affectionately.

Hermione smiled gratefully at him, "We'll write to you, Hagrid. And besides, Ginny will still be here."

Hagrid nodded and his beard trembled a little bit as he offered more tea to them.

The snow started falling again. Light whisps of white flecks were passing the windows occasionally and gradually gathering on the ground until the lawns looked like a green and white tie-die effect. Hagrid chucked more log on the fire every half an hour or so.

They left as the sun started to set, treading faint footprints in the sleet. The wind was billowing so cold that by the time they reached the castle their noses and cheeks were pink. The usual magnificent Christmas trees were decorated and set up in the great hall. A few fairies had abandoned their branches and were flitting around the marble staircase, singing carols in their petite voices.

The common room was full and extremely noisy. Seamus wave over to them as they entered and beckoned them to join a game of Gobbestones. Despite the unavoidable Christmas Cheer filling the room all three declined and went upstairs to their dormitory. The noise was cut off as soon as they were inside their dorm. Both Ron and Harry were grateful for the hot-water-bottles the House Elves had prepared for them. Ron fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, but Harry had to coax himself into slumber. 

The next morning Harry woke up feeling ill and dreary but cheered up when he heard Ron's gleeful voice saying "Harry? You awake now? We're leaving in 2 hours."


	12. Arrival at the Burrow

**Chapter 13: Arrival at the Burrow**

The train journey was particularly enjoyable with the four of them in their own compartment. They weren't taking the Hogwarts Express as they didn't want to go to London. Instead they had caught a different train to a city about an hour from The Burrow and planned on hailing the Knight Bus from there. Their trip went smoothly and at 5 o' clock the Knight Bus was pulling to a stop at the top of a hill. They all got off and started walking downhill towards the Weasley House. Ginny was sucking on a lolly-pop and flicking the same strand of violent red hair from her eyes every minute or so, as she walked alongside her brother. Ron and Hermione were walking hand-in-hand, Harry beside them, and all four were chatting happily. They reached the bottom of the hill and turned a corner. Harry felt a balloon expand inside him when he saw the familiar yard with  those few chickens scratching at the pebbles, and the rooms that protruded out of the house, balanced on air, and the trees swaying gently or leaning on the walls. There were vegetables lined up in the garden and some runner-beans were climbing up a few bamboo sticks, the chimney was smoking and a goat was wandering aimlessly towards the orchard. The paint was peeling from the front door and a brick was missing from the doorstep. It looked just like home.

Harry's heart swelled as he walked inside and smelled the familiar scent of the Burrow. The creaking floorboards and the occasional clanking from the attic ghoul were sounds of home to Harry. A dishcloth was dusting itself along the draining board and through a window to the garden Harry could see the laundry hanging itself on the line. 

There was a loud popping noise and suddenly Hermione squealed "Fred!" 

Harry spun around in time to see George Apparate by his side with an identical 'pop'. The pair of them beamed and Ginny flung her arms around one of them.

"Hey! Guys!" Fred grinned happily. "How was the journey?"

"It was ok," Hermione answered. "The boys fell asleep."

"Hey I was really tired!" Harry objected.

 "Great to see you little bro," George said clapping his hand on Ron's back.

"Yea we missed you 'ickle Ronnikins," Fred said waving at him from his position leaning on the fridge. "You too Ginny," he added winking.

Ginny smiled. Harry noticed the fridge Fred was resting on didn't have any wires coming out of it. He realised it much be cooled by some temperature charm.

"We've been getting lots of orders from Hogwarts students," George said looking at his twin. 

"Yea we had a stack load around Firework Night and business is booming again now it's Christmas!"

"It's _excellent_!" George marvelled. "Got some nice letters from some of the younger Gryffindors too didn't we?"

"Oh they _worship _us," Fred chucked. " _'I__ remember you two -  you're the twins who were always really loud in the common room' " he said, putting on a girly voice._

Everyone laughed and George mimicked a young boys voice, " _'I'm__ in Gryffindor – I remember the good old days when you two used to lay traps and play tricks on everyone in the school!'-"_

 "_You two are the coolest people I know.' " Fred quoted._

George chortled and said in a squeaky voice," _'Me and my friend Melissa think you're awesome!'_"

"Course they do!" George exclaimed loudly and everyone laughed again.

"Never thought we'd make such an impression after leaving!" Fred said, his eyes gleaming. "I know we set the record for detentions but I didn't reckon we'd be _this remembered!"_

"It was hard to beat the number of detentions for them Marauders though eh, Fred? Tough work - only outnumbered them very narrowly," George said earnestly. 

"Yea but we still did it!"

Ginny was laughing and looking at her brothers with admiration. "Aw I really missed you two," she said smiling up at them.

"Aww Gin," George said holding his arms out. She laughed and hugged him whilst Fred ruffled her hair.

Just then, Mrs Weasley entered tying her hair up in a rush. "I heard an awful lot of noise down here so I came to the conclusion that our party had arrived!" she said good-naturedly. 

"Hi Mrs Weasley," Harry grinned.

"Hey Mum!" Ron said.

"Ron! Ginny! Come here you two," she said bubbly, pulling her daughter towards her. "How was your term? I missed you. And Harry! Harry dear, and Hermione! It's so lovely to see you all again!" she said smiling warmly at them. She gave Ginny a kiss on her forehead and flattened her hair. "Are you hungry? You must be _starving!_" she exclaimed suddenly, looking around at them all.

"Oh, I'm alright thanks," Hermione said,

"Nonsense! You can't have eaten since the train journey! Look, I'll get you all a really nice meal done up, how's that sound?"

"Great Mum," Ron said, knowing that once she had made up her mind there was no stopping her.

Molly bustled between the crowd towards the cupboards. She pointed her wand at her apron and it flew towards her and began to knot itself around her waist. "How about you all take your trunks upstairs? Fred and George will help you. Hermione you can sleep in Ginny's room, dear and Harry – Harry can be with Ron as usual. The twins are together too." she had started taking vegetables out of the cupboard and loading them onto the table. "If you can't fit all your things in the wardrobes there's room in mine and Arthur's, should you need it. Fred, honey, pass me the chopping board would you? Once you're all unpacked dinner should be nearly ready and when Arthur comes home from work I thought, maybe we could put up the Tree, eh? That should be fun." She ducked sideways as the chopping board Fred had sent flying, came towards her.

"Ok, thanks Mrs Weasley," Hermione said politely. 

"Oh you're welcome, dear. It's so nice to have so many people around for Christmas. It'll be so much fun. Bill and Charlie should be coming to stay in a few weeks as well. They'll be in their old rooms so try to not move their things around. Ginny can you get me that basket by the sink there?"

Mrs Weasley finally stopped talking about 5 minutes later and the 6 teenagers left the kitchen. Harry hung all his clothes up in Ron's wardrobe and George came by to give him a sleeping bag and mattress.

Dinner was delicious, as Molly's cooking always was. Arthur was delighted to see his children again and Harry couldn't help the infectious Christmas Cheer from spreading to him as well.

*

"George!" Hermione giggled, spitting tiny pieces of tinsel from her mouth brushing it from her hair. "Stop doing that!"

He chuckled and hung a bauble on the lush green branches of the pine tree.

"Hermione, love, would you fix that tinsel up near the top there it's not quite straight," Mrs Weasley said as she walked in with her head peeping over a cardboard box full of decorations. "Could you give me a hand, Ron?" she asked. Ron appeared from behind the tree with a few needles attached to his hair and clothes. 

Hermione pointed her wand upwards and the tinsel corrected itself. "That better?" she asked turning around. Mrs Weasley nodded as her son took the box of her and placed it on a chair behind Harry.

"It's gorgeous," she marvelled, tilting her head to one side and beaming.

Ginny removed a tiny shimmering orb from one branch and placed it on a higher one. Her bobbled santa hat slipped a little as she stood on her tip-toes.

"You're doing excellent," Molly said, "But there are lots more in the box! Let's get going," she clapped her hands.

The 6 Weasleys plus Harry and Hermione continued placing, hanging, draping and hooking things to the tree. Gradually it filled up beautifully whilst streamers and holly were pinned magically on the ceiling and walls around them. Fred, George and Arthur left to hang a few decorations along corridors and staircases in the rest of the house.

It turned dark outside and only the flickering white candles lit up the lounge. About 15 minutes later Molly stood back and sighed. "Ok then! Only one more thing!" she beamed. "The fairy lights! _Accio__ fairies!_" No less than 300 multi-coloured glowing fairies flew into the room at her command. They placed themselves in a magnificent spiral around the branches and Harry just gaped at it. He'd never seen a more beautiful Christmas tree in his life. Sure, the ones at Hogwarts were outstanding but this had a different sort of glory about it. The twinkling lights were reflected in the black glass and the star at the top was glowing gold. 

Fred, George and Arthur entered the room grinning at it. "Well that tree's a bit good eh George?" Fred chuckled. The next few days all seemed to melt into each other. Besides his disturbed sleep, Harry was having a fantastic time at the Burrow. Hermione and Ron found time to be 'the trio' with him as well as having their own time. The twins would tease that the clattering noises from upstairs were more likely to be those two than the ghoul. No-one had mentioned this little joke to Ron or Hermione but it was a matter of time before they overheard it. 

When the wind wasn't blowing too hard and when the sun peeped out from behind clouds, the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione would wrap up and play Quidditch for an hour or so. Naturally Harry was the Seeker – with Ginny Seeking on the opposing team. The twins and Ron would take it in turns being Keeper. When Fred or George wasn't guarding the goalposts they would be a Beater … and Ron, when he wasn't Keeeping, would be a Chaser with Hermione. Harry loved being up in the air. It was one of the few places he could forget about all his worries. Nothing seemed to matter when he was flying. Nothing except the thrill of the game and finding the snitch. 

With wind slapping his face and pulling his hair, Harry circled around the clearing a few times looking out for his favourite golden ball. He saw Hermione throw the Quaffle towards the hoops but Ron hit it with the tail of his broom. With so few players the game got confusing sometimes. There weren't really any particular teams. Ron was against everyone, his job was just to block the Quaffle. The Beaters and Chasers were all on the same team and the Seekers were in a world of their own. Fred send a Bludger towards Ron but it missed by at least 10 inches. After having played on his team for 3 years at school, Harry knew Fred's aim was far better than that and decided he'd missed his brother on purpose.

"Harry!" Ginny shouted flying up to the same level as him.

Harry's immediate thought was that it was a ploy to draw his attention from the snitch. Automatically his head whipped around looking for the gold ball and then his eyes darted to Ginny's hand.

She giggled, "It's not a trick!" she said wind twirling her hair everywhere. "Just came to talk, seeing as neither of us is having much luck."

Harry nodded and grinned. Normally he wouldn't be so unprofessional as to converse with the enemy during a game – but it was Ginny after all. There was little he could do to resist those eyes and that smile.

"Yea I thought I saw it once but no such luck. You're not a bad flyer you know," he said.

Ginny giggled again and shrugged, "Well with Charlie, Fred and George in my family I suppose it's supposed to come naturally."

He nodded and quickly scanned the ground below them. George was saving Hermione from a Bludger and Fred seemed to be playing double role with a beater-bat in one hand and the Quaffle in the other. He sped towards the end of the clearing, aiming for the central hoop. Ron gripped his broom determinedly and glared at his oncoming brother. Fred threw the Quaffle, sending it sideways off-course and right into the other hoop. Ron scowled and the twins laughed.

"Poor Ron, he really needs some training again – seems to have lost his knack over the summer," Ginny said.

Harry had to agree and he was about to say so when he saw the snitch fluttering by Hermione's foot. He dived for it, Ginny at his tail seconds later. Hermione squealed and darted out of the way. The snitch flew to the right and both Seekers took a sharp turn. It flew up and Harry pulled out of his dive. _This was it – he was chasing the golden snitch now. This was his favourite part._ Ginny's reflexes were slightly slower than his giving him an extra few seconds to gain speed.

Harry's entire attention was on that ball. He couldn't hear the wind… Couldn't hear the rest of the game... Didn't care how close Ginny was to him – he was focused on the snitch and nothing but it. He accelerated on his Firebolt, ignoring the stinging of the cold air in his eyes. He was nearly there – so close he could see the white wings buzzing. He jerked his broom to the right as the ball changed directions and felt Ginny bump into his legs as she did the same. Adrenaline rushed through him – like it did every time he was so close to catching the snitch. This wasn't a real game, there weren't even real teams but he wanted to glory all the same. He was a Seeker. The Seeker - and this golden ball was _his. With a great swoop he enclosed it in his fist just as Ginny's hand closed over his own. He braked to a sudden stop and yelled out that he'd got it. Everyone below slowed down and looked up to check. Harry waved it in his hands and Ginny sat laughing besides him._

"I was so close!" she exclaimed. "I grabbed your hand I was only a second behind you!"

Harry looked at her and grinned, "Who's the better Seeker then?" he said cheekily and Ginny punched him playfully.

There was nothing like a good game of Quidditch to up someone's mood.


	13. I Love You

**Chapter 14: I love you**

The next day Hermione and Ron were lying down in the thin layer of snow, wearing beanie-hats, gloves, scarves and thick coats. They were lying in the brightest patch of sun they could find at the top of hill.. Hermione turned to face Ron, her face white with pink patches on her cheeks and nose. They could hear a few robins tweeting in the distance, and occasionally some snow would sprinkle off a tree as a bird took flight. Other than that it was still and Hermione could enjoy being with Ron.

Ron faced her too and smiled a bit, "Are you too cold? Do you want to go inside?"

"No," she smiled. "I'm wrapped up so warm – only my face is cold."

Ron placed his hands either side of her face and gently pressed on her cheeks, stopping the wind getting to them. He leant closed to her and she closed her eyes. It was harder to kiss in the cold but Ron enjoyed it all the same. And judging by the flesh colour returning to Hermione's face – she did too.

They often came up here. Just to be alone. To talk about anything and everything. Like two best friends would.

"Ron do you think Harry's ok?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Haven't you noticed? Look at the bags under his eyes. And he barely smiles too. Is he getting much sleep? You're in the same room as him, you should know."

Ron felt a bit guilty. He hadn't been paying attention to Harry at night. He'd simply fallen straight to sleep himself. "Er – I'm not sure. I think he gets to sleep eventually."

"I'm so worried about him. He looks so worn out!" Hermione exclaimed, her voice full of care and anxiety. "He's not healthy anymore and he doesn't focus much either. I know he's eating but what if he isn't sleeping? He could get so ill I don't want him to be ill!"

"Hey, hey calm down," Ron whispered stroking her hair. "I'll ask him about it. He's had a tough term but I reckon he'll cheer up around Christmas."

Hermione lay her head in Ron's arm and flicked some snow of her gloves. "Do you think he's still getting nightmares?"

"I don't know," he answered slowly. "Maybe."

"He doesn't talk a lot now either. It's like he's not Harry anymore! He's not is he?"

Ron shrugged slightly. "Just give him some time."

"But ... but - he's had all first term and he's just getting worse and worse. I think time will do more harm than good," she said sadly.

"I'll talk to him."

Hermione closed her eyes. A while later she whispered, "You're so comfy."

A smile pulled on the edges of Ron's lips. "You're so cuddly," he said in reply.

"I'm sorry for when I was mean to you all these years."

Ron shook his head, "I was worse. Don't worry – it's all in the past now. All that matters is the present and the future." He kissed her forehead, "And I love having you in my present."

Hermione smiled. "You're so sweet."

Ron stroked her, "You're so beautiful."

"You're so caring."

"_You're_ so gentle," he said. 

Hermione sighed. "I never thought you could be like this. Never saw this side of Ron Weasley. I'm so glad I can see you now though."

"I'm glad you can see me too. I think I'd go crazy if I couldn't have you. I've wanted you for ages, Mione. I love the way you look at me sometimes. It makes me want to protect you."

Hermione smiled again and snuggled into him. Snow scraped on the ground and a few flakes fell from her beanie.

"Please look after me," she whispered.

"I will," Ron replied.

Hermione felt a tickle in her stomach. She couldn't feel the snow, she couldn't see the white sun glaring at her, she couldn't hear the birds or the crunching of the snow. All she knew was that she was lying in Ron's arms and she'd never felt safer.

Ron looked down at her face. Her eyelashes curling out from her soft eyelids, ands the way her skin fitted her face so perfectly – resting on every bone as though she'd been hand crafted by the best artist in the world. The way her brown hair fell across her face and made thin grey shadows streak across her. Her lips were rosy and so delicate, her cheeks soft and round. The way her collar bones stuck out a little from her neck. Ron loved to trace his fingers along them. He'd never noticed how beautiful Hermione was. But now he couldn't keep his eyes from her. She was beautiful inside too. She cared about him so much. It was like she'd taken out her heart and placed it in his hands for him to guard. He wanted so much to guard it. For her to know he'd guard it and love her. He hated to see her upset. He felt like it was his fault. As though he'd failed as a boyfriend. He wanted her to be happy and at peace. It was like she was a child, lying in his arms – giving him every bit of her trust. He kissed her cheek delicately.

"Hermione," he whispered.

Her eye-lids flickered open. "Mmm?"

He looked into her hazel eyes. He could see right into them, even past all the beautiful shades of brown spiking out from the centre – he could see right into her soul. "I love you," he said.

*

Fred, George, Ginny and Harry were all in the twins' room playing an extremely loud game of exploding snap. Mrs Weasley pushed the door opened with her back and walked in carrying a tray of cookies and drinks. "Thought you might be hungry," she said cheerfully.

Fred and George beamed. "Thanks Mum!" they chorused reaching to take the tray off her.

She smiled around the room and opened her mouth to say something when the pack of cards suddenly exploded. Sparks flew around and the roar echoed around the room. It had been Ginny's unfortunate luck and her front half was now entirely black, as was the ceiling behind her and the skirt of Molly's dress. Molly rolled her eyes and flicked her wand to clear the mess. "I wish it didn't make such an awfully loud noise, we can hear you downstairs you know!" she turned around and left. Harry immediately started dealing the cards out again.

"We're trying to invent some really cool pranks yanno," Fred said suddenly.

"Oh yea? What?" Ginny said, her face glowing with excitement.

"Well they're the same as some of the other ones – but you can target them."

"Whaddaya mean?" Harry asked as he dealt the last card to George.

"Take the portable explosions we invented, yea? They look like parchment or a wand or a clock. And when someone goes to use it blows up in their face, right? Well we're trying to get them targeted – so it only happens to particular people," Fred explained.

"It could be a flower that doesn't harm anyone but as soon as Snape walks past it, it explodes!" George laughed as he put his first card down.

The others joined in the laughter. "It's quite tricky but we're getting there," Fred nodded adding his card.

Harry put down his card and Ginny followed. "They sound really cool," Ginny smiled. 

"We know," Fred said devilishly.

Four explosions later they finally packed up the game and Harry stood up, pulling camouflaged ash from his hair.

"You look so tired, Harry," Ginny mentioned.

Harry shrugged. "Dunno why," he said coldly.

She dropped the subject immediately and watched him leaving the room. Ginny wanted desperately to know what was wearing her boyfriend out so much. She hated seeing his cloudy eyes and limp hair. Where was the fun-loving Harry she'd fallen for? Not that she felt any different for this one ... she just wished she knew what it was that was doing this to him. 

Ginny and Harry met in secret as much as they could. Sometimes they pretended to bump into each other and other times they snuck quietly out to meet with one another. Their sessions could never be very long. They couldn't risk someone seeing or hearing them. Harry thought it particularly dangerous to be snogging Ginny with so many Weasley's in the house. But when she looked pleadingly up at him with her entrancing eyes and gently snaked her arms around him, he would give in. Every time.

Ron and Hermione arrived at back at the house exactly as dinner was being served. They hung up their snowy coats and took off their woollen garments. No-body need ask where they'd been. The pair sat together in two empty chairs opposite Harry. Mrs Weasely had started pouring hot chocolate into all the mugs when Ginny arrived and took the remaining seat, next to Harry.

"Smells great darling," Arthur said appreciatively.

Molly smiled and sat herself down in her chair. "I hope it tastes as good," she replied.

There was little conversation as the 9 of them (Bill had arrived that morning, Charlie was still in Romania) ate their food. Harry's knees banged against Ginny's occasionally and every time they did, her hands would slip slightly and Harry would press his legs together, determined not to let their cover slip. They'd worked so hard to build a wall between their secret and the rest of the people in the room. He couldn't let it fall. It would be risking too much. Plus – there was that extra thrill in being so secretive about it all too.


	14. Caught in the Act

**Chapter 15: Caught in the Act**

Harry woke with an echoing yelp and felt a dizzy numbness spread through his head. _He really should move his sleeping bag – every time he woke up like that he would smack his head on the foot of Ron's bed. _The dark room slowly swam into focus and the pain drained away. Harry's eyes moved over to Ron's bed and he watched him. Ron was still for a few seconds and then his hand twitched and his mouth fell open a little. Harry breathed out. Once, when he had woken yelling, Ron had woken too. He didn't want to have to deal with that again. His nightmares, as far as he was concerned, was something he wanted to keep to himself. It was almost as if he was ashamed of them. 

He felt particularly vulnerable in the dark. It had never used to scare Harry but now the very blackness seemed to move and creep towards him. He turned over squeezing his eyes shut. Although it made no visible difference, knowing that the darkness was the inside of his eyelids was slightly more comforting that staring blankly into nothing. 

Upstairs Mrs Weasley was sitting up in bed listening. Harry's moans had woken her up as they did almost every night. Arthur slept through them – so did most of the house. But Molly's motherly instincts had improved her bed-time hearing.  She reached to her bedside cabinet and added 4 more sentences to a letter she was writing.

_P.S. Harry's having nightmares. He wakes up shouting almost every night. I'm so worried about him, Albus. I don't know what to do._ Errol was asleep on the wardrobe, so she rolled up the parchment, climbed out of bed and poked his fluffy belly. He awoke with a long, low hoot and looked bleary eyes at Molly. "Take this to Dumbledore," she whispered, tying it to his foot. Errol hooted again and gave her a disgruntled look before taking off. 

She waited a while and when there were no more sounds from below she lay back down and slowly fell into slumber.

*

Harry pulled a T-shirt over his head as Ron wriggled into his Jeans. Harry looked up as he heard a bang, a crash and a few thuds coming from upstairs and getting louder. It sounded like something had been sent down the stairs. Harry stepped out on the landing, buckling his belt and saw George in a heap on the floor. For a second he was shocked but when George started laughing, Harry did too.

Ron appeared next to him and pointed at the heap that was his brother. "Haha! Fell down the stairs!" he laughed "Idiot!" 

George was laughing too much to reply or attempt to get up. Ginny's head appeared from her room and she grinned at the sight. "You are so clumsy you know!" she giggled. 

Harry leant back against the doorframe to watch the scene, still laughing at the extremely un-coordinated George Weasley.

"Not – not – my-" George panted in attempts to speak over his own howling laughter. 

"It wasn't his fault," Fred said for him, as he took the last step down the stairs and over his brother. "I wanted to go down first and we were wrestling. I won the fight but he still got down first."

Everyone laughed again.

George grinned, "Lost - again bro!" he teased.

Harry shook his head and returned to Ron's room smiling to himself. 18 years old and them two were still the most hilarious set of pranksters he'd ever met.

Molly was soon calling out that breakfast was ready. Harry often expected the stairs to give way under the stress of all 6 teenagers trampling down them, but they never did. "Don't trip George!" Ginny shouted from the front of the line.

"I won't!" he called back. Then there was a scuffle and an "Oof." Harry turned around to see Fred clinging onto his brother. 

"Quick reflexes, mate," George said grinning.

"Any time," Fred beamed.

Harry chuckled and bound down the last few stairs.  
  


*

Ginny brought her head back into the bedroom and closed the door behind her. "Coast clear," she smiled.

Harry smiled too, "So does Ginny want to – um – 'talk'?" 

Ginny laughed and sat on his lap, "How did you know?" she whispered, their noses almost touching.

"Because I want to, too," Harry replied just before brushing his lips against Ginny's and pulling her shapely waist towards him.

It was 2 o'clock in the afternoon and they were alone in Ginny's room. The door wasn't locked – it would look to suspicious – they were just hoping everyone would stay busy downstairs for the next 10 minutes or so. Harry and Ginny's meetings could never be as long as they wanted them to be – it was far too risky. Although… there had been one occasion when they had crept downstairs whilst everyone else slept.

Ginny let her weight rest in Harry's arms as she massaged his unruly hair with her fingers. Harry's arms tightened around her waist and he let out a mumble of pleasure as she responded passionately to his kissing. Suddenly the door knob twisted and next second the room was in full few of the two people standing in the hallway. Ginny scrambled off Harry and looked fearfully at the intruders.

George nudged his twin and they both grinned identical grins.

_Oh no,_ was all Harry could think. He was suddenly acutely aware of his lopsided collar and the position of his legs.

"We – we were just-" Ginny stuttered.

"Oh we know exactly what you were doing," Fred said delightedly as he raised his eyebrows and walked in.

"Ginny and Harry getting it on!" George said soundly highly amused and entering also.

Fred looked at their shocked faces and laughed. "What, you think we haven't guessed by now?" 

Harry glanced at Ginny feeling sickened. Judging by her expression she was feeling just as horrified as he was.

"They think we're idiots, Fred," George said gloomily.

Fred put on a false sad face and put his hand on his brother's shoulder, "So young and naïve," he sighed shaking his head.

"We can change that though," George said his eyes glinting evilly.

"Oh indeed my second-half, we can! First we must go and be telling mother of their behaviour," Fred said turning towards the door.

George beamed and turned around too.

"Don't!" Ginny pleaded.

Fred and George turned slowly around, their eyes wide, eye brows raised and hands over their mouths in mock surprise.

"_Ginny Weasley_!" Fred said wagging his finger at her. "I'd expect more from you!"

George put on a serious face too, "You too Harry Potter. You want to make-out with my sister you have to face the consequences."

" 'Face the consequences' that was a good one bro," Fred muttered.

"I know," George replied out of the corner of his mouth. 

Harry and Ginny looked at each-other.

"Oh! Oh would you look at that!" Fred exclaimed pointing. "Bored of us already aren't they? Rather get back to their kissing and their touchy-feely wouldn't they?!"

George's jaw fell open, "Would you believe it? Youngsters today," he sighed shaking his head.

Fred shook his head, dismay clouding his eyes. "Our own baby, sister," he sniffed.

"Growing up so fast!" George squeaked, covering his face with his hands.

"It's so sad!" bawled Fred leaning on George's shoulder. They both stood there, their shoulders shaking for a few seconds until they started laughing. They were laughing so hard they had to cling onto each other for support. Harry couldn't help it – he started laughing too, but stopped when he saw Ginny's face.

Taking a deep breath George said "Have no fear my young apprentices! Activities practised within closed doors of this house will remain so."

Fred nodded, drawing his shoulders up and adding in deep voice, "We take your secret to our graves!"

"Does Ronnikins know?" George asked suddenly.

Ginny and Harry both shook their heads. The twins eyes glittered. "Naughty, Naughty."

"Don't tell him!" Ginny begged.

"Oh we won't," Fred beamed. And with that the pair of them bent into identical majestic bows and walked out. Harry could hear them laughing all the way down the hallway.

Ginny looked at him, her lips scrunched together nervously.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Harry asked giving her a leg a comforting rub. "They won't tell."

Ginny nodded, "Yea. It's just – kinda embarrassing ... my big brothers coming in and – er," she hunched her shoulders and lowered her neck so a sheet of red hair covered her face.

Not knowing quite what to do placed his hand on top of her head and said softly, "Don't _worry_ about it – those two have seen far worse in their times I bet you."

Ginny smiled weakly, although Harry couldn't see her face. "Yea I suppose. But _still _... Fred and George walking in on me ... er ... and seeing their little sister-"  
"Oh they don't care about that! You're 15 they know what you get up to!"

Ginny giggled a bit and then rested her head on Harry's shoulder. 

"FRED!" came a yell from down two flights of stairs, "GEORGE! RON! HARRY! EVERYBODY... DOWNSTAIRS!" Mrs Weasley shouted. Ginny looked up at Harry and he shrugged. "Maybe lunch's ready or something," he said.

Ginny shrugged too and they walked out together. Ginny went down the stairs first and after waiting until she was walking down the corridor on the floor below and Harry followed, fixing the angle of his shirt as he did.

Everybody was gathered in the kitchen, wads of ham squashed between thick slices of bread were on plates in front of each person. Harry sat down between Ron and Hermione. Charlie Weasley was also at the table. He had flown in from Romania a few hours ago and Harry noticed he'd gained a few more burn marks since the last time he'd seen him.

"Ok, now everybody's here," Molly said brightly, "I've got lunch ready but what I really wanted you all for was this," she picked up a two page letter from the counter behind her and continued. "Dumbledore's just written to me and he says it's not safe for us to continue staying here. Don't ask questions," she added seeing Ginny's mouth open, "We just have to leave tonight alright? You can pack up your stuff today, we'll be going to stay at the Headquarters."

Harry's stomach dipped. "We can't travel by floo power and not everyone can Apparate, Porkey's are out of the question too so Arthur's going to rent a car or two from a muggle place, Harry do you think you could go with him and help?"

Harry nodded and Arthur flashed him a smile before Molly carried on speaking, "You don't have to worry, children. Nothing's wrong yet, we're just being careful. Now eat up I gave you all extra helpings today."

Harry glanced around at his friends who all looked equally confused. He didn't risk looking at Ginny, especially with the twins at the table, so with a quick shrug in reply to Ron's raised eyebrows he started eating his sandwich.


	15. Twelve Grimmauld Place Again

**Chapter 16: Twelve Grimmauld Place again**

The afternoon was spent gathering clothes and other belongings which had spread across the whole house. Harry found some of his belongings in very puzzling places of which he was sure he hadn't left his things in. Examples were: on top of the cupboard that was in the corner of the bathroom, jammed between chests of drawers in Ron's room and behind curtains in the lounge. His weren't the worst though: he'd seen George retrieving some of his school books from within the depths of a bush in the garden and Ginny wringing out a soaked hat which, judging by the colour had been fished from within the pond. By the time dusk was falling though, the house was looking a lot less cramped and Harry's trunk was almost full. Arthur came and knocked on Ron's room door. "Harry, you in there?"

"Yea," Harry shoved another book down the edge of his trunk, stood up and opened the door.

"Are you nearly ready?" he asked pleasantly.

Harry nodded and Mr Weasley's eyes scanned the room. "Excellent well if you don't mind, do you think you could come along with me now to fetch these cars?"

"Ok. Do you know where we're going?" he asked as the two of them started walking down the stairs.

"I believe there is a rental place in the muggle settlement 10 minutes from here. It's only a village, you've seen if before – 4th year I think – but I'm sure I've seen one there."

They were in luck, because there was indeed a Car Rental Store where Arthur had suspected. Harry gave the address of 4 Privet Drive on the form and handed the keys over to Mr Weasley. He taught Arthur how to fill up the tank with petrol and explained how to use a towing rope. By the time they arrived back at the Burrow, trailing another car behind them, the sun had set and dinner was being eaten.

Harry lay wide awake that night, conversing with Ron in whispers. Neither could sleep, and judging by the occasional mutters and scuffles coming from the rooms around them, neither could Hermione and Ginny nor Fred and George.

"Wonder when we're going," Ron said in a hushed voice.

"Yea."

"Maybe they fell asleep and forgot?"

"No. Don't think so," whispered Harry.

"Yea."

Harry turned over and re-arranged his pillows. He didn't want to leave the Burrow. Least of all he didn't want to go back to 12 Grimmauld Place... ever – ever again. He looked dismally around Ron's bright orange room, which looked sort of brown in the dark, and vaguely wondered if he would be here this summer too. 

"Harry?" Ron whispered leaning out of his bed and looking at Harry on the mattress on the floor.

"What?"

"You ok?"

"Yea. Yea I'm just a bit tired," he said quietly.

Ron lay back down and there was another long gap where all they could hear was the distant murmur of speech from across the corridor. "How long do they plan on waiting?" Ron said angrily.

"I don't know. We'll go soon." Harry snuggled down into the sleeping bag and continued admiring Ron's tiny room.

The voices from across the hall grew louder and were joined by two more. Soon they heard scuffling, a few coughs and some footsteps. The door to the room next to them opened and Harry could hear Mr and Mrs Weasley telling Ginny and Hermione to go downstairs. Their own door opened next and Molly walked into the room. "Boys? Are you awake?"

"Yep," they both said.

"Great. Well we're off soon, pop downstairs would you? Fred and George have the car keys."

Harry started pushing his blankets off and wormed his way out of his sleeping bag without unzipping it.

It wasn't long before all 6 of the Weasleys plus Hermione and Harry were shared out between the two cars and reversing out of the driveway. As they drove off down the hill Harry turned to look at the rickety building balanced on itself, sitting quietly in the moonlight getting smaller until it was merely a blob in the distance.

*

Harry titled his head back and stretched his toes out inside his shoes. They'd been in this car about 4 hours now and were still driving. Outside there were no signs of dawn and all that Harry saw when he looked out of the windows was his own reflection. Ginny had fallen asleep about an hour ago, once the conversation between Ron, Ginny, Bill, himself and Arthur had slowly dwindled into silence. Her head was rested on Harry's shoulder. He had a hard deal persuading himself not to stroke her – which would obviously look suspicious to all 3 of the Weasleys in the car. Mr Weasley sighed and shifted in his seat. It might have been more bearable if there was at least _some _scenery to watch fly past the windows. The other car, driven by Molly was behind them and occasionally she would flicker the indicators and Arthur would respond by flickering his too. Harry assumed this was either to comfort each other in the long boring hours, or some signal to say 'everything's alright here – how about your lot?'

Harry looked at Ron who was staring straight ahead at the passenger seat head-rest. Noticing Harry's gaze on him, Ron turned and smiled. Harry smiled and shrugged too. There wasn't must point in talking. Their earlier attempts had all ended with a few half-hearted 'yea's and then more silence. _He should have thought to bring a game or some paper. Oh well, it couldn't be far now..._

*

The two cars slowed to a stop by a sign that read 'Grimmauld Place'. Molly got out and held something up into the air. A second later an orb of light flew out of the nearest lamp and towards her hand. Harry recognised the instrument from the first time he'd visited this street. Once all the lamps were put out she climbed back into the car. Neither Molly nor Arthur used their headlights as they drove carefully between the rows of houses. They stopped outside 12 which looked oddly out-of-place next to 12 and 13. Mr Weasley turned around. "We're here!" he said brightly. "Wake Ginny up could you, Harry?" he grinned at his youngest son and then climbed out. Harry felt a blast of cold as the door let the night air slide into their vehicle.

"Ginny," he said lifting her head off his shoulder. "Wake up. We're here," he nudged her and she mumbled something. "Ginny, wake up," he said again shaking her gently. She blinked and asked blearily, "Are we here now?" 

"Yep," Ron said. "Come on let's get inside the house pronto, I'm freezing." 

When everyone was gathered on the doorstep Arthur handed Charlie and Bill a note each. They read them using light from the tips of their wands and then Harry saw their eyes look directly at the front door. Despite the early hours of the morning Harry still managed to realise that the notes were obviously from Dumbledore because the oldest Weasley brothers had never been inside the Headquarters. Bill and Charlie both destroyed their pieces of parchment and nodded at their Dad. Mr Weasley put his wand to the lock and whispered 'Alohomora'. The door swung open and the Weasley's started filing in. Harry saw Molly get the Put-Outer out of her pocket and click it as he walked inside. 

The door shut behind them and everyone just stood there in the hall.  It was a nice change from the temperature outside, but standing there, Harry suddenly realised he'd rather be back in the car. He knew how big this hall was and the emptiness rang louder than Fred and George's experiments. 

"Lumos," Bill said. A tiny ball of light appeared at the end of his wand sending rays right to every corner of the room. Everyone copied.

"Alright well you all know your way around. I'm sure you can find the bedrooms," Arthur said.

A few people nodded mutely and the crowd began shuffling towards the stairs.

It was so strange being in this house. His knees felt weak and everything seemed strangely surreal. It could have had something to do with the fact he'd been awake staring at blackness for the whole night – but Harry thought otherwise. He knew instantly that he wasn't going to find staying in this house comfortable. He ran his hands along the banister and he walked solemnly up the staircase. Hermione fell into step beside him.

"Harry?" she said quietly.

He looked at her.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

_For 3 o clock in the morning she was pretty observant. _"Yea, why?" Harry answered, his voice gruff.

"I'm so sorry you had to come here," she said earnestly.  "But if Dumbledore thinks it's for the best ..." Hermione trailed off and paused before staring a new sentence. "You'll be ok," she said – although she didn't sound as certain as she normally did when she told him that.

*

Harry awoke at noon that day and it took him a second or two to figure out where he was. He yawned and pushed the covers off him. There were mumbling noises coming from downstairs. He must have been the last to wake up then, Harry thought. He rubbed his eyes and shook his head. The sun was glaring at him, particularly strong for a winter's day.  Hedwig hooted from the other side of the room and Harry looked up to see her perched on the knob of a chest of drawers. She cocked her head to one side and hooted again. Sighing, Harry got out of bed and looked around the room, discovering that someone had brought his trunk up for him. Harry unlocked it and carried a small plastic box over to his pet owl. He scattered the seeds on the wooden surface and she immediately started pecking. Harry put the lid back on and placed the tub on a shelf next to him. 

He didn't know what he wanted to do. He didn't want to go downstairs, really – but staying in this room would be pretty boring. Then, with a flutter of wings Hedwig swooped up and landed on his head. Harry had tried to duck but she knew him too well. He lifted his hand up to stroke her and she rubbed her head against his hands. Harry's hand paused in mid-air. She hooted softly and continued massaging him with her beautiful, soft feathers. He smiled. Hedwig always knew when he was upset and it was so nice to have her care for him. She pecked his finger softly and took off again. "Thanks, Hedwig,' Harry whispered. "I love you too." She turned away from her food and stared at Harry's bright green eyes with her own large yellow ones. She didn't have to say anything, Harry knew what she meant. She jerked her head away and snapped up another seed. 

He stretched his arms into the air and decided he might as well go down and see everyone. It sounded like they were having lunch anyway.

*

"Alastor and Podmore are working with Dumbledore to try and get the damn Ministry to help with Azkaban. Fudge wants nothing to do with it. Says it's beyond our reach and Azkaban is one thing we'll have to accept we're not getting back. Idiot," Mundungus spat.

Snape sighed and stared at his hot chocolate. 

"And we don't have any advances on the Giants. Hagrid failed his mission as you know and Madame Maxime won't tell us anything," said Tonks.

Several members from the Order were sitting around in a small room behind the kitchen, discussing their progressions. Molly was cosy in a soft easy chair she had brought in and her hands were resting on her knees. Arthur was sitting straight in a wooden backed chair, his face creased with concentration. Mundungus, who was slouched in a wicket chair looked like he'd much rather be somewhere else. The brightest looking of all of them, was Tonks, but still she wasn't her usual bubbly self.  Professor Lupin had his hands tucked his pockets and his eyes were closed. His fraying robes matched the peeling cement of the brick wall he was leaning on. Emmeline Vance was rested in a rocking chair, appearing more relaxed than the others but still immensely concentrated, despite the fact that she was twirling her stunning blonde hair around her index finger. The last person was Professor Snape, whose head was rested in his right hand. He was still staring at his hot chocolate, which he held in his other arm and swirled around every now and then.

Molly sighed, "So do we have any other leads?" she asked doubtfully.

Snape put his mug down. "Yes, actually. Dumbledore and I were talking the other day. He came up with an ingenious idea which we could use to track the whereabouts of certain Death Eaters. We could use it to watch the Ministry, Hogwarts, Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley. We'd be able to see if anyone was planning to attack or trying to break into somewhere. It would be excellent if we could get it to work. The idea was to create a – _a_ _map." Lupin's eyes suddenly snapped opened and Snape smirked. "Yes, Remus. We want you to make a map like the one you used to use to sneak around Hogwarts."_

Lupin sighed and looked around at everyone. He shook his head.

"What?" Snape snapped. "What do you mean 'no'?" 

"I would need James and Sirius," he said slowly.

Molly looked at him sympathetically.

"Surely you can remember how you did it? It would help our side more than you could think-"

"I'm aware how useful it would be, Severus," Lupin interrupted. "But the fact remains that I cannot make it without all the Marauders. Except perhaps Pettigrew."

Snape rolled his eyes and flicked his greasy hair out of his way, "Dumbledore thought that might be the case. But he wants you to try nonetheless."

Remus rubbed his forehead with his hands and closed his eyes again. Snape knew the conversation was over and faced the others.

"Have you got any information to share with us from last night's gathering?" Emmeline asked, letting go of her hair as it sprung into a coil by her cheek.

Snape shook his head, "Not much, he was simply checking up on us all," he replied.

Emmeline nodded.

"And he's got a reward scheme going now. The Death Eater who presents him with the most Aurors a month gets to personally torture their victims in Azkaban," he said bitterly.

Molly gasped.

Mundungus coughed and clenched his hands. "I wish that ruddy Minister would stop whimpering and get on with helping. Is there nothing you can do Arthur?"

"You know what he thinks of me," Mr Weasley replied shortly.

"Harry!" Molly exclaimed suddenly.

"What?" Dung grunted. "The Potter boy? What about him?"

Molly ignored him and stood up. "Good afternoon, dear!" she smiled. Tonks, Snape and Dung all turned around in their seats to see Harry standing at the doorway.

"Hello Mrs Weasley," he smiled as she hugged him.

"How did you sleep?" she asked happily.

Harry didn't have a chance to reply though, as Severus suddenly said "How much have you heard?"

"Nothing," Harry answered instantly.

"Don't lie, tell us when you got here," Mundungus said.

"You're not in trouble, Harry," said Lupin, who was looking at him now, "We just want to know."

Molly let go of him and he said, "When Dung asked if Mr Weasley could do something to make Fudge stop – whimpering."

Snape looked at Harry with narrowed eyes and said harshly, "Next time make your presence known would you?"

Harry nodded.

"Well would you like some lunch?" Molly asked merrily, after shooting Severus a warning look.

Harry shook his head. "Nah I'm not hungry. Where's Ron and Hermione?" he asked.

"I don't know. Upstairs somewhere. Come on, dear," she said as she lead him out of the room with her and shut the door.


	16. Truths and Dares

**Chapter 17: Truths and Dares**

It was December 20th and suddenly Christmas seemed a lot closer than it had when they arrived 3 days ago. The Head Quarters however, weren't decorated at all. There wasn't a single ribbon or bell, not one fairy, no mistletoe and certainly no tree. In fact, the house was rather gloomy. Corridor upon corridor of bare walls, stairs and stairs of the same polished, ebony-wood steps and room by room of high, dismal ceilings. Sometimes Harry would walk around on his own. He hadn't explored the whole house when he'd stayed there in summer, and so now, when he was bored, he would let his feet tread solemnly around the house's many dark passageways. On his wanderings he'd discovered a small room, whose door had been hidden behind a tapestry of  a very pretty looking woman, draped in all sorts of finery including an enormous necklace with 'Elladora' engraved on it. It was inside this room that Harry happened to be sitting, his head in his hands and his feet dangling off the edge of the desk. 

The furniture was extravagant in this room. The chairs and tables all matched each other, and every leg had a golden serpent painted on it. There was a large bed in the centre too, the covers of which looked like they hadn't been touched for decades. There were books lining the shelves too and jewellery hanging off tiny stands on a dressing table. There was a very dusty looking candelabra with snake heads moulded into it on a tiny table in the corner of the room. Harry assumed this must have been Sirius' Aunt Elladora's bedroom; hence the portrait over the door. 

It was a little creepy being in here, but he liked the quiet all the same. It gave him time to think things over. Being at the Order's Head Quarter's made Harry exposed to a lot of information and news about Voldemort and the war he'd started. He'd got to re-meet people he'd only seen briefly over the summer before last. Members from the Order would pop by with pieces of information or top-secret letters and then leave again. Back at Hogwarts no-one really knew about the situation the wizarding world was in. Hogwarts was like a safe haven where you could forget about the evil and the terror raging on outside the walls – and simply be a student. Of course Harry knew that Voldemort was getting stronger and gaining more and more followers. He could sense it though his scar and sometimes he would get bout of unexplained happiness – although it was a murky, malevolent sort of happiness, which Harry knew belonged to Voldemort. Now that he was out here in the wizarding world again everything hit him full blast. There was a real war on. Voldemort had returned to strength and was starting to spread terror over the land once again. It was like Arthur and Sirius and Dumbledore and so many others had always said – there were dark times ahead – Voldemort's reign had been hell before and a similar hell had already begun to be unleashed once again.

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair. It pained him to be here. He didn't want to admit it – and he'd tried denying it even to himself. But the fact remained the last time he'd been here he could've called out to Sirius and he would have come. All he'd had to do was yell for him and he'd be there. But not now. Last time he'd slept in this house he could've woken up to hear Sirius humming in the kitchen. Last time he'd strolled along the same fine floorboards he had been more worried about not being part of the Order than being with his godfather. Last time he had been here he'd had pleasant dreams: absent of shrieking and crying and flashes of Sirius' shocked face falling away from him. 

Harry stayed for a while longer, enjoying the silence echoing around him and then he left. Elladora scowled at him as he walked down the passageway. He barely noticed he was heading back to the main hall, but when he arrived he was brought out of his thoughts by Hermione's voice.

"Harry! Harry!"

He looked up to see her and Ron walking towards him.

"Hi," he said smiling slightly.

"Where've you been?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged. "Oh just walking."

"Well guess what we just heard!" Ron said grinning. He didn't give Harry time to guess. "Dad and Mad-Eye Moody were talking about this plan the Order have ... They're trying to make something that alerts them of whenever You-Kn ... Voldemort calls his Death Eaters for a meeting-"

"It's really, really advanced magic," Hermione interrupted. "Every time Voldemort makes their Dark Marks burn there'll be some sort of alarm or something that goes off."

"They said it would be useful for when they're planning attacks," said Ron.

"And imagine having that kind of knowledge. They could use it for lots of things! The Order of Phoenix must have been working really hard this past term they've got some really amazing plans!"

Harry nodded. "Yea, I know and they've got spies everywhere too. Dedalus Diggle's working part time in Hogsmeade as a relief person – so whenever any shops need a hand he's there. He overhears loads of useful stuff."

"It's pretty weird. I never really understood that this whole war thing had gotten so far. In the summer there were loads more raids and threats and everything but it's so serious now," Ron said sounding a little apprehensive.

"Mmm" Hermione agreed. "It's scary."

"Move," said a spiteful voice interrupting their conversation. He looked down to see Kreacher frowning at the three of them.

"Excuse me?" Harry said indignantly, ignoring that they were in fact blocking the stairs.

"Where are your manners?" Ron said scolding. 

"Kreacher doesn't have to be polite to you. My mistress hates people like you. Blood Traitor!" he hissed.

"OI!" Harry snapped. "Watch your mouth!"

"You cannot tell Kreacher that! Kreacher can say what he wants to you. My mistress would say lots of things to you if she could. Now get out of the way."

"Not unless you ask nicely you stupid house-elf!" Ron spat.

Kreacher's eyes grew wide, "Don't speak to Kreacher that way you disgusting excuse for a pure-blood."

"Don't speak to Ron like that you disgusting excuse for a house-elf!" Harry retorted. 

Kreacher shot Harry a death stare.

"Harry, leave him," Hermione said shaking her head.

"Kreacher doesn't want The Mudblood sticking up for him. She would do better to shut up."

Harry sighed in frustration, "Look you little vermin, quit saying horrid things ok? There's plenty more we could say about your _beloved mistress so forget about it alright?"_

"Don't you dare say things like that about my mistress! Oh if you could see her you'd-"

"Curse her on the spot," Ron interjected.

"Ron, Harry, come on – you know he's not right in the head ... let's just go."

Kreacher grinned evilly, "That's right. Go away you pathetic pieces of scum. Leave Kreacher to do his _cleaning._"

Harry turned around and walked back up the stairs with Hermione and Ron following him. "Merlin, that house-elf annoys me," Ron grunted when they reached the top.

"Yea, I know!" Harry groaned. "I wish someone would hurry up and shove his head up on the wall with all the rest of them."

"Harry, don't say that," Hermione said.

Half an hour later the trio plus Ginny were all relaxed in a large room with deluxe velvet suites. 

"Chuck us the Berti Botts," Ron said. Harry grabbed the packet next to him and lobbed it across the room at his friend.

Molly had been out earlier that day and brought home a whole basket full of sweets for the lot of them. At least a quarter had been successfully demolished already.

Fred and George walked in, "Hey chaps!" one of them said brightly.

Ginny beamed. "Hi."

"How is everyone?" Fred asked.

Ron shrugged. 

"Alright," Harry replied.

"Why the doom and gloom?" George asked frowning. "Ran out of food?"

Ginny snorted and Harry couldn't help smiling. 

George smiled at his response and sat down next to his little brother. Fred plonked himself on a soft chair near Harry and sighed. "So what are we all talking about?"

They continued chatting, laughing and eating for a while. The shadows splashed along the floor gradually lengthened as noon left and the afternoon grew older. Harry was so full of chocolate, sherbet, gelatine and sugar that he simply couldn't force himself to eat the rest of the Fizzing Whizzbies, which lay deserted on his arm rest. Ron's Blowing Gum, Hermione's Jelly Slugs and the twins' Fudges lay similarly abandoned. The basket in the centre of room could now offer only 4 packets of sweets and one bottle of pumpkin juice.

Suddenly Fred broke the silence and suggested enthusiastically that they play a game of Truth or Dare. Everyone agreed and George was the first victim.

"Truth or dare?" Fred asked him.

"Dare," George replied instantly.

"Um ok—" Fred thought for a second and then beamed as a wicked idea wriggled into his mind. "Call Kreacher in here and make him eat a Canary Cream!"

The room immediately burst into howling laughter; all of them obviously enjoying the same mental image of their least-favourite house-elf transfiguring into a squawking multi-coloured bird.

"EXCELLENT!" Ron laughed. "This is going to super!"

Harry sat up grinning too, "Yea it's great!"

"No!" Hermione said sharply. She was the only one who hadn't joined in on the laughter. "That's really mean! I know we don't like him but you can't trick him into eating one of your prank sweets!"

Fred rolled his eyes. "Hermione he'd do much worse to us if he could, alright?"

"Exactly! Don't antagonise him! He'll only be more unbearable if you make him hate you."

"He already hates us. We're blood traitors remember?" said George.

Hermione sighed. "Look I agree, it _would be funny but that's way too mean."_

"Alright close your eyes when we give it to him – but you can't stop us," Fred said smiling. "Let's go."

The 6 of them found Kreacher talking to a portrait of Regulus Black and managed to lure him back to their room, convincing him that they had found something that belonged his mistress. When they got into the room George walked towards a bookcase in the corner and titled his head, pretending to read the titles engraved along the spines.

"I'm not sure which one it was," he wondered as Kreacher scuttled eagerly to his side. George picked up a totally safe biscuit from beside him and ate it. "Want one?" he asked, holding out a deceivingly innocent looking replica to the elf. 

Everyone was surprised when he accepted and George smiled as he continued faking a search for the book that Kreacher was so impatient to get his hands on.

"Ah - here we go," he said pulling a dusty green one from a shelf. Kreacher's eyes goggled and he held out his arm. Suddenly, (perfect timing from the Weasley Twin) the house-elf screeched and his outstretched arms erupted into wings, his stub nose extended into a beak, feathers popped up out of his skin, a large fancy tail sprouted from his rear and then ... standing before them was a mortified, Kreacher-sized canary.

Harry was doubled over laughing, Ginny had sunk to the floor in a fit of giggles, Ron's face was going red as he choked on his own breath, Fred had thrown his head back and had one hand on the wall for support whilst George, delighted that his plan had worked was howling with laughter along with the rest of them. Even Hermione couldn't suppress a rather large smile. Kreacher flapped his wings frantically and squawked, terror flashing though his eyes. Harry had a stitch in his stomach and could barely breathe. The sight was something all of them enjoyed. Revenge – especially when Fred and George were involved was always great fun.

10 minutes later a very angry Kreacher had ran out of the room muttering curses under his breath. No-one cared much though, it had been far too funny an experience to worry about the house-elf's pride.

Once they had calmed down George grinned, "Alright my turn. Hermione – truth or dare?"

"Um -  T-truth," she replied, feeling uneasy about both options considering a Weasley Twin was the one deciding her fate.

"What's the naughtiest thing you've ever done at Hogwarts?" he asked smirking. _This should be interesting ..._

Hermione looked stumped and clearly had to think hard. "Well that's difficult because Dumbledore always agreed with our rule-breaking since we ended up saving someone's life or something in the end." Seeing George's clearly unsatisfied look she added, "No wait - attacking Snape and knocking him out back in 3rd year."

The twins chuckled, "Good on ya!"

"But on second thoughts that was sort of an accident. And it was necessary, too. He would have done something stupid if we left him conscious," she said frowning slightly as she tried to think of her most mischievous moments.  "I don't know. I can't think of anything. Maybe all the things we did to Umbridge. I'd never do that to any other teacher. But I hated her so much! Anyway – that's my answer. My go now. _Harry_ – truth or dare?"


	17. Exposed

**Chapter 18: Exposed**

_"My go now. Harry – truth or dare?"_

"Truth," Harry said, knowing Hermione wouldn't think of a thrilling enough dare.

"Ok that's easy then," Hermione said looking pleased will herself. "What are you keeping secret from us? You keep disappearing – at the Burrow too but even more so now. How come you keep slipping away?"

Harry panicked. How could he answer this truthfully without letting slip about him and Ginny? Thinking quick he said, "That was 3 questions."

"It was one general theme, now come on answer Harry!" she said looking at him intently.

Normally Harry wouldn't have minded cheating on a game ... but when wizards played Truth Or Dare it was different. There was a magic surrounding the game and those who lied on their Truth or backed out of their Dare would be hexed automatically.

Harry looked around starting to feel flustered. _Ok think – think. Answer truthfully but don't give too much away. Come on you can do this. _

"Um – I've – been – well—" _Uh oh._

"He's been hanging around with us," Fred said innocently. Harry would have been grateful for the help if it were from someone other than one of Weasley twins. Now everyone knew something fishy was going on.

"Come on, Harry," Ron urged.

"No I swear, he's been with us," George insisted. Hermione raised her eyebrows at him. 

"Tell the truth," she smiled.

Harry's eyes swivelled around the room and he managed to catch sight of a scared looking Ginny. He could feel the heat rising to his face. Thoughts rushed through his head in a jumble and Harry struggled to remain calm. _They should've been more careful. They'd noticed them slipping off. He'd have to admit it now! What would Ron say? How could he explain it? What about Ginny? Oh, he was in trouble now. _

Face him with Lord Voldemort and Harry could keep his cool ... put him in a situation where he had to admit he'd secretly been dating his best friend's sister and had lied about if for a month and his mind went haywire. Harry spluttered and tried desperately to look composed. Ginny caught his eye again and her expression made him panic further. Hermione was looking at him with new interest and Ron's forehead was creased slightly in confusion.

Harry sighed. He didn't have much of a choice. If he lied he'd be hexed – if he told the truth he'd be as good as hexed. "Go on, Harry just say it," Fred said gravely.

_Ok – ok. Oh no this wasn't going to be good._

"I've been seeing Ginny," he said clenching his hands and avoiding the gaze of anyone in the room.

Never-the-less he still saw Ron's jaw drop open.

"What?" Hermione asked astonished.

"Me and Ginny have been meeting secretly," he confirmed, chancing a peek to see how Ginny was reacting. She was glancing nervously from Ron to the twins and then across to Harry.

Coming to the rescue once again George broke the tension by saying "We caught them once! Haha! Made us promise not to say anything though. Sorry Ronnie-poo."

"How come you didn't tell anyone?" Ron asked Harry.

Harry looked up at his friend, feeling his hairline beginning to sweat. "We thought you wouldn't want us to date," he said feebly.

"Why?" Ron said sounding perplexed.

Harry shrugged. "Sorry, buddy."

"No, no-" Ron said shaking his head and smiling. "I'm totally cool with it. At least you'll be nicer to her than that idiot Corner. Just – um – don't yanno – do anything _weird _with her."

"_Ron!_" Ginny whined, rolling her eyes and turning the gazes of all sets of eyes in the room, from Harry to her. "I'm not stupid."

"I know! I know. But you're my little sister and I ... well ... if it was anyone other than Harry – well – erm... I know he's gonna be ok with you."

Hermione sighed and sat back in her chair ashamedly. 

Harry smiled weakly – still feeling extremely uncomfortable now that his secret had been so brutally exposed. 

"So how long have you been dating?" Ron asked curiously.

"6 weeks," Harry replied without thinking.

"What?" said Ron, his eyes wide. "Are you serious?"

_Oops. _

"Yep," Ginny replied.

"W-what – six weeks? That's like ... _November! _Are you kidding me?"

Harry shook his head.

Later that day there was another meeting for the Order. Wizards and witches would gradually arrive at the Head Quarters until almost all the members were present. Emmeline Vance turned up a 2 o clock with her curly hair let loose to fall just short of her shoulders. She gave Harry (who happened to be in the hall at the time) a pretty smile and wave as she entered, brushing a few snowflakes off her clothes and tapping her spectacles with her wand to clear them. She had a gold Christmas-Tree broach pinned to her collar and red and green nail polish on. She looked shocked when she noticed there were no other tributes to Christmas anywhere and promptly flicked her wand, to amend this. Harry smiled at her and she smiled back. "I love Christmas and I can't stand being somewhere that's not decorated," she explained. "The whole Order's coming here for Christmas day you know, it's going to a bit special. I had a few things planned but it looks like this place will need a few more of my touches before it's ready!" 

Tonks was the next to arrive and although no-one was in the hall at the time she soon made her presence known by falling over a pair of shoes at the bottom of the hat stand. Her hair was braided into many tiny plaits and was black today. Mundungus Fletcher arrived unnoticed and Snape made no fuss either. Gradually the house became fuller as more and more members arrived. That evening Molly shooed the 'children' out of the way and the company gathered in the study.

Considering they had placed a silencing charm on the room, Harry guessed they must be discussing something very serious. The hours drifted by slowly and everyone was wondering what was causing the meeting to drag on for this length of time. Occasionally someone would emerge from the room, make a round of coffee and biscuits then return. Hermione made everyone some toast when the complaining had reached a climax at 7 pm and they were all sitting around the kitchen table, sipping at their hot drinks when Professor Lupin appeared at the doorway.

"Is the meeting over?" Ginny asked.

Remus shook his head, "No. Fred, George – we'd like to talk to you," he said looking at the twins very seriously.

Ginny looked at her brothers as the pair of them exchanged bewildered looks.

Hermione's eyes strayed from the twins to Lupin and her eyebrows lowered a little in confusion.

Without asking why, Fred and George left the table. Remus turned to the remaining 4 and smiled at them. Harry smiled back and Remus swept the door closed.

"Here they are," Arthur said looking at his sons with a meaningfully solemn face. "Sit down, boys."

Fred and George sat down in two ornately decorated chairs which had just appeared. All the furniture in the room seemed to belong to the long sleek dining table dominating the centre of the space, being as everything was carved identically. They sat down with the eyes of The Order on them. Fred couldn't remember any circumstance where so many people had looked at him this sincerely. Come to think of it, he couldn't even think of one where even a single person had.

When Lupin had taken his seat again Arthur crossed his arms on the table and getting straight to the point, said, "We'd like you two to do something for The Order."

Neither knew whether they were supposed to respond so George raised his eyebrows a little bit and his father continued. "We all agree you are both talented in creating an assortment of imaginative objects, a lot of which could be potentially dangerous. In fact more than just potentially, some of them have been quite hazardous. We want to ask you if you could perhaps take these inventions of yours up a level."

Fred thought he knew what his dad was asking – but he wasn't sure.

"We want you to make us some weapons we can use to attack Death-Eaters."

Well that set that straight then.

George glanced at his brother. Becoming a member of the Order was something they'd been wanting since 2 summers ago. Plus, doing what they do best and in the process taking out Death Eaters, would be something of an uplifting sensation. And look at all these sensible, intelligent, and highly regarded people considering that they have something of value to contribute to this war. They'd never had that sort of respect before. Working for the Order would be the step into maturity – no more silly little games. Their abilities would be used profitably from now on, as opposed to taunting bullies or wreaking havoc just for the sake of it. The sort of havoc they could cause, together, would be amazingly beneficial to their side. The possibilities were endless. Already their minds were spinning. The corner of Fred's mouth turned into a little smile and George winked back at him.

"We'll do it," they said.

Molly beamed at her children and Arthur grinned too.

"Excellent," Kingsley said. "In our next meeting we'd like to see some of your thus far inventions and perhaps you could talk to us about any developments or ideas you have that we could use."

_They had homework already, this wasn't a joke. It was intense stuff and the responsibilities and been placed on their shoulders._

"In there anything you'd like to say by the way?" Emmeline asked them.

George spoke up. "Yea, um actually we've been working on something new lately. We've been targeting our pranks and creating some automatic timers too."

"Targeting, there's an excellent idea," Tonks said appreciatively and a few fellow members murmured in agreement.

"We're not quite there, yet. There's a few flaws in some of the more complex experiments we've been doing. But I think we'll nail it pretty soon."

"That would be wonderful," Emmeline smiled.

George nodded, still feeling a little awkward at being regarded as an important member of the Order.

"Thank you for agreeing to join us," said Hestia Jones, a chubby witch with ear-length black hair gelled out in an artistic sort of fashion.

"Our pleasure," Fred nodded.

"Now Remus," Talia said, sitting up straight. She had warm chestnut hair, tied up in a high pony tail and left to sweep on her back. Her eyes were a little larger and rounder than normal making them the predominant feature of her pretty face. She had thick, black eyelashes and her eyes shimmered with many depths and shades of hazel. When someone looked into them, they would feel an unexplainable shiver run down their spine and it was very possible to get lost in her allure.  She had been working as a secretary at the Ministry and it was Kingsley who had pointed out her potential as member of the Order to Arthur, who in turn mentioned it to Dumbledore. The Order kept watch on her for a few weeks, researching her background and finding out her views on the War. She had been approached in August and had willingly accepted the offer. She no longer worked at the Ministry, as the Order liked to have members ready to place in any necessary occupation.   "Have you any progress on the map?" she asked him.

Lupin sighed. "Well I've been thinking about it; trying to recall all the spells we used and such. There's a lot missing from memory of course and I'm going to need some regular maps of the places we're planning to keep a watch over. I can't say this is going to work but I will try. It took the 4 of us a lot of careful planning and persistent effort, so I won't promise I'll succeed at this."

"Are you talking about the Marauder's Map?" George asked.

Lupin smiled, remembering that Fred and George had been owners of the Map and had managed, by themselves, to figure out how it worked. "Yes," he replied. "And I've just thought of something. How carefully did you examine it?"

Fred and George exchanged glances. "Very," George answered.

"Well, would you by any chance, be willing to help me create a few similar ones?"

Fred's eyes gleamed. "Yea, ok."

Remus nodded. "Thank You."

The meeting continued with more exchange of news and formulation of plans. Notes were taken and ideas recorded. An hour later the group started to clear things up and leave their seats. When most of the room was empty and Fred and George were by the door themselves, Arthur tapped them on their shoulders and they turned around.

"I know you've been dying to hear what goes on in these meetings as have Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron. I expect you'd want to tell them all about what the Order's doing and I know we can trust them not parade the information but still – and I'm being serious here – I want you to understand that your positions are important and you have to be sensible about it. You'll take your membership responsibly and maturely won't you?"

Fred and George both nodded and for once were being genuine. They knew this wasn't fun and games.


	18. Merry Christmas

**A/N: It would be useful if you check back on Chapter 18 because I re-wrote a paragraph near the end and introduced an important character. Please also take a look at the 'A/N' I posted on Chapter 3.**

**Chapter 19: Merry Christmas**

_It was dark. There were footsteps. Someone was walking. Far in the distance there was screaming. The footsteps grew louder and a dim, flickering light came into view. There was a room, a large, dark, cold room and Voldemort was sitting in the centre of it, enthroned in a large chair. A man, disguised by the shadows and gloominess of the room approached him and knelt at his feet._

_"My Lord," he muttered bowing his head._

_"Rise," was the hissed reply._

_The man slowly rose and Voldemort stared at him._

_"I am not in a good mood," he said, his eyes burning red. "Azkaban is nearly empty. I want more Aurors. My Death Eaters are failing. We are making no progress. What do you have to say about this?"_

_"I do not know, Master. I will try harder to deliver the Aurors to you."_

_"You do not have any idea then, why my every plan to capture them is foiled? It does not seem suspicious to you that they seem to _**know **_exactly when and where I plan to attack?"  his eyes flashed dangerously._

_"I don't know what you mean, Lord." The cold air tickled at the man's hair._

_Speaking with pure hatred and malice, Voldemort continued slowly, "It has not occurred to you - that perhaps, they are being - informed? From ... one of us?"_

_He avoided eye-contact. "If you wish for me to do so, I will interrogate the other Death Eaters."_

_"No, Snape. Look at me," he hissed venomously._

_He did as he was told, feeling the infuriated wrath of Voldemort burning out of his eyes and attempting to read his mind. He forced himself to block off his thoughts, pushed himself harder than before._

_"It's not them I am worried about. I know who the spy is. The Dark Lord always knows. Tell me I am wrong, Tell me I have caught the wrong traitor," he paused, his body stiff with confined rage. "I dare you," he whispered. The very darkness surrounding them seemed to be waiting with baited breath._

_ "Lord, I remain loyal to You and only You."_

_"DON'T LIE!" he screeched, causing the torch on the wall to flare up and touch the ceiling._

_Snape__ bowed his head, breaking eye contact and trying desperately to hide his mind from Voldemort._

_He must _**not _find out._**

_"How long have you been spying on me?" Voldemort asked maliciously._

_"I have not been spying on you, Lord," he insisted._

_"You are lying."_

_"Please believe me."_

_"Do not beg to me, Snape. I know you have been serving them. Admit it." He leant close to Snape, his putrid breath stinging his face._

_"I maintain that I am loyal only to you, Master," he replied, managing to keep all quivering from his voice._

_Voldemort__ threw his head back screaming. "YOU ARE NOT! I KNOW YOU ARE NOT!"_

_This was it. He knew. Snape had blown it. This was the end. Voldemort could sense the traitor in him. Just as long as he didn't let Voldemort break into his memories of the Order, it would be ok. He would have to sacrifice himself to keep the secret. It was the least he could do now that he had been discovered._

_"I am sorry, Master," Snape whispered, bending his legs and crouching on the floor._

_Voldemort__ stood up and raised his wand, livid and yelling. His eyes flashed and his body was rigid with rage. His suppressed anger burst out of him._

_"CRUCIO!" he shrieked._

Harry awoke shaking and panting. It was the middle of the night and yet again his dreams had been disturbed. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. He couldn't remember exactly what happened in his dream. All he could recall was the image of a Voldemort's irate face and a nasty feeling of foreboding. Sometimes Harry thought it was better this way, not knowing what he had dreamt – at least that way he wouldn't have to be burdened with memories of every one. He felt sick from lack of rest and rolled over, willing himself to fall asleep again. He managed, despite the unpleasant, numb feeling in his stomach, and the searing pain of his scar – both signs that something was definitely wrong. But the next thing he knew he was waking up as sun's ray played with his eyelids and the pain and left.

He sat up, stretching and then suddenly realised what day it was. It was the 25th – Christmas Day. He pulled on his clothes and rubbed water onto his face. Decorations had been put up all over the house last night and it suddenly looked a look pleasanter. Emmeline had dropped a Tree off as she passed by yesterday and presents had started gathering under it. Harry went downstairs, ducking under a rather low tinsel streamer as he walked down the stairs.

"Happy Christmas, Harry!" Hermione squealed bounding towards him as he entered the lounge. She threw her arms around him and hugged him.

"Happy Christmas to you too," Harry smiled. 

Everyone was bright and cheerful as they swapped presents and hugs. Ginny and the twins joined in later and Molly surprised them all by bringing them tarts, scones and hot milk shakes for lunch. "Merry Christmas you lot," she said, kissing each one in turn. "Everyone's coming at about 7 tonight. I'm making Christmas dinner at the moment, see if you can keep Kreacher away from the kitchen alright?" 

A few people chuckled and Molly beamed, "Don't open the gifts under the tree yet, they're for tonight," she told them as she left the room.

The rest of the day was spent adding extra decorations here and there and preparing for their coming visitors. The first person to arrive was Hestia Jones who walked in the door at about 6 pm and announced her arrival cheerfully. Hestia had been an Auror for the past 2 years after training for 3, as soon as she graduated from Hogwarts. If you looked at her dimpled cheeks and confident grin you would never have guessed she'd been robbed of her family at the Dark Lord's pitiless hands 7 years previously. That alone had been enough to drive her to be an Auror and it was fortunate for her that her school grades were exceptionally good anyway. 15 year old Hestia slept right through her parents' and brother's murder and awoke the next morning to find herself facing the world alone and petrified. Her terror developed into fury and Voldemort had yet to pay for what he had taken from her.

No-one else arrived for at least another half an hour but after that people were arriving with as little as minutes between each. Everyone was dressed in acknowledgment of the season, some going as far as fluffy Santa hats and Rudolf antlers. Emmeline turned up dressed entirely in red and green with white fur trimmings and elf shoes to top it off. 

Soon the large room set aside for the celebration was full up and already the noise level had risen. 

Half an hour later though, Mrs Weasley had managed to round everyone up into the dining room, to eat their Christmas Dinner.

Crackers were laid between each plate, ready to be pulled, and fairies were sitting patiently underneath the overturned wine glasses, waiting to be freed. Harry took a seat between Hermione and Ginny and helped himself to food. It was a fantastic dinner. Molly had prepared food for well over the 20 or so people present. There were boats of gravy, trays of peas and sweet corn, bowls of steaming vegetables, plates of potatoes, roast, boiled and mashed, glass bottles of mint and cranberry sauce and of course - dishes of enticingly appetizing meat.

For a while there were no sounds except for the clinking of cutlery and the sipping of drinks. Gradually the conversation picked up and soon everyone was laughing merrily and sharing stories with each-other. After a rather large helping-and-a-half, Harry retired from trying to eat any more, remembering that was a scrumptious desert to fit in also. Harry freely placed his hand on Ginny's knee and she smiled at him.

"Time to pull crackers?" Tonks suggested once everyone had ceased eating. 

"Oh, definitely," Molly smiled. "I'll go and get the deserts, you go ahead. Wingardium Leviosa," she said, standing up and pointing her wand at the dishes and plates along the centre of the table. They all rose into the air at the same time and the guests leaned back in their seats as Molly directed the crockery out of the room. 

Ron and Hermione were already getting set to tug, so Harry offered his cracker to Ginny who gripped it and smiled at him. "I want to win," she said.

Harry chuckled, "We'll see about that.... 1, 2, 3, GO!"  _-- BANG! _

The cracker exploded, sending bright gold sparks in the air and the contents burst out, landing on the table in front of them. Ginny sat, holding the longest part of the cracker and grinning playfully. Harry pretended to be disappointed as she retrieved a tiara from amongst the confetti and placed it on her head happily. 

"Oh! Look at these gloves!" Tonks exclaimed from the other end of the table, holding up her prize gleefully as another cracker exploded in the hands of Fred and George. The different coloured smoke, sparks, embers and clouds were starting to fill up the room as still more crackers banged open and spilled their surprises to thrilled guests.

Molly returned and guided 3 huge bowls into the centre of the table. One was a trifle, filled with so much fruit, sponge and cream that it looked at though it would overflow, another was apple and rhubarb crumble, steaming temptingly at the edges and the final was the traditional Figgie Pudding. Jugs of custard settled at either end of the display and Molly started levitating the plates and cutlery of each diner.

"Molly this is wonderful," Lupin said sincerely, "I haven't had such a delightful Christmas Dinner since my year teaching at Hogwarts."

Harry who had been staring at the Crumble, suddenly snapped to attention as a thought occurred to him. _Lupin__ – teaching – Hogwarts.__ Lupin could  be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher! He was amazed he hadn't thought of it before._

Molly smiled, looking slightly flattered and answered with, "I'm very glad you're enjoying it, Remus, thank you."

Harry made a mental note to himself to ask Lupin if he would consider the job.

"Thank _you _Molly," Emmeline exclaimed, "I'm sure a lot of us haven't had the fortune to eat such a fine meal in such fine company for quite a while now."

 "They're right – it's delicious Mum," Fred added.

A heart-felt compliment from one of the twins was a rare thing and it was obvious that Molly appreciated the thanks she was receiving.

"Thank You everyone," she beamed and flicked her wand, causing the plates to form two piles. "I hope you won't have to take back all you've said once you've tasted the desert!" she laughed.

As it turned out, no-one had to. After the hugely successful meal, everyone moved into the large room, prepared especially for the party. Christmas songs were being played, echoing musically throughout the whole room. The main lights were turned off and the Tree sparkled gracefully in the corner whilst rows of glowing orb-like lights were attached to the wall, green, red and yellow. 

People were milling around, drinks in hand chattering happily and enjoying the festive spirit. 

_"Silent Night, Holy Night. All is calm, all is bright" _sang the fairies, sitting stylishly on the sweeping branches of the Tree. Harry looked around for Ron or Hermione, and saw them standing, engaged in conversation about 10 metres away. _"Round yon Virgin, Mother and Child, Holy infant so tender and mild,-"  Deciding he shouldn't interrupt, he turned around, searching for one of the twins or Ginny. Instead he found Lupin standing alone and facing the other direction. _"Sleep in heavenly pea-eace, Slee-eep in heav-enly ... peace!"__

"Professor Lupin?"

"Oh hello, Harry." he smiled warmly, turning around. "Fantastic this isn't it?" he said, gesturing to all the effort put in to create such a wonderful Christmas party.

Harry nodded. "I love the Hogwarts ones – but it's nice to have a change."

"It is. And Molly looks after her guests very well."

The music faded and 'Rudolf the Red Nose Reindeer' started playing. The fairies immediately started singing along, a few getting up to dance between the needles and boughs.

Harry nodded in agreement. "Yea ... Um ... Professor Lupin....er -  our last Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher turned out to be one of Voldemort's spies and so she's not teaching anymore, um,  obviously. We don't have a teacher now and we really, really one and there's not a lot of people good enough to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts anymore and-"

"No, Harry. I know what you're going to ask and the answer has to be no."

"Oh, but Professor Lupin!" Harry whined, looking crestfallen. "Please? There's no-one else good enough!"

Remus shook his head and took a sip of his wine. "No, I can't."

"Why not?"

"You know why," he replied looking Harry in the eye warningly.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes, "Come off it! Dumbledore doesn't care! I don't care! No-one in Gryffindor cares! The staff don't care!"

"But there are plenty other people who do," Remus said firmly. Harry knew this topic was painful to Lupin. Even now he still blamed himself for his condition but Harry wasn't going to give up that easily.

"We _need _you!" he continued his eyes wide in plea.

Lupin shook his head, "I'm sure Dumbledore will be able to find someone suitable to teach you," he turned his head and started to walk but Harry took a step with him.

"Not soon enough," he argued.  "Please, please, _please come back to Hogwarts! Everyone knows about you now and Dumbledore will explain it's ok. You can't let Snape keep teaching us - he's awful!"_

"Harry, no. I don't want to go back."

Harry paused for a moment and then looked into his eyes. Harry was almost the same height as Lupin now. "Are you sure? Or are you trying to hide from yourself again?"

Lupin closed his eyes and inwardly sighed. _He's not going to take 'no' for an answer. _

"Please try and understand," he said, opening his eyes and creasing his forehead. "I had my chance and it only proved that I was not meant to teach at Hogwarts. I'm not safe-"

"Yes you are! You've got the Potion!"

"And there are better teachers than me who will be more than willing to take on the role of Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor." He fixed Harry with a grim look that clearly said the conversation was over. Lupin started to walk away and Harry took one last stab.

"Moony?" Remus stopped. 

_He sounded so much like James when he said that. _"Would you do it for Padfoot and Prongs?"

Lupin turned around a fixed Harry with a withering gaze, but his eyes softened when he saw Harry's expression. "I'll think about it," he replied reluctantly.

The night continued, the celebration growing more fun as the hours grew older. Emmeline conjured some mistletoe and stuck it in various places over the ceiling. Hermione and Ron seemed pretty pleased about it and occasionally Harry would find himself underneath one with Ginny. It was amusing to watch the adults get uncomfortable and start stuttering when they noticed what was dangling above their heads. After Tonks and Kingsley tried several times to just walk away, Emmeline pointed out that she had cast a spell so that once you were under it, there was no way to avoid the kissing. Blushing Tonks looked up at Kingsley who coughed and bent his neck down, giving her a hasty peck on the lips and stepping back. Harry grinned and looked up at ceiling, eager for someone else to get caught under one. People were certainly more careful where they stood - but later into the night Lupin found himself in a similar situation with Talia. Both were equally mortified but after noticing their avid audience they raised their eyebrows at each-other and smiled hopelessly. Putting on a bit more of a show than Kingsley and Tonks, Remus linked his arms behind Talia's back and gave her lips a soft press. Everyone applauded and the pair laughed.

When the carols were sung, dances danced to, jokes cracked, conversations worn to their limit, food eaten and drinks drunk, it was gone midnight. A few fairies had fallen asleep curled up in the needles of the pine tree and several of the glowing orbs had to be re-lit. The room was getting emptier and the company slowly left. Soon all the guests had disappeared and only the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione were left. "Don't worry about the mess, dears," Molly told them. "You go right on to bed we'll sort it out in the morning."

"It is the morning," Ron pointed out, trying unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn.

"Well, yes – but you know what I mean. Off you go, get some sleep you lot."

"Merry Christmas Mrs Weasley," Harry smiled.

She smiled back at him warmly, "Merry Christmas to you too, love."


	19. I'm Here For You

**Chapter 20 : I'm Here For You**

Molly and Arthur spent most of Boxing Day trying to clear up, which was made constantly difficult by Kreacher's persistence at 'helping'. It seemed, however, that he was more struck on hiding and breaking things than actually assisting to clean. Term would start again on January the 5th which gave Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Ron 10 more days of holiday.

12 Grimmauld Place had a rather amazing garden but it was generally too cold for anyone to go out and enjoy it. New Year was drawing near but they had agreed not to throw another party. Everything was settling back to normal. Well, that was if you could call life at The Order's Head Quarters 'normal'. It had ceased snowing and instead, the sky was constantly throwing ice cold rain at the ground and the wind grew colder every day as though trying to compete.

New Year came and went and the next term was only days away. They were starting to get into packing-mode now and Ron and Harry would often be found in the kitchen scribbling madly at their essays and pouring over text books. 

It was January the 2nd Harry hadn't talked to Lupin again about returning as a Professor. He was hoping to catch a chat with him later, seeing as he was visiting that day. At around about noon the peace of the house was disturbed as Tonks crashed into the Main Hall, throwing the door open and stood there, drenched.

"Molly! Molly!" she gasped looking around desperately. "Arthur!" 

Lupin emerged from a hallway to the left and looked at her stunned. "Tonks!? What's the matter?"

"Remus!" she exclaimed rushing towards him, arms out and eyes wide. "Oh God, he knows! He's been caught! He – he could tell! Christmas Eve he found out I don't know how he just knew – and – and Azkaban he's captured – he knows!"

"Woah woah, slow down," he said calmingly. "Look at me. What happened?"

"I don't know! He just knew—"

"Who?"

"Voldemort! Snape!"

Realisation flashed across Lupin's face and he froze. _No. _

"We should call the others. Come into the kitchen, I'll get them," he said forcing calm into his voice.

Harry emerged out of the shower, his hair plastered to his face and steam rising from his body. After drying himself with a towel he dressed and walked back into his bedroom feeling pleasantly refreshed. Hedwig was snoring contentedly on the edge of the chest of drawers and every now and then her head would bob slightly. Harry walked out of the room not even bothering to look at himself in the mirror. As he neared the bottom of the stairs he heard urgent voices coming from within the kitchen. Harry would have walked in and asked what was going on until he stopped, mid-stride as he caught what was said next.

"Severus? Oh no. No, no you can't be serious." 

"We all knew this would happen eventually."

Suddenly his dream smashed back into his memory. He remembered every line, every pause, every yell of anger. He now knew what that sinister feeling inside him had been linked to. He now recalled why he kept getting visions of Voldemort's eyes flaming lividly and Snape crumpling to the floor in agony.

_It hadn't been only a dream._

He remained standing outside, listening to Tonks tell everyone what she knew. It was very little.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked sounding extremely upset.

"I don't know dear, we'll have to call the Order for another meeting. As soon as possible," Molly replied. "We need to find out as much as we can, too."

Sighing, Harry walked in. One of them was bound to walk out soon and discover him standing there anyway. Everyone's heads looked up and a few glanced awkwardly at Tonks as though wondering whether she would relay the news again. When she looked, around baffled at the sudden attention, Mrs Weasley opened her mouth. Harry shook his head, before she began and said, "I know about Snape."

They all stared at him. Harry gritted his teeth and continued, "I had a dream about it."

No-one's eyes moved away. Harry could feel himself getting flustered "- A few days ago," he added uncertainly.

Tonks was gaping. She closed her mouth, blinked a few times and then said, "You dreamt this would happen to Snape?"

"Yea," he was feeling very uneasy with everyone glaring at him like this, as though it was his fault. "But I forgot about it."

Mrs Weasley looked around at everyone in the room. "How could you forget something this important?" she asked.

"I just woke up and couldn't remember what I dreamt of," he answered, already sounding irritated.

"You couldn't remember anything at all? Nothing?" Molly persisted.

Harry knew it would be easier to lie and leave out the details but he felt that he shouldn't. "Well I could remember Voldemort was angry with Snape. That was all."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

Harry knew that was coming. "I didn't think I should."

"What?!" Tonks exclaimed. Instantly Harry felt a surge of anger at the tone in her voice.

"Harry, one of your dreams saved Dad's _life!" George said._

"_I know_! But how was I supposed to know Snape's life was in danger!?" Harry snapped.

"You dreamt it!!! You should have told someone!" Fred said loudly.

"WHY?!" Harry shouted, provoked by the reproachful glares he was receiving. "What good would it do?!"

"We could have been forewarned! Been more careful!" Tonks spluttered her voice rising. "We could have stopped Severus from getting in this mess! Voldemort now knows he's a _spy! Don't you see how dangerous this is for the Order? And __all this time you could have warned us! And you _didn't_!" her eyes flashed._

"Harry, you knew something was going to happen to Severus _why_ didn't you say so? We have to look out for each other in the Order!" Molly said, her eyes absent of their usual soft, caring look.

Harry shrugged, "I didn't want to!" he said, annoyed that everyone was blaming him.

"What do you mean '_you didn't want to'_!? How can you not want to TELL us someone's in DANGER?!" Tonks said, anger filling her voice.

"I didn't KNOW he was in DANGER! It was _JUST A _DREAM_!" Harry yelled back._

 "HARRY HOW THICK CAN YOU GET? YOU KNOW YOU DON'T GET REGULAR DREAMS!" Fred shouted.

 "You should have told us!!!" Hermione interrupted.

"_WHY?!__ Tell me __why I was supposed to tell you! ... Remember last time? EH? ...  WHAT HAPPENED THE _LAST_ TIME I TOLD YOU ABOUT A DREAM I HAD WHERE SOMEONE WAS IN TROUBLE?" he raged, glaring at her, his voice pained. "TELL ME _WHAT HAPPENED_!"_

Hermione looked pleadingly at him and Harry's voice shook as he bellowed, "I KILLED MY GODFATHER THAT'S WHAT!" 

Everyone fell silent.

There was a pause until Lupin said quietly, "Harry, it wasn't your fault."

"YES IT WAS!" Harry hollered, rounding on him. "IT _WAS MY FAULT! IF IT WASN'T FOR ME, SIRIUS WOULD STILL BE ALIVE! _IT'S ALL MY FAULT! _YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! __ALL MY FAULT! ALL OF IT!" He yelled thumping his arms wildly at his side._

"Harry, no!" Ron said loudly.

"It is! I was so stupid I believed my dream and we all flew off to save him but it was trick it was Voldemort's _trick and now Sirius is never coming back! Because of ME! Because I believed a DREAM! AND I'M NOT GOING TO DO THAT AGAIN! YOU THINK I HAVEN'T LEARNT?"_

The Weasleys were backing off now as Harry swung around looking for someone else to glare at.

"Don't do this to yourself," Hermione said softly.

"What?! Do _what to myself?! What am I _supposed_ to do?! Pretend everything's alright? Pretend it never __happened? Pretend he's still _alive_? He's _not_! He's dead! He's dead and it's because of ME! I'm NOT going to make the SAME MISTAKE TWICE!" Harry yelled._

The facial expressions of the people in the room had changed. The anger, exasperation, pity, regret and irritation showed through everyone. No-one made an attempt to speak and not being able to stand the tension any more, Harry turned and walked out.

His shouting had roused Mrs Black who was screaming her usual insults.

"SHUT _UP_ you stupid old woman!" he yelled as he approached her.

"...DISGUSTING SCUM POLLUTING THE AIR OF MY HOUSE!" she screeched. 

"WELL THERE'S ONE LESS SCUM NOW THAT YOUR SON'S DEAD! HAPPY?" he spat.

"HE WAS NO SON OF MINE!" she shrieked back at him.

Ignoring her, Harry strode past and upon reaching the top of the stairs he broke into a run. He didn't stop until he reached his bedroom door which he shoved open, slammed closed, and then collapsed on his bed, fuming.

He lay there for a while, furious that the others wouldn't look at it from his point of view. 

He slowly calmed down and his breathing gradually returned to normal. 10 minutes later someone tapped on the door. 

"Go away," Harry ordered bitterly.

"Let me come in, Harry," Lupin said. "If you want, you can send me out and I promise I will leave. But please listen to me first."

Harry grunted and pushed his head further into his pillow. "Ok," he muttered.

Lupin walked in and closed the door delicately behind him. He said nothing until he was sitting at the end of Harry's bed.

There was a silence where they both appeared to be waiting for the other to say something.

Remus took a deep breath, "I know how much you must be hurting," he started, his voice full of compassion.

Harry made a funny noise that showed he clearly didn't think so.

"You lost Lily and James and 13 years later you find the best person you could wish for. I know how much you loved Sirius and _he loved you too, Harry... He loved you like a father, like James would have. And now he's gone too." Lupin closed his eyes and sighed. "But it __isn't your fault. You have to stop telling yourself that it is. Taking on all the blame __won't bring him back," he paused and looked at Harry's still figure._

He sighed again, looking 10 years older than he really was, and continued, "It hurts me too, Harry. James, Sirius and ... Peter were the only friends I ever had." Remus' features tightened as he remembered how good a friend Peter had once been. He had once been one of The Marauders. Now he was the furthest from A Marauder one could ever be. He had betrayed his friends out of cowardice and selfishness. He wished Peter could have been insane, unstable, under the Imperius Curse – _something other than a plain traitor.  Forcing back his anger he continued in a steady voice._

"They were the only 3 people who accepted me for what I am. 16 years ago everything came crashing down. My whole life. James and Peter died and Sirius was a traitor for the Dark Lord. I couldn't believe something like that could happen. I wanted to be dead too."

Harry shifted a little. Lupin's eyes seemed to age at the end of every sentence. They grew more tired as slowly the shadows of years of suppressed emotion fought their way to the surface. _Fear ...  sadness ... loneliness ... hunger ... worry ... fury ... confusion._

Remus ran his hand through his tousled, sandy, hair and continued. "I went through years and years of pain, I was all alone – like you. And then the same year you found your Godfather ... I found my best friend. I learnt that he _wasn't_ a murderer _or a traitor and that Peter was still alive, but servant to Voldemort. It was like a miracle: I had one of my best friends back. And I had James' son too."_

The sunlight danced on Remus's face accentuating his lines, formed from a life's worth of internal battles. 

"The both of us decided to look after you - for James."

He closed his eyes and continued, stumbling slightly on the words as though they were painful to say. 

"Last July it happened all over again – and I lost my last friend. I'm not trying to ask for sympathy or pity, I'm just trying to show you that there _are _people you can talk to. I'm one of them."

There was long silence where neither of them said anything. Harry turned over and sat up, his back pressed against the wall. Remus didn't look at him.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled. "I – I didn't realise."

Lupin nodded slowly. 

Harry looked down at his knees for a while. "I really miss him," he said eventually, his voice shaking slightly.

Lupin turned his neck and looked straight at Harry's eyes. "So do I." 

Harry swallowed. "And Dad."

Lupin nodded again, "Me too, Harry."

Harry sniffed and blinked furiously, fighting against the tears. Lupin looked away. They sat in silence for a while ... as tears escaped from Harry's eyes and lingered on his cheeks. He gulped and let out a shattered gasp. Lupin bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes. 

"Harry," he said his own voice shuddering, "Come here."

Harry lingered for a moment and then pushed himself towards the edge of the bed so that his legs hung off and hit the floor.

Lupin turned to him and seemed to hesitate for a second before gently pulling him into a hug.

Surprised as he was, Harry was very grateful for it. Remus held him to his body and Harry let his head fall on his shoulder. He took another broken gasp and forced his eyes shut. Lupin squeezed him. Tears started to push against his eyelids and as they won over him, Harry's shoulders started to shake.

"It's ok to cry, Harry," said Lupin's deep, soothing voice.

Harry dug his face into the warmth of Remus's neck and let his tears flow, his breath coming in broken gasps and trembling moans.

Remus clutched him tightly, tears of his own – tears he'd kept bottled up for 4 months – spilling silently out, releasing all the pain and confusion along with them.


	20. Three Rough Nights

**Chapter 21: Three Rough Nights**

Two days later 4 large trunks were waiting in the large hallway on the Head Quarters. Harry couldn't feel any more relived to be leaving this place.

"Alright let's go!" Molly said merrily. "Come on, come on!"

Tonks, Alastor and Arthur rushed into the main hall from the lounge, Ron, Harry and Hermione appeared from a corridor behind the dining room and Ginny came bouncing down the stairs. 

"Right, Arthur's got some cars again, everybody outside try not to make it too obvious that you're walking out of an invisible house alright? There's no-one on the streets, I've just checked but still. Alright, ready? One by one – grab your trunks."

Fred and George ran down the stairs, "We're coming too," Fred panted.

"Alright boys. Come on, everyone," Arthur said as he opened the door and let everyone file out inconspicuously.

Once all the trunks were loaded, the house locked and the people settled in the cars, they drove off. Since they were already in London it was only some 40 minutes until they were pushing their trolleys towards Platforms 9 and 10. They disappeared through the barrier in pairs, having not much time left until the Express left.

"Come on, I'm getting on," Ron said pushing his trolley towards the train. Hermione and Ginny followed but Molly beckoned Harry to come over to her. She'd already hugged her children and Harry knew she counted him as one of her own too.

As he had expected, she had called Harry over simply to give him a big, tight hug. "Harry dear," she whispered. "I know you'll be safe at Hogwarts – but please be careful."

Harry smirked. _Every year someone had said that to him. Every single year._  

"I will Mrs Weasley."

"I know you will. Love you, Harry. Have a fun term," she smiled.

Harry waved at Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Tonks and Moody and then turned around, pushing his trunk towards the entrance. "See you in a few months!" he grinned.

He pulled his trunk down the corridors, looking left and right into the compartments for Ron and Hermione. Half way up the train he found them and shoved his trunk onto the holding racks over their heads. 

Ginny entered seconds after he had sat down and she settled herself on his lap. Harry glanced at Ron but his expressions hadn't changed and he was still talking happily to Hermione. Harry crossed his arms across her stomach and she rested her head backwards on his shoulder. The train jolted to a start and they heard the whistle blow outside. 

The train journey would be another 6 or so hours, but as always, they would find something interesting to do and talk about.

*****

The students who'd arrived from the Thestral-Drawn carriages entered the Great Hall just in time for dinner. The Hall was already filled with the mingled chatter of students and the noisy clattering of hundreds of knives and forks.

"Aw this smells great," Ron mumbled as they made their way toward their tables.

"Yea it does. Oh look Shepherd's Pie, today. I -" but Harry suddenly stopped talking as something else caught his attention. Doing a double take, he whipped his head back around to the teacher's table and stared. 

A man with ruffled, sandy hair, sprinkled with grey, wearing robes with a distinct shabbiness to them, was sitting next to Professor Flitwick, who was eating cheerfully and talking animatedly to the people on either side of him. The man's normally faint lines fanning out from his eyes were more pronounced than usual and his eyelids were drooping slowly. There was no denying he didn't look his best. Harry stood for a second, forgetting about following Ron to his seat and simply looked up at him in amazement.

_So he had decided to come after all then? _Harry had never expected Lupin to accept. They hadn't talked about it once since that night at the Christmas Party but here he was. In the flesh. Sitting determinedly up with all the other Professors. Harry suddenly felt a wave of respect towards him. _He was back! _The term, which had so far looked to be dull and challenging, suddenly had a new light shed on it.

His delight faded as quickly as it had come though. His stomach plummeted when he saw a well-dressed witch sitting in the seat usually occupied by Professor Snape. Her brown hair was tied back in a sleek pony tail and her striking eyes were roaming over all the students. She looked to be around 30 and Harry suddenly realised that he knew her from somewhere. Harry turned away, sat down next to his friend and immediately started serving himself the food. 

He'd barely got as far as the second mouthful when Dumbledore clapped his hands, cleared his throat and stood up. When the noise level died down he smiled at his students and cleared his throat once again.

"Forgive me for interrupting your meals, as I'm sure you'd much rather eat up than listen to an old fool, like myself, welcome you back to school. But I'm afraid you'll have to sit still for a minute or so as I do have some rather important announcements to make. Now that everyone is here, I shall begin. First of all I hope you all had an enjoyable Christmas break and you're ready for your brains to be all filled up again. After the disaster we had last term with our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Koley I have managed to find an excellent replacement. For those in 4th year and above, you will have met him before. I would like everyone to welcome Professor Remus Lupin back to Hogwarts."

Harry was among those who clapped the loudest. Very few Slytherin's were applauding but the rest of tables were reassured by the delighted clapping the Professors were giving him.

"Many of you will know that Professor Lupin is a werewolf."

As one voice, the entire 1st, 2nd and 3rd years gasped. Harry saw Lupin close his eyes shamefully. 

"But I tell you all, that he is a totally safe and able Professor. He is only affected once a month and the school has taken more precautions than necessary. You do not need to worry. Anyone who does not treat him with the respect any Professor deserves," here, Dumbledore's eyes flicked almost unnoticeably to the Slytherin table, "Will find themselves in my office immediately."

He paused and the hall of students looked up at him, sitting in awkward silence.

"Next, I would like to introduce our new Potions Professor. Please welcome Professor Mysticus." 

 "It looks like Snape's finally been sacked!" Parvati said happily to her friend, Lavender. 

Harry's stomach turned again and he caught Ron's eye. Professor Snape hadn't been sacked. No. He'd gotten much, much worse.

Once the applause had died down Dumbledore clapped for attention. 

"Professor Snape may or may not be returning to Hogwarts this term, we cannot know," Dumbledore said looking sadly at his students, many of whom cast worried or confused glances to their friends. "I have been having a debate with myself over the past few days, and this afternoon I finally come to a decision. Many Professors will argue that I have reached the wrong one, but I believe you all ought to know the truth. Professor Snape has been taken by Voldemort."

The gasps Professor Lupin had got, now seemed trivial compared to the horrified splutters and intakes of breath.

_"What?"_

_"Taken by You-Know-Who?"_

_"Oh my!"___

_"Did he say-?"_

Many Slytherins were looking furious. Voldemort had _captured _Snape? But why? Wasn't Snape one of the most highly regarded Death Eaters? 

Unless, he wasn't.

Of course, why else would Voldemort take him? Their role-model was a spy. A dirty, sneaking, lying, _spy. Draco's mouth was hanging open in disgust._

Dumbledore waited for the students to calm down and then continued. "I did not tell you this to alarm you. I am merely trying to get you to be aware that Voldemort is back and as merciless as ever before. Many wizards and witches, not to mention parents would rather you did not know this hard truth. But for two years I have been trying to get people to understand how serious this is – and hiding from him is only making this easier for his side." He coughed and pushed his glasses up his nose. "I hope you enjoy the meal."

The Hall remained silent as the students slowly resumed eating. 

That night Harry lay in his bed, blissfully comfortable and more relaxed than he had been in weeks. He felt so much freer at Hogwarts especially now that the gloom of 12 Grimmauld Place was no longer pressing down on him. There was a certain warmth about the Gryffindor Dormitories, which Harry had grown to love. There were no clouds tonight and Harry had pulled his hangings aside to admire the view. His eyes fell on the white, glowing moon, suspended up in the dark sky, like a beautiful orb floating in a deep, shadowy ocean. He stared at its full, gleaming circle for a while, slowly becoming drowsier. 

All the way in Hogsmeade, up on the hill sat the derelict and foreboding Shreking Shack. Inside, the figure of a wolf was standing, on his hind legs, up against the wooden planks, peering through a splintered gap at the very same moon. His snout was pressed up against the walls and his tail was hanging limply between his legs. Remus Lupin often stared at the moon during the long lonely hours here in his Shack. He felt oddly attached to it. Sometimes he felt like blaming it for all his pain and torment – and everything that went wrong in his life... but then there were the times, like these, that he would see it shining down on him humbly, as though begging for forgiveness. He blinked and dragged one paw down from the wall, the second limb following dismally until he landed on all fours and shook his head slightly. 

Throughout the night his mind would dip in and out of sanity. There were periods when he was purely a man in a wolfs body; when he would prowl around thinking thinks out in great lengths, containing all his emotions, and then the periods where the wolf would take over; and he would claw at the walls, howl in spine-chilling anguish and throw himself at anything solid he could find. The Potion Severus had made for him was far more effective – Talia's worked by all means, but was slightly weaker ... allowing the wolf to gain control every now and again. Lupin never slept during his transformations. It was not a time where one could relax.

Remus paced the upstairs room a few times over, before walking through the doorway and entering the room with the bed. Everytime he came in here it felt as though he was whipped, cruelly, back in time. He could remember being in here, 3 years ago and seeing Sirius for the first time in over a decade. He could still see his sallow skin, those haunted eyes, the way his hair hung limp around his body, and how his body was more like a skeleton than anything else. He remembered the power of that single, brotherly embrace they had shared, where so many un-spoken things had been swapped. The hug had told more than a thousand words could have. 

He recalled posing ready to strike Pettigrew dead. He could still feel the rage burning inside him, outweighing the shock, confusion and fear. His mind was spinning, trying desperately to put everything in order, but at that moment, nothing had mattered except that he and Sirius, Moony and Padfoot, should kill the one who had betrayed them all.

Shaking off his anger, Remus climbed up onto the bed and lay down on it, tired of standing. He could feel the wolf inside him, clawing to escape. It wanted to let out his fury, his misery. It wanted to let someone else knew how it felt. He wanted to show them what it was like. Why should he have to bear this alone? Growling, Remus pushed the thoughts deep down inside him, below the murky surface of all his secrets. It was a relief to know the wolf couldn't get out the shack. It had been protected by so many spells and charms that no matter how loud he howled, or how much he tore at the floors and walls, or how hard he slammed against the rickety door – he would never get out.

As the night grew older, and the moon shifted heavily through the sky, Remus could feel the wolf winning over him. It felt like every part of his body was being stretched to its limit, pushed until he would explode. Remus dug his claws into the mattress, fighting to keep his mind his own, but as a tiny sliver of moonlight flickered in his eyes, the wolf burst out. It threw his head back, howling, releasing the distress Remus had kept under his lid for so long. Crying in agony, the wolf leapt from the bed charging for the wall, determined to destroy the pain and misery in the only way it could think of.

Harry rolled over sleepily and yawned. Neville was mumbling slightly and Dean was tossing and turning. Gradually, Harry fell asleep peacefully – but his pleasant dream was soon rudely interrupted and in the corner of his mind, Harry managed to wish he had stayed awake. His scar burnt with inexplicable pain.

_Snape's__ body flew across the room and hit the stone wall with a sickening crunch. His body fell to the  floor like a bag of cloth and bones. His greasy hair was tangled and riddled with blood. There was a long, painful silence where the shattered gasps and breaths of Snape were all that could be heard._

_From the cold darkness a sharp, icily smooth voice spoke slowly. "You might as well tell me. The Master is extremely upset and do you know what? He's granted me permission to do whatever I like to you." Lucius Malfoy twiddled his wand on his fingers. "This is even more fun than torturing Aurors!" he laughed cruelly and pointed his wand at Snape. _

_Snape__ lifted his head slightly and blood dripped from between his teeth, onto the black, jagged floor. His eyes swept up to Lucius face, fixing him with a stare which would haunt anyone but a Death eater for the rest of their life._

_Lucius__ smirked at him. "Cohorresco!" he spat, and instantly Snape's whole body shuddered causing his to head snap backward and collide with the bitter rock._

_The room slid out of focus and Snape felt his mind rolling. He didn't care about the pain. He'd earned the pain. He should have been more careful. But he couldn't let go of his mind. He had to protect his secrets with every last ounce of strength he had. He would keep his memories closed off until he died. It was like water was rushing around inside his brain and his stomach lurched. _

_Somewhere in the distance he heard Lucius' amused sneer. "We're not going to let you die Severus." Snape's heart sank and a fresh wave of nausea overtook him. _

_ We'll torture you – we'll torture you mercilessly, you deserve it -  but you're not going to escape. You'll tell us all you know if the last thing your foul mouth ever utters. Scendi!"_

_Snape's__ limp body flew up and hit the ceiling. Lucius laughed and turned away. Snape fell crashing to the ground and a fresh gash erupted on his right temple. Blood trickled down the side of his cheek._


	21. Acies Apertum

**A/N: Please go to Chapter 18 'Exposed' and scroll down to read the 4th last paragraph where I introduce and explain an important character (which I went back and rewrote in). Please also go back to Chapter 3 'Return of the Mirror' and read the A/N I posted there which is very, very important. Thank You.**

**Chapter 22: Acies Apertum**

Professor Mysticus swept gracefully to the front of the room and faced her students. She smiled warmly at them and began to speak. She had her hair tied up in exactly the same way as she had worn it the other night and she was wearing beautiful blue and navy robes, which seemed to flow about her body adding to her elegance. She looked around the classroom, taking in the faces and gave Harry, Ron and Hermione a quick, excited wave when the others weren't looking. Hermione waved back discreetly and Harry suddenly remembered where he knew the new Professor from. She was a member of the Order and had been at the Christmas Party!

"Right well first things first – I'm Talia Mysticus," she said, addressing the class once they had settled into their seats. "I've never taught before so I'm very sorry if some of the things I do are a little different. I did do Potions at N.E.W.T level but I do not claim to be as excellent as Severus Snape at it."

At the mention of his name Draco's face shadowed and he exchanged dark looks with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Right, well the next topic to be covered in your Curriculum is-"

But before she managed to finish her sentence, Draco interrupted, without bothering to raise his hand. "Why did Voldemort take Snape?"

The whole class turned to look at him and Professor Mysticus sighed. She'd taught 3 other classes this morning and they all seemed to think she knew Serverus' whereabouts. "I know no more than The Headmaster has told us."

Draco rolled his eyes. "He must have explained what happened, at least to the Professors," he sneered. "Or didn't he trust you?"

"Professor Dumbledore has indeed briefed us on the circumstance," she replied, ignoring his last remark. "But I'm afraid we do not know much."

"What _do _you know?"

The whole class was listening with interest. "Well," she paused, thinking her next sentence out cautiously, "It's rather complicated. You-Know-Who believed Severus Snape to be his spy, whereas in truth he was actually Dumbledore's spy. Much like a double agent. It seems You-Know-Who figured out what was going on – and we can only guess what Severus Snape is going through at this very moment. Now if you please, I do have a lesson to teach. You are due to learn about the Truth Potions. Who knows how many there are?"

Hermione's hand, predictably, was the first to shoot up, but Lavender's and Pansy's also wavered up to shoulder height.

"Yes? Miss er – ?"

"Hermione Granger. There are 5 Truth Potions in total."

"Correct, well done. 10 points for Gryffindor. I'll leave the rest of the questions for later, I think it would fairer to let you read about the Potions first. – so on page 194 of your textbooks there should be a list of all the Truth Potions in order of strength, along with some distinguishable characteristics and of course, the effects. Can you please copy those down on your parchment and at the end of the lesson I will demonstrate the effects of one of the lesser Truth Potions, if I have a daring enough volunteer," she chuckled a little bit and sat down behind her desk. "You may talk if you wish but please keep your voices down."

The class immediately started shuffling through the text book and unrolling parchment. Harry looked at the page they had been instructed to copy.

_In order of strength, the 5 Truth Potions are: Denarro (weakest); Accuratio; Fessus; Sincerus; and Veritaserum (strongest). Below you will find more details of each of these: _

Beside each description was a coloured diagram of the potion in tiny crystal bottle, every single one still, flat and undisturbed, although each had a different colour or consistency. Harry dipped his quill into the ink and began writing, 

After nearly minute, when Harry was underlining the word 'Accuratio' Ron started chuckling and both Harry and Hermione looked to see what had amused him. His quill was hovering at the end of the sentence describing the texture of Accuratio. " _'Lots__ of tiny bits of sand floating in my mouth'_ " he quoted. "Haha! Funny!"

Harry grinned to. "Yea. I'd hate to drink that!"

Ron nodded, his eyes sparkling merrily.

"Fessus is worse though," Hermione said fairly. "Look at what it says about that one."

Harry's eyes scanned the paragraph for descriptions about texture or taste of the 3rd Potion and after a second he found what she was referring to.

_Most drinkers expressions show that of revulsion and this is believed to be due to the foul stench and taste of Fessus. There have been cases of nauseous upheavals, some lasting for days after drinking this Potion, hence the administering of it is kept at a minimum._

"Aw, yuck!" Harry said with a shudder. 'That's manky!"

"Gross!" Ron exclaimed. "I'd never drink that!"

"Oh yea? You drank Polyjuice," Hermione reminded him.

Ron's face contorted with disgust. "I know. But this sounds worse. At least I didn't throw up then."

Hermione smiled, "Well, _I_ felt like I was about to."

"That could have been because you turned into a cat though," Harry said sincerely. "That would make most people sick wouldn't it?"

The three of them laughed and Harry continued copying up the characteristics of 'Accuratio' which (like Denarro) also seemed easy to lie through. 

The general chatter of the class increased, though Hermione remained, bent resolutely over her parchment. Harry had moved onto the 4th Potion when Ron sighed, flexed his fingers and resumed writing.

As Harry copied up the next paragraph, Harry found out that the symptoms of Sincerus were much like the one's he'd seen Barty Crouch Jr suffer. There was the trance like mode, for one and the fact that even accomplished wizards had failed to lie under the influence of 8 – 20 drops of it. There were some pretty nasty side-effects too, and as he listed them, Harry found himself wishing he'd never have to take Sincerus. Or for that matter, Veritaserum, which undoubtedly was going to have worse side effects than concussion, loss of appetite, dizziness, trouble with speaking, balance difficulties and minor seizures ... and he also doubted Veratiserum's side effects would wear off after 24 hours either. 

Harry dipped his ink in his bottle and turned automatically to see how much Ron had written. When he looked up, however, he was distracted my Professor Mysticus walking directly towards them.

"Hello," she said, smiling mischievously.

"Hi Professor," Hermione said.

"How are you going with your writing?" she asked bending down to look at Harry's parchment. Harry was about to reply when she whispered, "Been having any nightmares?"

Harry's stomach turned. "Er – yea. It was about-," he looked wearily around the room and lowered his voice. "Snape."

"What happened?" she asked urgently, turning her enthralling eyes to look right into his.

Harry's breath caught in his throat with a jolt, and he suddenly found he couldn't look away. He couldn't see anything except the kaleidoscope of amazing chocolate shades and the gentle curls of her thick, black eyelashes. Immediately he was overcome with dizziness and felt an irresistible urge to fall forwards into the depths of her eyes. They stared at him, piercing his mind and drawing all air from his lungs. He'd never felt anything like it. It was like being under a spell. He couldn't look away – he couldn't see anything else. The world was irrelevant now... and the eyes were unblinking.

"What happened in the dream?"

It was hard to think. Even the simplest things like _breathing_ required concentration now. Her eyes were captivating, he didn't want to look away, they were beautiful. "Er - he's alive," Harry answered breathlessly. "They're trying to get him to talk. Lucius, it was Lucius torturing him."

Professor Mysticus suddenly looked away and Harry came crashing back to reality, feeling strangely disorientated. He took in a strained breath and blinked, steadying his mind. The room was so cold, and plain. Those eyes, he wanted to look back in those eyes. 

"I think you'll have to talk to Dumbledore later," she told him.

Harry nodded numbly. His head was returning to normal now, and he looked around shakily to Hermione and Ron. They were busy writing and didn't seem to have noticed anything out of the ordinary.

Forcing his attention back the parchment he copied down the final paragraph.

_Veratiserum__  
This is the most powerful of all the Truth Potions. 3 drops is the accepted dosage, as this is very rarely thrown off, even by the strongest of wizards. Any more than 4 drops often results in a mixture of all the other 4 potion's side effects, any more than 6 drops can cause permanent damage to one's mind and 10 or more drops could kill a man. _

_Vertiserum__ has the appearance and consistency of water and unfortunately there are no definite ways to tell them apart. Vertiserum will force the entire truth out of the drinker and once the effects wear off, they have no memory of what they have confessed. It is strictly controlled by the Ministry and anyone found in possession of it is subject to questioning._

Sighing and straightening his back, Harry sat back in his seat. Hermione had long since finished and Ron was copying up the last few lines. 

The rest of lesson was far more enjoyable than the half an hour they'd just spent writing. Professor Mysticius held true to her word, and gave them a demonstration of the Potions. She told Millicent to lie on purpose, in order to show that it was indeed possible and when Seamus stepped forward she told him to both lie and tell the truth without saying which he was doing. She then challenged the class to identify whether he was being honest or not. By the end of the lesson only a small minority of the class could tell a lie apart from a truth (and Harry, who was totally at sea with it, had a feeling that their success was more a result of lucky guessing than anything else.) Seamus sat down, beaming. Professor Mysticus handed him a thick red coloured potion and told him it would clear up his light-headedness before turning to her class and announcing they had no homework.

Later that day, Care of Magical Creatures and Transfiguration aside, when the rest of the students swarmed down to the Great Hall for dinner, Professor McGongall pulled Harry aside, shooing Ron and Hermione to continue walking, and lead him up to Dumbledore's office.

"Ton Tongue Toffees," Minerva said sharply. Harry smiled slightly as the gargoyles spring to life and she strode onto the staircase, Harry following closely.

When they reached the top she simply knocked on the door and Dumbledore called for them to enter. She opened the door, nodded to the elderly Headmaster and turned on her heel, leaving Harry alone in the office.

Dumbledore coughed, cast a silencing charm on the room and then smiled. "Sit down," he said, pointing his wand at a large, red, squishy chair which had just scooted out from the corner. Harry did as he was told and then looked across at Dumbledore, wondering how to start. Dumbledore, however, did the starting for him.

"Harry, the first thing I want to talk to you about is the dream you had last night. Professor Mysticus tells me you saw Lucius torturing Professor Snape?"

Harry nodded.

"Would you mind explaining to me in detail?"

Harry did. At the end of it Dumbledore merely nodded and his beard twitched as he pursed his lips.

"Thank You. And I must ask you, if you have another dream like this – please find Professor Mysticus and tell her."

"Professor Mysticus? Why?"

Dumbledore merely smiled. "I can trust you to report to her, as soon as possible, after learning something? It will be very useful for the Order."

He nodded, but before Dumbledore had the chance to continue, Harry interrupted. "Are we trying to help him?"

"Help Professor Snape out of Azkaban you mean?" he asked calmly. Harry nodded again.

Dumbledore drew a deep breath and pushed his glasses up his nose. "Of course we are, Harry. The Order is working on a plan as we speak. The outcome – I cannot predict. We shall have to see."

Feeling a strange surge of dread, Harry simply nodded once more, feeling a little light-headed already, and waiting for Dumbledore to ask something else of him.

"I feel I should apologise," he said suddenly. Harry looked up startled. "For sending you to 12 Grimmauld Place. I was aware it was a place you'd rather never visit again ... but alas, logic overruled, and in all honesty, it was safer for you to be there."

Harry hung his head, trying to wipe the disdainful look from his face. He'd been very angry at Dumbledore for making him go there, but he was desperate not to show it. The old man's voice was full of such honesty and compassion, that Harry couldn't find it in himself to discard the obvious beg for forgiveness.

"The Burrow was not an ideal place to stay, and unfortunately, out of all the possible accommodations I considered sending you to, the Head Quarters offered the most protection. I realise it must have been difficult for you and I am sorry." He paused again and drank from a glass of water while Harry mumbled something about it being ok.

"I think, Harry – we will be talking for quite some time. In fact, I think it would make sense for me to bring some food in, after all, the rest of the school is dining right now, why shouldn't _we_?"

Harry smiled weakly, wondering what sort of lengthy discussion the Headmaster had planned, and Dumbledore tapped his wand on the edge of his desk. Seconds later, with a loud _crack, _a house-elf appeared at his side. "Please bring up two meals and a jug of pumpkin juice, Auris." The house-elf nodded, his overly large ears flapping over his eyes. "Yes, Headmaster, sir," and he was gone with another _crack._

Dumbledore shifted in his seat, making himself comfortable. "I want to talk to you. I'm not sure exactly what about – but there is much we need to discuss, too much that has been left unsaid. I feel the conversation we had at the end of last year did not offer you enough closure, or information for that matter. However, I thought it best that I did not burden you with any more words when you were in no state to listen. As soon as you left the room, of course, I realised I had done it again. Only minutes before, I had been telling you that one of the worst mistakes I ever made were not telling what you needed to know soon enough... and then I did it again, straight away. Perhaps I can get away with blaming my age for that," he said his eyes twinkling. Harry smiled at him.

"It's ok. Um – I'm sorry for breaking all your things," he muttered sheepishly.

Dumbledore waved a hand in the air to show it was forgotten and totally understood. Feeling a little better Harry leaned back into his comfortable chair. There was more silence for a few moments and Harry observed the orangey glow of the setting sun, gleaming over the blackened peaks of the forest. Auris reappeared with a sudden noise and placed two trays on Dumbledore's desk. Less than a second later, an additional elf arrived and settled the jug next to them.

"Thank You," Dumbledore smiled. Both house-elves bowed in unison and vanished before they had even finished standing up again.

Albus smiled at Harry and pointed welcomingly at the tray furthest from him. Harry picked it up and placed it on his lap. It smelt wonderful. Dumbledore let him drink some Pumpkin Juice before continuing with their conversation.


	22. The Nightmare

**A/N: (I seem to be having a fair few of these lately. Heh. Sorry I'll try to cut down on them).**

**In the chapter 'Three Rough Nights' you will have noticed I made up some dark-magic spells. You will also find the same in this chapter. They are in fact Latin. I don't know/speak/learn Latin but I've been searching and comparing translations so that I could come up with some spells of my own. If you're interested in finding out what my Latin words mean this page is helpful: www.nd.edu/~archives/latgramm.htm. You might be able to figure out what 'Acies Apertum' translates as too.**

**Chapter 23: The Nightmare**

"Harry, I feel – a certain amount of responsibility for you. More than I felt before. When Sirius was found innocent I thought it was the miracle you needed to help you through with life. But alas, I was obviously wrong. And I feel that – because the people you need most have been stolen from you, it is up to me to partially take on the roles of those that have departed. Remus of course, has taken on the same opinion as I have and I cannot think of anyone more compassionate to care for you. Naturally, he cannot be granted guardianship of you – but as long as you both are within Hogwarts, the Ministry need never know."

Harry nodded, biting into a particularly hot pumpkin pasty and spluttering whilst trying not to drop it onto the floor. 

"Ah, yes the food is a little hot," Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling.

Harry nodded and swallowed the burning lump painfully. "Yea," he agreed.

"I remember mentioning to you, when you were in my office at the end of last year – that because of the bond you and Voldemort share, you had access to his emotions, if I can call it access – it was more like a hindering connection. A hindrance for you perhaps, but as selfish as this may sound, it is extremely useful – and could be perhaps be the only thing leading to his downfall. You, Harry – you, alone are the one person who can kill him."

Harry nodded slowly and drank some Pumpkin Juice.

"Voldemort can open your mind and find things, learn things ... and use them against you, and against us. I hope I am not asking too much of you, but it would be to our great advantage if you could have a similar reign over _his _thoughts."

Harry put his drink down. _Dumbledore wanted him to enter Voldemort's mind?_

"I am not sure what you will find – I don't know how Legilimency works on a mind so distorted and corrupt as his. His mind fled the boundaries of human sanity long ago – but I have faith that you will be able to do this. So I am asking you to take up Occlumency again. And Legilimency."

Harry stared for a second. 

"I understand if you wish to refuse."

He shook his head. "No it's – who's going to teach me?"

"Myself and Professor Mysticus."

"Why Professor Mysticus?" he asked confused.

"For the same reasons I wish for you to go to her about your dreams. Have you ever looked into Talia's eyes, Harry?"

Harry was suddenly, for less than a split-second, engulfed, suffocated, blinded by the image of those wide, unfathomable eyes. He nodded and Dumbledore smiled. "Ah. Well then you will know what happens?"

"Er – yes."

Albus smiled slyly and sighed, readying himself to explain. "Talia is an Acies-Apertum. It is a very rare gift. In a way, it is much like Legilimency but far more intricate and powerful. It is not something one can learn. With her eyes she can open up someone's mind, and leave them powerless. She can enter into their soul and understand everything about them. When she looks into someone's eyes their world disappears – their mind is isolated from all outside influences. She can bring someone down to their most innocent and most vulnerable by simply looking at them. To Talia, one's eyes were like windows to everything within them. Only others with the same skill can resist her."

Harry found himself struggling not to choke. Her power sounded extremely invasive – and he suddenly felt amazingly naked. She had looked right into him and he had shown her everything, every thought, every desire. He felt sick.

"Do not worry about her abilities, yes, they are not something to be taken lightly – but Talia does not abuse them. She cannot control her sight – once she has made eye contact with someone their soul is thrown at her ... but she can control _what_ she looks at. She is perfectly capable of reading one's thoughts and accessing one's memories, but she has to do that on purpose." Dumbledore pushed his glasses up his nose. "When she looked into you earlier, all she searched for was confirmation that your dream was genuine. Although you may have felt extremely exposed, please be assured that Talia has no desire to pry into the minds and souls of everyone she meets."

Harry nodded and Dumbeldore smiled.

"In that case then, will you accept my request for you to learn Occlumency and Legilimency – so that you may expose Voldemort's mind for us?"

Harry nodded again, unable to speak.

Then, suddenly, with no idea where on earth the idea could have come from, Harry was suddenly struck with the memory of what Hermione had said to him, months previously.

_'Never in 15 years has your scar heated up so much it scorched whatever came into contact with it! Tell Dumbledore!'_

Harry was stunned for a second. He barely even remembered the incident – it seemed so trivial and so long ago. But he guessed he should tell him anyway.

"Um, Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes, Harry?" There was a pale orange flow around his fuzzy white hair, reflected from the setting sun outside. Harry knew that what he was about to say would sound extremely out of place, after much time had passed.

"Ages ago – before Christmas – I think it was October – I had a really bad dream. It was awful. And I woke up and my scar was burning, as usual ... except when I took my hand away from my forehead there was a copy of it there. It was indented in my skin and it was hurting like anything – I – I forgot to tell you before."

Dumbledore didn't even look surprised. In fact he looked very serious. "What did you dream?" 

Harry cringed. He couldn't explain. The images, the sounds, the cold – the fear ... he couldn't put in to words.

"You could, perhaps, use my pensive?" Albus offered. Harry agreed. He wasn't sure entirely what to do, but had the feeling that he was supposed to think of the memory he wanted to withdraw and simply pull it from his head with his wand. Dumbledore summoned the pensive with his wand and pushed it towards Harry. He touched the tip of his wand to his temple and brought back the memory of his dream – as he pulled his wand away, a silver thread was following it. After glancing at the Headmaster to receive a nod, he gentle placed the memory into the bowl.

"You don't have to come in, if you don't want to."

Harry shook his head, "I'll come. I need to make sure it's the right dream after all."

Dumbledore smiled at his courage and stood up. "Shall we then?" he offered, picking up the bowl and walking around to stand by Harry. Harry shrugged and nodded, then titled his head forwards, dreading what he was about to experience – and disappeared into the shimmering liquid. 

Darkness was flapping at him, licking and pulling at him, he was growing colder and dizzier until suddenly he appeared in the Chamber of Secrets, the silence and eeriness chilled him to the bone.

Dumbledore appeared right next to him and looked around. There was nothing except bare walls stretching out into darkness and thin murky sheets of water shimmering on the ground.

For a second, Harry thought he had done something wrong with the pensive until both he and the headmaster received and enormous shock as a high pitched, malicious voice screamed from behind them.

_"Do it!" _

They both wheeled around to face Voldemort advancing on Harry.

_"No!" Harry shouted back._

Both had fuzzy outlines and the walls in the distance rippled as though being seen through water. Harry supposed this was because they were inside a memory of a dream, not a real event. But he had little more time to think when his mind started reeling; it wasn't a pleasant experience having to re-live one of his worst nightmares.

_Voldemort grabbed him by the arm yanking him forwards. The long skeletal fingers burnt at Harry's flesh. He tried to wrench his arm free and run but his feet slipped on the oily floor sending his legs flying from beneath him. Voldemort's face was glaring down him, his fist still clutching Harry's arm._

_"Kill them!" he spat._

_Harry shook his head trying desperately to return to a standing position. "I'm not like you!"_

_Voldemort laughed, a high reverberating laugh, echoing around the chamber. "Don't be noble Potter. Kill them!" he threw Harry forwards his body slamming onto the cold floor, an icy puddle of water stinging his face. Blinking his eyes open, he found himself face to face with the pale, staring face of his Mother._

_Stomach overturning, he spluttered a yell and scrambled up. His Dad was lying right next to her, his lifeless arm draped across her unmoving body – and his cold eyes staring at him, just like hers._

_He took a step backwards and fell over another pair of legs. Unable to stop himself, he turned a saw the face. Sirius's face – eyes wide open with shock and his mouth gaping in silent plea. _

_Voldemort laughed again. "I killed them! I had no mercy! I didn't care! I don't care! Your Mother, your Father, your dear Padfoot! Won't you avenge them? Can't you find it in yourself to kill your enemies? They're there! Waiting! Kill them!" he screeched his arm pointing madly at the row of cloaked, wandless and defenceless Death eaters behind him._

_Harry shook his head, "I won't go as low as you!"_

_Voldemort threw his head back. "If you can't kill them there's no way you can kill me!" he screeched, his eyes flickering and his grin snarling._

_Harry stood, fighting an inner battle with himself. "I_ **will** _kill you – I will kill you if it's the last thing I ever do," he whispered._

_"Then prove it. Kill my Death Eaters," and with that, Voldemort handed Harry his wand. Harry hadn't even noticed he had lost it. Shivering, but glaring with determination, he strode past Voldemort, to the first Death Eater. Staring at him from the hood was none other than Bellatrix Lestrange. Fury he had rarely known before, boiled up inside of him, tearing at his insides, thrashing in every inch of him, blistering in his fingertips, rising like a wave until he was nearly blind with the sheer anger boiling him from the inside._

_Voldemort spoke from behind him. "Are you going to use the Unforgivable my boy? Or something ... more painful? You could make her bleed to death you know. One small word 'Cruor', would do it," he hissed. "Or you could burn her from inside out. All that would take would be 'Ardeo'. You could make her vomit until she had nothing left to throw up, even. Convomo. Ever so tempting isn't it Harry? You can just feel the hatred suffocating you, can't you? Don't fight it. Kill her. Make it hurt. It'll be fun – I promise you."_

_Harry's spine was tickling. He could picture it. Bellatrix writhing in pain... burning, choking, screaming, bleeding – until she died. Heaven knows she deserved it._

_"Do it!" Voldemort whispered._

_Harry raised his wand, with such ferocity raging through him and flung his arm forward, wand pointing directly at her throat and yelled "Cruor!"_

_Dark red light flashed, lighting the sinister walls up with a bloody glow and her eyes bulged. She tried to scream but simply gagged. A tiny bead of red appeared at the edge of her lip and she coughed, spraying thick red blood all over him. He stepped back, the wrath still feeding his hatred - watching her struggle._

_Voldemort was laughing. "Well done, my boy, well done!" His face split into a maniac smile and his red eyes widened. Bellatrix choked again and blood started streaming from her nose. She threw her head back in agony, her red hair flying everywhere. Red hair? But she has black hair! He thought wildly._

_Stumbling forwards she grabbed Harry's cloak, her heavily lidded eyes fading into gentle, soft and beautiful ones. Blinking she looked up at Harry her dazzling green irises sparkling eerily._

_"Mum!" he choked. _

_She opened her mouth to speak but more blood spilled and her eyes flittered from her son to Voldemort. _

_"Mum! Mum, I'm sorry I – I – he tricked me – I didn't - Mum!" _

_In the background Voldemort was screeching in laughter. Lily closed her eyes, struggling to breathe. Harry felt tears prickling at his eyelids as his Mum slid to his feet._

_"You killed her!" Voldemort yelled from behind him. Harry whirled around pointing his shaking wand at him. "Avada Ked-" but Harry stopped as the man before him became the same shivering texture of the air around them... and then slowly faded into Ginny, then Madam Rosmerta. His breath stung as he struggled to remind himself that this was still Voldemort. He gripped his wand tighter, "Avada-"but his voice disappeared once more as the person he was threatening to kill resembled Hermione, then James, then Molly, then Lupin. His wand fell from his grip and the next thing he knew, his knees were slamming into the ground, his Mum's feeble hand reaching for his face and the laughter off Voldemort ringing in his ears. "You will one day be a murderer Potter – and there's nothing you can do about it!" he spat._

Harry felt a hand pull firmly at his shoulder and then he was sucked back into darkness. When they both emerged again, in Dumbledore's office, the light was blinding. 

Harry was shaking and Albus guided him back to his seat, where he sat, his legs unable to hold is weight any longer. On the surface of the pensieve, Voldemort's face was floating and Harry heard his snake-like voice echoing in his mind.

_"You will one day be a murderer Potter – and there's nothing you can do about it!"_

Dumbledore sat back down on his chair and Harry glanced up. The sun was now almost entirely gone from behind the horizon, leaving only a thin crimson line and a red glow to cast an eerie light into the office.

"I wish you had told me about this before, Harry. No doubt it has been eating you up."

Harry nodded.

"I'm so sorry," he said, surprising Harry enough to make him look up again. "I'm so very sorry. You're shouldering a burden that no-one your age would be able to bear. No-one _twice_ your age should have to endure what you are destined to. But the Prophecy had been spoken – and – I don't think this will do anything to comfort you, but ... what he told you is true."

Harry's eyes grew wide, "I'm not going to kill any-one!"

Albus bowed his head. "Again, I am sorry. It must be hard for you, 16 years old, to imagine that. But you-"

"I'm not going to hurt a person! I won't kill anyone! I can't!"

"No, Harry. You won't harm anyone innocent. I am foolish enough to hope that, when the time comes, you will only have to kill _one_ person – if at all he can be called a person."

Harry slumped back into his chair thinking deeply. Albus did not interrupt him.

"I really ... h-hate Bellatrix," he said, his voice shuddering as he used the word 'hate' for is true meaning. "I hate her so much! Sometimes I want to make her hurt – make her scream – make her beg for forgiveness – make her yell she's sorry. But then, I always feel guilty. And then I get so angry at myself for pitying her! _She's a Death Eater and I feel SORRY for her! _I can't hurt her! _Not even in my mind!" _he looked up into the Headmaster's eyes, searching for some sort of reassurance. "I hate her – and I know I should want to kill her after what she did to Neville ... and Sirius but I – I can't."

Dumbledore shook his head and looked at him with such amazement and pride, Harry found himself frowning in confusion.

"Harry that's not wrong," he said smiling and shaking his head. "Last year I told you that your heart was your strongest weapon against Voldemort, that your compassion was the only thing that kept you alive – and you've just shown me that I was more that right. I had expected you to show some pity to people like Severus - but Bellatrix? You amaze me. Sometimes I wonder if you're really 16 at all."

Harry felt the heat rising in his face.

"Now – I do believe it's getting quite late and is also appears that both of us have forgotten our meals. If you wish I can ask the house-elves to bring you another?

Harry shook his head. He wasn't hungry – it would be impossible to eat now.

"Alright then. Well, Goodnight and Thank You very much for your chat."

"Goodnight Professor."


	23. Death Eaters Playing Dirty

**Chapter 24: Death Eaters Playing Dirty**

The next morning, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were sitting together at the Gryffindor bench eating their breakfast. Hermione was looking particularly cheerful as she filled up her second glass of grape-fruit juice, Ron looked like he'd just been dragged out of a grave and was finding it difficult to respond to any human interaction. Ginny was in a slight daze as well although seemed to be refreshed after the holidays and a night's rest. Harry was feeling better himself, as his sleep had been devoid of any nightmares and somehow the food seemed to taste better because of it.

By the time the supplies of bacon had started running low, the roof suddenly opened and the hall was filling with the sounds of screeching and flapping. The morning mail had arrived. The air around them was swamped with owls of all shapes, sizes and colours. Letters were dropped through the air landing on the knees of the people they were addressed to. Packages of Merlin-knows what, rolls of parchment, bags of goodies, envelopes ranging from the size of a square inch to a paving slab and the Daily Prophet where all flying through the air. It was quite amazing that no deliveries where lost in the flurry that took place every morning.

Harry had no mail and continued spooning his cornflakes into his mouth; he'd developed immunity to the disappointment he used to feel when no-one wrote to him and the morning deliveries were nothing but a show of owls for him now. 

As Hermione unrolled her copy of the newspaper and her eyes fell on the headline her cheery attitude suddenly faded. No-one noticed her eyes widen and her breathing halt until she suddenly spluttered, her hands shaking slightly. 

Harry looked up to see her staring at the page, face and finger tips pale. Her face was unreadable but the lack of colour in her cheeks and the watery look to her eyes was enough to say something was wrong.

 "What happened?' Ginny asked, her own voice shaking at the pure look of horror on Hermione's face.

But Hermione couldn't answer. Her eyes were scanning every line, her eyes widening further every time and when she finished – she bit her lower lip and looked up fearfully.

"What's it say?" she asked again. Hermione looked at her apologetically and wordlessly she handed the article across the table to Ginny, whose mouth opened and eyes bulged in shock as she too read the paper.

"What?" Ron asked, his bacon paused mid-way to his mouth.

Harry shrugged and leant closer to Ginny to read the article.

_January 7th_

_Death Eaters Playing Dirty_

_Diagon__ Alley Attacked_

__

_Yesterday afternoon the wizarding community was sent into panic after a particularly horrific attack on Diagon Alley. Shops have been left in wreckage, smoke peeling around the edges and stones from the paths lying scattered among the bodies. The Dark Mark remains hovering over the back entrance leading in from the Leaky Cauldron, which also, has been destroyed._

_Gringotts__ was raided, resulting in 23 goblins and 17 wizards and witches being killed with many more injured. No vaults were broken into although attempts were made. Imprinted along the vast, fallen walls of the bank's entrance hall, are the words 'We're coming. He's coming. You can run but soon there will be no-where left for you to hide'. _

_The world is in a state of terror and already a total of 68 lives have been claimed in this attack alone. Tom the Leaky Cauldron innkeeper was the first man to be struck, and the Death Eaters showed no signs of relenting after his sacrifice. Capsa Tutela and Tersum Foruli of Flourish and Blotts, Adelpha Bellusus of Adelpha's Beauty Cavern and Florean Fortesque of his Ice-Cream Parlour are among the many others now dead. _

_Those out for a day's shopping are now no more. Brown, Clyde, Delphi, Diggory, Ebrious, Evingfield, Guttula, Harrings, Ipse, Lovegood, Moke, Nebula, Prattle, Pratum, Tebo, Weasley and Zeller have been killed and those injured total more than twice as many. The wounded included the well-known names of Abbott, Boot, Johnson and Malkin._

_The street was in chaos, explosions echoing from all corners, shops blown to pieces and lives along with them. A single ray of light, however, among this terrible occurrence is that someone seemed ready for it – and it is suspected the Ministry were informed - as 3 Aurors appeared on the scene 56 seconds after the Leaky Cauldron was ruined. More apparated at an overwhelming rate. The public took shelter amongst the debris whilst the Aurors and Death Eaters shot curses at each-other. It was quite a show of our Aurors' abilities, especially Brayden Pugil and Traci Virago, each of whom disabled 6 enemies, protecting the lives of all those crowded behind them._

_In the end, 4 Aurors and 3 Death Eaters fell. Once the message was up in Gringotts the Death Eaters disappeared leaving Diagon Alley in ruins and its people in hysterics. The Minister and the Aurors were unavailable for comment._

His eyes drifted along the moving black and white pictures over the front page. Smoke clouding the street, but thin enough to reveal still, dark shapes slumped along the ground... the dark mark glittering above terror-stricken faces ... cloaked figures throwing their wand arms at Gringotts and it exploding, bricks flying and smoke billowing for all to see. Harry never thought a single article could horrify him so much, but suddenly he found his airways seemed to be restricted. 

_'Brown...Lovegood ... Weasley  ... have been killed'._  _'Weasley.'_

The entire hall was silent now, so silent you could hear the stifled sobs of even those on the other side. Next to him Ginny was shaking and he absently put an arm around to comfort her.

The hushed silence was starting to make Harry uncomfortable and he cast his eyes around the hall warily. His head was ringing and his legs felt strangely numb. _'Weasley'._ Dumbledore was standing up from his seat gravely. He looked out at the students and down at the table again; for once he seemed to be lost for words. Everyone watched him, as though what he would say next could make the news somehow more bearable. He sighed and said despairingly, "I would like to see Lavender Brown, Ronald and Virginia Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Hannah Abbott, Terry Boot and Rose Zeller outside please. Now."

Lupin's head was hanging and his eyes were staring unfocused at the front page of the newsletter. Other Professors were trying to direct their attention to their food or laps and some were simply staring out at the student body with mingled concern and empathy. _They've been through this before, Harry reminded himself. __They must have experienced this when they were our age – they know what it's like. Look at the way they're looking at us, eyes full of pity. He was sure he saw Professor Sprout blinking viciously and drinking heavily from her goblet as an attempt to hide her display of emotions. _

The Headmaster pushed his chair from behind him and walked away from the teacher's table. The students he had named were also getting up from their places, the whole hall watching uneasily. Harry knew what it was like for someone you loved to die, but so many here didn't – they couldn't understand what was going through the minds of these people. Harry couldn't even bring himself to give Ginny a quick kiss on her forehead before she left. What good would he a kiss do right now anyway? Ron left too, without a word. Every student's pair of eyes followed the 8 people as they left the room. Harry found he was no longer hungry and when he looked up to see tears running down Hermione's face he suddenly felt sick.

There was nothing anyone could say. There just weren't words for things like this. A Weasley had died. Who was it? Molly? Arthur? Fred? George, Bill, Percy, Charlie? He needed to know who it was. He had to know. He couldn't sit here, his knees shivering and wonder which one had died. Or two – what if it was two? What if it was all of them? Poor Ron. Poor Ginny. Harry closed his eyes trying to steady the confused thoughts rushing through his mind. His entire chest felt oddly starined, and his heart seemed to be weighing more with ever painful breath he took. At the same time as desperately needing to know, he didn't want to find out. He didn't want to be told which one it was. He didn't want to know which of them he would never see again. He didn't want to believe it. Hermione drew in a long breath and he looked up at her.

He didn't think he'd ever found it harder to look into Hermione's eyes. They were shining with wet tears and she just looked at him in silence. Sometimes, you didn't have to say anything. They both knew what the other was thinking. They both knew what the other was feeling.

The world seemed to have come to a silent stop. No-one in the hall was moving and nobody was talking. No teacher was announcing the end of breakfast. No owls were squawking. Hermione sniffed and closed her eyes, her eyebrows furrowing. Harry placed his hand on hers and she sniffed again, her face creasing as more tears rolled down her cheeks and her lips trembled. He wanted to say something, but his voice wasn't working.

"Can all students please return to their houses?" McGonagall didn't even have to raise her voice for the whole room to hear her. No-one moved. "We will tell you more later. For now, all classes are suspended – please return to your house towers immediately."

Around them, people started standing, glad for the sudden noise of scraping and shuffling to hide their sobs.

Harry couldn't understand why he was finding it difficult to walk, or why he had to concentrate to keep the room in focus. He'd faced death before, Merlin knows how many times. Why was it so different this time? Death was always different. Every time it hit you from a new angle; one you hadn't been expecting. Every time it hurt in different way. When they met at the end of the table, Harry slipped his hand in Hermione's who was now crying freely. "Come on," he said softly. She nodded and sniffed, squeezing his hand thankfully. They walked together in somehow supportive yet miserable silence and once in the Gryffindor tower they sat down on the sofa where Hermione laid her head on Harry's shoulder and wept. He wrapped his arm around her back, fighting to keep his own tears in check. The last thing Hermione needed right now was for him to break down too.

An hour passed and still there was no news from anyone outside the Common Room. Some of the girls had disappeared to their dorms to cry, the boys were busying themselves with anything they could possibly find to draw their attention from the Daily Prophet's Article and Hermione, despite Harry's sincere reassurance that no-one would think any less of her, insisted she'd feel worse if she cried any more, and had stopped within minutes of their arrival at the common room. The pair were now sitting in front of the fire, occasionally sharing their thoughts... and waiting – as waiting was all one could do right now.

Just when Harry was wondering if all the teachers had forgotten about them, McGonagall stepped through the portrait hole and called for attention. Harry and Hermione, along with all the others in their chairs, turned around to face her. Parvati went upstairs to gather up everyone from the dorms. Once they were all down in the common room again Minerva sighed and began. 

"Professor Dumbledore has arranged for those he has been talking to, to be collected by members of their family ... or close friends." She didn't have to say any more about it. Everyone understood that some people no longer had any family members.

Harry and Hermione looked at each-other in horror. Ron and Ginny were going to go back to the Burrow and they would have to stay here like nothing had happened? 

"At the moment the said students are in the hospital wing and I will not allow you to visit them. Classes will commence again tomorrow as usual."

"What? Seamus snapped. "You're just going to pretend nothing happened? Our friends' parents and brothers and sisters have just _died and we're going to start school tomorrow?! You-Know-You just attacked Diagon Alley and you're going to keep going 'as usual'?!"_

"Do not raise your voice at me, Finnigan!"

"I can't believe it!" he half-shouted, face turned in disgust. "You can't be serious!"

"I'm afraid I am. And it would be wise if you stopped talking to me like that, otherwise you'll be responsible for Gryffindor loosing its house points!"

"I don't give about house points right now and I don't think anyone else in this room does!"

Professor McGonagall stood up straight, her lips pressed together and her nostrils flaring. "Seamus Finnigan please control yourself! We are as upset about this as you are but there's nothing we can do!"

Seamus simply turned around grunting in anger and Minerva flipped a grey strand of hair out her face before sighing, "I will report here again later in the afternoon with more news."

Harry glanced at Hermione again, "Er Professor!" he said standing up. She turned to see him. "Can me and Hermione see Dumbledore please?" 

She looked at him despairingly and then across to Hermione. Finally she agreed.

Other Gryffindors instantly roared their disapproval, shouting that they should be allowed to see the Headmaster too. McGonagall simply ordered them all to stay put and threatened them with a week's worth of detentions and the loss of 200 points each if anyone dared disobey. She then swept out of the common room and lead Harry and Hermione up to Dumbledore's office.

It was the second time he'd been here in two days, Harry thought dully. He wasn't exactly sure what he was going there for this time – but he had a vague idea what he wanted. He wanted to demand the permission to see Ron and Ginny and go back the Burrow with them, for one. He wasn't sure how he was going ask. In fact, he wasn't sure if asking was the wisest choice, as his request would most likely be refused. Perhaps he should simply announce that they were going to do it. But that sort of attitude had never worked on Dumbledore before. Harry knew better than to be anything but serious and collected when he wanted something off the Headmaster.

He was brought out of his frenzied thoughts by Hermione's delicate fingers touching against his. He looked at her as she clasped her hand in his own and smiled weakly. Harry forced an equally faint smile in return as he gripped her hand comfortingly. He hadn't shown her this much affection in years. Come to think of it, he couldn't remember an occasion where he had held her hand or wiped away her tears at all. He found himself regretful for this, but reminded himself too, that there hadn't been many occasions where they had both been in need of each-other's compassion like they were now. 

Their hands remained linked as they walked the corridors to Dumbledore's office, and with each step they took, Harry felt a link forming between more than simply their hands. Without words, without even eye contact, they were sharing a bond that he was amazed hadn't been appreciated before. How had they gone so many years together and not noticed the height of their friendship? Hermione was like his sister, Ron was like his brother – and he realised now that he and Hermione weren't forming anything new. They were simply recognising what had been there all along. 

Hermione must have felt it too, because she brushed his thumb gently when they reached the gargoyles. They leapt aside as McGonagall relayed the password and Harry let go of Hermione so they both could both step onto the staircase and wait for Dumbledore's office to come into view.

He was leaning in his chair, his head cupped in his right hand and his eyes staring at the wall behind Fawkes. He appeared to be deep in thought but pulled himself out of it as McGonagall coughed. "Albus, these two requested to see you," she said apologetically. 

"Yes I thought they would. Sit down please," he directed.

Harry and Hermione did as they were told and Minerva left the room. Harry didn't even have to voice what he was thinking, Dumbledore already seemed to know.

"I suppose you wish to visit Mr and Miss Weasley?"

Both Harry and Hermione nodded and Albus continued, "And am I right in guessing that you wish to return to their home with them?"

They both nodded again.

Dumbledore sighed. "You realise of course that others will want the same. As soon as I allow you two to leave as well, people in similar conditions will demand they go also. And having all the students leave the school is the worst thing we can do right now. You know very well this castle will be the last place to fall. The world is far more dangerous out there and I cannot push my students out into it."

Hermione glanced at Harry sadly and he turned back to Albus, refusing to give in so soon. "But Professor please – the Weasleys are like my family ... a-and Hermione's second family."

Dumbledore nodded again, the skin on his forehead creased into rolls and his eyebrows threatened to become one.

"Harry, I understand that Mr and Mrs Weasley are like parents to you. But I would think that after our chat yesterday you would understand how infinitely important it is for you to remain here."

Harry's face fell and Dumbledore ran a finger down his nose broodingly. "I had thought of this before you came to see me. I want you to realise that it is _vital _that the lessons we discussed yesterday start immediately, and that allowing you to leave the school would be one of the most foolish and dangerous things we could do."

Harry sighed and Albus looked at him through his half moon spectacles, "But, I shall let you go."

Harry and Hermione looked up in disbelief. "I want you both to return tomorrow night, although Ron and Ginny may wish to stay."

"What?!" Harry exclaimed, "Only two days?!"

"Have you heard nothing of what I just said, Mr Potter? It is very risky for me to allow you even this short visit and we will be disabling our side significantly. I do appreciate how much you need to go, though. So, I will be taking every precaution possible, and you _must return tomorrow, understood?"_

Harry paused for a second and then reluctantly agreed. 

"Alright. If that is settled then, I will allow you to proceed to the hospital wing and tell Ron and Ginny you will be accompanying them. You can pack your trunks too, we are setting up Port Keys to get the family and friends to Hogsmeade. It should be sorted within the hour."

Hermione nodded. "Excuse me, Professor," she said meekly. He looked at her raising his eyebrows. "Who – which – I would rather know before we got there, if you see what I mean?"

"Unfortunately I do not know, neither does Mr or Miss Weasley."

"Oh," she looked at the ground. "Ok."

"Thanks Professor," Harry said standing up. Albus merely nodded.


	24. A Very Different Burrow

**Chapter 25: A Very Different Burrow**

**A/N: Sorry this one took so long to get up but I've been away for a week. **

Harry stepped out into the pre-noon sunlight and looked around the Hogsmeade station. Ribbons of snow were lying in soggy heaps against the edges of buildings and the seats were shining with melted sleet. Hermione stepped out behind him, Ron after her and Ginny last. The thestral immediately left, his hooves crunching and the wheels scratching on the gravel, as Harry looked around for someone who might be picking them up. Stepping out from the waiting room was a very weary looking Arthur Weasley. Harry felt a rush of relief at the sight of a very alive Weasley. Instantly his heart lurched again as his mind ran through the remaining possibilities.

"Dad!" Ginny croaked, rushing towards him. He smiled at her, but Harry noticed with another plunge of his stomach, that it did not reach his eyes. "Is it Mum?"

Instead of a reply he looked at her sternly, his lips pursed and his eyes reproachful. 

The walk to the Port Key, although it lasted only minutes was something Harry never wanted to experience again. Not a word was spoken, and with each second of silence the ominous tension increased. They reached the Port Key and gathered around it, waiting for some sort of instructions. It was odd how one's thought process seemed to slow down at times like this. Staring at the golden sphere balanced in the middle of table, Harry mind seemed to be thinking only one thing over and over.

_When you touch that you'll know who died._

"All together," Mr Weasley said. Everyone stretched their hand out in silence. Harry's eyes flickered over to Hermione's and he saw his own apprehensive fear reflected in them. But there was no time to decide against touching it, there was no time to back out, no time to gather the thoughts rushing crazily through their minds – before he knew it, Harry's trembling fingers were scraping the cold metal and he felt the familiar tug from behind his navel. The world spun and Harry struggled to keep his breakfast down. Like Floo powder, this momentary dizziness wasn't something you could be prepared for. When the blackness faded and his mind stopped spinning, Harry found himself in the front lawn of the Weasley's house. 

There was a crash from inside and a desperate, tearful plea, "FRED, PLEASE!"

Harry jerked his head around to Hermione once again. _It wasn't Arthur, it wasn't Molly and it wasn't Fred. _

He had little time to wonder whether they should enter the house because Arthur had already started walking to the front door. 

"Dad," Ron said suddenly. "Wh – who ... um ... who is it?"

He sighed and looked down at the grass. Through the corners of his eyes he saw both Hermione and Ginny tense.

There was another yell from inside the house, Fred's voice this time, screaming swear words followed by another smash. 

"FRED! FRED, STOP IT!" Molly begged.

Mr Weasley ran his hands through his flaming hair and coughed. The 4 children were absolutely still, the wind was playing howling, not even the hens were making a sound. 

He opened his mouth slightly and looked at his children. Harry stood rooted to the spot. Not wanting to hear the answer.

"George."

Harry's stomach disappeared and he felt a lump clog up in his throat. He heard Ginny gasp. 

Suddenly the door crashed open, "Arthur! You're back! Ron! Ginny! Oh my babies come here!" Neither needed telling twice and they were both running towards her, Arthur close behind. Hermione looked awkwardly at Harry. They both felt extremely unwelcome as Molly pulled Ginny in her arms and kissed Ron on the forehead. 

"Maybe we should – er, wait here?" Hermione whispered tentatively.

Harry nodded, unable to do anything but agree right now. 

"Harry! Harry I didn't think you'd be here. I'm so glad you are. And Hermione! Come in," she said. Their eyes met for a second again and neither refused the offer.

The door clicked behind them and Fred stormed into the hallway. Harry had never been this frightened of him in all his life. Sure, he'd pulled some freaky tricks, and made him jump a few times – but the Fred in front of him now was anything but the joking, care-free prankster he'd known. His eyes were flashing with anger, his hair was streaking out into the air wildly, his ginger stubble accentuating his taught jaw line. His entire body was tensed, every muscle usually complimenting his build, was now contributing to his rigid posture. He didn't have to be red with fury, or screaming at the top of lungs, he didn't have to thump the wall or glare for Harry to feel intimidated. Hermione took a small step backwards as his eyes roamed furiously at the crowd of people. Harry found he couldn't look at him; his eyes were far too grief-stricken.

Charlie appeared from a door at the other end of the hall. His face was completely devoid of tears although his eyes were highlighted with a similar agony to Fred's. Upon closer inspection Harry also noticed faint bags hanging under them and thin lines spanning from the corners. He obviously hadn't slept the night before. After the news, Harry doubted any of the Weasleys in this house had – and chancing a look at Fred, he observed a similar wariness although it was almost completely hidden by the anguish and desperate confusion marring his features.

Arthur took a deep breath and said, "Harry and Hermione will be staying with us until late tomorrow afternoon."

*

It was strangely surreal walking around the Burrow now. As Harry travelled up the creaking stairs leading to Ron's room, he distinctly remembered George falling down the flight above him and landing in a guffawing heap in the 2nd floor landing. And he'd tripped again on the very step Harry was standing on now, and Fred had caught him with lightening-speed reflexes. The last time he'd ever seen him was at Platform 9 and ¾. 'See you in a few months' Harry had said. It was impossible to believe he'd _never see him again. He couldn't be dead. Harry hadn't seen him die. He hadn't seen the body. George had been in this very house 24 hours ago. His after-shave still lingered around the bathroom and the twins' bedroom. His clothes were still hanging on the washing line outside, his old school books were still piled up in a corner behind a box of pranks, his slippers were still waiting beside his bed.  _

George Weasley. The George he'd played Quidditch with for 3 years, the George who'd tormented Umbridge the year before, the George who would trick McGonagall into believing he was Fred, the George who always finished his brother's sentences, the George who knew exactly what conniving plan his twin was plotting, the George who'd joked about Harry having tea in the Chamber of Secrets with his fanged servant, the George who'd tricked Kreacher into eating a Canary Cream, was now lying dead – struck by the Killing Curse issued by a Death Eater who couldn't care what sort of devastation they were about to cause.

He had intended to go and see Ron, but Ginny's head peeking out from her door distracted him. "Harry. Can you come in here, please?" she asked timidly. He didn't even think of refusing. Once inside he looked at her, wondering what to say. 

Her sheet of red hair slipped slightly to the right as she titled her head and looked up at him. "I – I thought that because..." she swallowed and paused for a second, obviously trying to complete her sentence before crying. "Because you... you know what it's like," her voice was growing unsteadily higher, "That you'd know how I was feeling and-" she gulped again, not trusting herself to say another word. Unable to watch her suffer anymore, Harry stepped forward and draped his arms around her body, hugging her close to him.

Instantly she burst into tears and clung to Harry's shirt. He didn't know what to say. He'd gone through this himself and there was nothing anyone could say to make him feel better. Only lies – and lies wouldn't help the pain in the long run. 

She remained standing there, enveloped in his supportive embrace and wept. Several times she tried to apologise but instead ending up gasping for air and burying her head in his shoulders once again. He didn't know how many minutes slipped away but he stood there, holding her and stroking her head. She didn't need someone to tell her it was alright. It wasn't alright. She just needed someone to care.

"Ron, I'm so sorry," Hermione whispered. Ron shrugged, leaving his back facing her. "I – I can't imagine. I've never had ... I'm sorry." He shook his head. "Maybe you should talk to Harry he'll know what you're going through." He sighed and turned around and Hermione was surprised to see his eyes red and swollen. When was the last time she'd seen Ron cry? She hadn't. Ever.

He shook his head again, "No, no it's ok. Um – can you just ... sort of ... stay?"

"Yes of course I will!" she said softly. "But are you sure you don't want to talk to Harry?"

He nodded. "Yea, I just – wanna ... er be with you."

Hermione knew exactly what he meant and wished it wasn't so hard for him to say it. "Me, why?" she asked quietly.

Ron shrugged, unable to find the words and scared that if he did, he wouldn't be able to say them without breaking.

Understanding that although he couldn't say it, he still meant it, Hermione smiled and whispered, "I love you, too." It could have been the light, but she thought she saw hints of a tiny smile playing at the edges of Ron's mouth. "Do you want to talk or just hug me?" she asked. Another flicker of a smile. "Hug now, talk later," he croaked. Hermione nodded and gently placed her arms around his shoulders and rested her head on his chest as he squeezed his own arms around her waist. 

She got an awful shock when she heard him gulp and moan. Biting her lips desperately to stop herself from following suit, she stroked the back of his head slowly and gently kissed his cheek and neck.

Dinner that night was a very subdued occasion and Harry made an effort not to make eye contact with any of the Weasleys. He was starting to think coming here hadn't been such a good idea after all; he and Hermione only seemed to be in the way. Ginny alone, seemed to be the only one who appreciated him being there. 

He felt bad enough for all the Weasleys at the table, but it only got worse during his conversation with Charlie later that night. They were both in his study, on the bottom floor and he was sitting on a straight backed chair facing Harry on the couch. He rubbed his hand on the top of his messy red hair, a habit out of nerves, and his shiny burns contorting his upper arm flickered in the light. 

"I saw you were a bit er – _awkward at the table."_

It was true, Harry had dropped his cutlery and although something that small would never normally embarrass him in front of his favourite family, his entire face had flushed red and he had mumbled apologetically. He'd also found it very difficult to respond to Ron's request for the butter – and in the end Fred had snatched the butter dish off him and shoved it to his brother. Obviously Charlie must have a pretty keen eye, and a good insight to people, because he had guessed what Harry's discomfort was due to.

"Yea," Harry agreed, unsure of what he was supposed to say.

"I'm guessing you feel a bit out of place at the moment," he said. Harry shrugged. "Don't worry about Fred – he's in shock. He saw George die you know."

At this Harry's eyes snapped up, "What?" he exclaimed.

Charlie nodded, "Yea the Death Eaters were destroying the shops around 'Weasley Wizard Wheezes' and the twins went out to see what was going on. Then they saw the scene of course and got their wands out ready to defend themselves and anyone else if they could. Fred fired a jelly legs curse at one of the Death Eaters who had their back turned and it worked – but he still managed to spin around and fire something else back in the direction of his attacker. And the killing curse got George square in the chest."

Harry was staring, stunned. He vaguely wondered why he hadn't made the connection. Of course Fred and George would have been fighting by their shop and of course Fred would have been there when his twin brother fell over dead. What would he have done? Probably flung all his rage into getting the Death Eaters back. It was a wonder he survived. Then Harry wondered how Fred and managed to get away from Diagon Alley almost uninjured. Obviously the first thing to come to mind was disapparation but surely he wouldn't have gone without George.

"Then what did he do?"

Charlie swallowed and grazed his hand roughly through his hair again. "He threw every curse he knew at any Death Eater he saw. He knocked a few out but they got up again of course. Amazing team, _ennervated each-other as soon as they noticed they were down. Fred got scared – he hadn't realised how much power they had – and how senseless they were – and how fast they reacted. They were blowing the shop to pieces around him. Incredible he managed to keep his head; he grabbed George's wand and his hand and disapparated. Not before he sent one of them crashing through Eyelops though. And then he turned up here."_

Harry's throat went dry. Of course he had come back here with George. And imagine the look on Molly's face when she saw her son hanging limp and lifeless from her other son's arms. He didn't want to imagine it. Ever. 

"What did you do with George?"

Charlie coughed and massaged his left arm muscles, which looked extremely tense. "Nothing. He's in the shed in the garden."

Harry's entire stomach disappeared and he couldn't stop himself from staring. His jaw fell open and it took a while before he could manage to even say, "Oh."

Charlie nodded. "Yea – Mum's going crazy. Don't know if you noticed. She can't think. I had to make dinner for us. And Fred's too shocked to care about anything else around him. Dad's keeping it together, same way I am I guess. I don't know about Ron or Ginny. Have you spoken to them?"

"Ginny," Harry replied, trying to clear his mind enough to think straight, "She's upset and confused – and just needed someone to spill to."

Charlie nodded gravely, leaning forward to prop his elbows on his knees and cup his forehead in his palms. 

"And Hermione was in Ron's room for ages," he added unnecessarily. 

Sitting up again and leaning back in his chair so the front legs tipped up Charlie rubbed his nose absently.  "If you don't want to stay in his room – because of how he is at the moment – Percy's is spare." 

Harry nodded, "Yea, maybe. Thanks."

Charlie nodded and smiled, linking his intense eyes with Harry's own. "Sorry you had to see the family like this," he said raising his eyebrows. Harry shook his head and told Charlie not to worry. He was saved having to think up something to say next when Arthur called for Molly for the kitchen. He sounded pretty emotional and Charlie indicated to Harry that they should go and see what had happened.

Molly and Arthur were leaning over a piece of parchment as Hermes lay, feathers neatly groomed in perfect symmetrical lines, posed rigidly on the window sill. As their second eldest son walked in, Mr and Mrs Weasley handed the note to him.

_To whoever is left to read this,_

_Sorry about what happened. Who was it?_

_Percy_

It was the first letter they'd received from him in over a year and despite the lack of friendliness, they still let themselves hope that perhaps the fact that he wrote this showed he still cared for them. Looking away from the parchment, Harry saw Mrs Weasley's face streaked with tears and immediately looked away again.


	25. Maps

**Chapter 26: Maps**

**A/N: Some of you will have experiences problems when trying to review 'A Very Different Burrow' – that's because I finally deleted the 'Return of the Mirror' chapter (if you who don't know _why I did that then you obviously didn't go back and read the A/N I told you to read) and it seems that has messed up the reviewing system a bit. Sorry about that. The chapter numbers from 4 – 24 will be wrong now too so I'll have to go back and fix them all. *grin*Please review people!_**

Harry slept for a very long time that night – or at least it seemed incredibly long, considering he was the last one up in the morning. A look at the clock however, revealed that the time was in fact only 8am. He had decided against sleeping in Percy's room and had stayed with Ron – who fell asleep shortly before himself, although Harry couldn't know whether he had remained that way. 

He ran into Ginny half way down the stairs and she asked him into her room again. He'd been in several times yesterday, more often on his own accord, as he knew she desperately needed someone to comfort her. "Harry," she asked timidly, "When Sirius – did you forget sometimes that you were supposed to be sad? Because I – I have to keep reminding myself that George is – that's he's-" but she was unable to finished her sentence when she bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut. Harry enclosed her in his own warm cuddle and kissed her forehead. He didn't mind comforting Ginny when she cried. Somehow ... it was different than it was with Cho. 

But she wasn't crying this time, she was trying for all she was worth not to. As her head came to rest on his chest, Harry gently stroked her back. "I know what you mean," he assured her. "Sometimes I'd expect to get a letter from him – because I'd forget. Don't worry about not feeling sad, Ginny, it's just something that happens. I don't know why – I think it has something to do with denial, maybe. That your brain tries to think they're not gone, or your mind is so used to them always being their, ready for you, that it can't comprehend what's happened." Ginny hugged him tighter, squeaking slightly as she suppressed her tears. "It's ok, baby – really. Please, don't feel bad. I did the same. For whole blocks of time I would be oblivious to the fact that Sirius was dead, and then when I remembered I felt awful for it."

Ginny nodded and squeaked again. It hurt Harry to see her like that – pained him to watch her struggling not to cry. He continued stroking her, waiting for her to say or do something – and in the mean time simply holding her carefully.

After a while she drew a long breath and said something. "But that's not worse of it," her voice rose higher and she paused, trying to regain control. "I – I don't mean to but I ..." her sentence was cut in half by a hiccup and she hid herself in Harry's arms again, "I blame Fred! I don't mean to but I blame Fred!" she sobbed, no longer able to stop herself from weeping. "I'm so mean! It's not his fault but I blame him – and – and I'm so cruel I – I can't believe – I think that about him!"

"Oh Ginny! Ginny, baby don't say that! You're not mean, you're not cruel! It's ok! God, it's ok to blame people! It's normal – please don't feel bad for it. Don't feel bad it's normal, ok?"

"But it's not his fault!"

"I know that, you know that, but it's ok to be angry at him!"

"No it isn't!" she cried.

"Ginny, listen to me-" he held her out at arms length, looking right into her shiny, wet eyes with his own. "I blamed anyone I could think of. Dumbledore, Snape, Kreacher ... he couldn't just die without it being someone's fault! It had to be someone's fault and it wasn't Sirius'. I still do blame some of the people I used to – but Ginny, it's ok to be mad at people when you're like this. Alright?"

Ginny sniffled and nodded, wiping her eyes on Harry's shoulder. "Why couldn't he have saved him? Wasn't he paying attention?" she whispered, ginger eyebrows frowning. "Couldn't he have b-blocked it from him or – or something?"

"No," Harry answered, shaking head to confirm it. "No-one can block Avada Kedavra. Not unless they know it's coming beforehand."

"You did."

"That was because of our wands. It was different. Nothing could have saved George. Not even if Fred had been more alert."

She bit her lip as more tears fell out of eyes and hovering on her cheeks. Her chin quivered as she looked up at him, tears hanging off her eyelashes, "I love you, Harry."

His heart did a somersault and suddenly his entire body felt like wood. _The L word.__ Ginny said the L word, to me. She said she loves me. _Harry managed to smile at her and gently kiss her on her lips, licking away the tears balanced around them. 

"I love you too, honey."

She smiled back at him and linked her fingers with Harry's own, relaxing her weight onto his body and sniffing every now and again.

Neither Harry not Hermione wanted to leave that afternoon but they had promised Dumbledore, plus the Order had gone to great lengths to set up an illegal port-key (claiming that their were still some parents wishing to collect children) and so the two of them were now standing in the Burrow's hallway with the rest of the Weasley family gathered around them. Ron and Ginny were staying with their family, another reason which made both Harry and Hermione want to stay. 

"Ok, the Port-Key should be in action in exactly one and half minutes," Arthur said. 

"Good-bye Harry, dear," Molly said, hugging him heartily and giving the same treatment to Hermione. Ron kissed Hermione gently on the forehead and she entwined her fingers in his own. Ginny smiled and shrugged at Harry who kissed her softly on her cheek. 

"Thank You for everything, Harry," she whispered. 

"You're welcome," he smiled, using his remaining minute to admire her beautiful eyes.

"40 seconds."

Hermione picked up her bag with her other hand and Charlie called out from the back of the crowd, "See you, you two. Say 'hi' to Hogwarts for me." Hermione grinned and nodded at him. Harry grabbed his bag too and waved goodbye to Charlie. Then much to everyone's surprise Fred walked into the hall, with Hermes under his arm and a slip of parchment in his hand. He opened his mouth to explain the letter but stopped when he saw the scene in front of him.

"Oh, they're going are they?"

Molly nodded.

"Oh. Um – well. Bye then," he said, avoiding their gaze, "Er – take care."

Hermione beamed. "You two. Stay safe all of you."

"Yea," Harry agreed, "We love you all." He was rewarded with a lot of appreciative smiles and a quick kiss from his girlfriend.

"10 seconds."

Hermione let go of Ron and posed next to the Port-key with Harry. "Bye, everyone," Harry said tentatively. There was a mumbled reply and Arthur coughed. "5 – 4 – ," he said slowly. Fred looked down at the parchment and his eyes flicked over what appeared to be a single sentence. "– 3 –"

"Mum, Dad," Fred interrupted.

"– 2 – "

"Percy says he's coming to visit." 

"– 1!"

Hermione's eyes darted up to Harry's in obvious shock as the both of them reluctantly grabbed the object and immediately disappeared from the Weasley home.

*

Lupin leant back in the rocking chair and looked around the empty staffroom. It was Friday afternoon and most of the teachers had lessons to teach, but Remus had a free session, considering there were no DADA lessons scheduled for the next 45 minutes. This turned out particularly useful today, as around about now was the time Dumbledore had said Hermione and Harry's Port Key would return them to Hogwarts. Albus had set it up so they would be delivered to the staffroom, which was a good idea considering that Dumbledore, Lupin and Talia all wished to know which Weasley had been killed. Talia too, did not have to teach a class right now and as Lupin swung backwards, admiring some of the portraits decorating the room, she swept in through the door and sat down opposite him.

"Hey, Remus," she smiled, looking at him warmly, although avoiding contact with his eyes.

He smiled tiredly back at her. "Hello Talia. Feeling ok?"

She nodded. "Yes. I think it'll be easier once we know who's gone. There won't be any more of this awkward waiting and wondering." Remus agreed. "I'm just hoping Harry and Hermione are alright."

"I think they will be. They're both amazingly brave – I know they're in Gryffindor but really – the two of them are very different and find their bravery in completely different areas, but both of them are strong. They'll be shocked I'm sure, but they'll survive."

Talia smiled. "I suppose you're right. You know them _far_ better than I do after all." She paused and then added, "You're so fond of Harry."

Lupin's eyes flew up as she said this and he only just turned his head away just in time.

"Sorry!" she exclaimed leaning forward and touching his hand. "I'm so sorry, I wish I didn't – I wish I could control it."

He shook his head and looked at her lowered eyelids. "No it's ok, Talia. Really – it's not your fault. I – I just forgot for a second there. I'm the one who should be sorry."

Talia sighed and smiled apologetically. "I wish I could look at people normally," she said quietly, drawing her hands together in her lap. If Remus could have looked into her eyes, now, he would have seen them clouded with sudden sadness. 

He felt an odd tension build in his stomach. "I'm sorry," he said, and he really meant it. He hadn't really thought of how her ability could affect her, or how much it could take away from her life.

Talia smiled softly, "Thank You," she opened her eyes slowly, to give Remus the time to look away. She opened her mouth to say something more when suddenly the clock behind them let out two short chimes, announcing that it was 2 o'clock.

Remus turned his head to the large open space in middle of the staff-room and right on time, two figures spiralled into view and the both of them collapsed onto the floor.

When Hermione opened her eyes she found, to her surprise, Professor Lupin bending over her. "Hello again Miss Granger," he said, extending his arm to help her to her feet. Harry was already on his, and was straightening his shirt. He looked across at Remus, considering briefly whether he would want to hear the news. He was saved wondering much longer when Remus raised his eyebrows at him.

"George," Harry answered.

"Ah," Remus nodded rubbing his temple and sighed. "Molly and Arthur -" He shook his head, "It's terrible. And this is only the beginning of the deaths. You have no idea what it was like before. Voldemort tore families apart – death and disarray – panic and hysterics everywhere you looked," he sighed. "Talia, you remember, don't you?"

She nodded behind him.

"Harry," she said. "We have to start our lessons tomorrow. You know what I'm talking about?"

He nodded, "Yea ok. What time?"

"Meet me in the spare transfiguration room on the 5th floor, after dinner."

"Oh and Harry?" Remus interrupted. "I need to talk to you too. I think now would be easiest. Hermione, you wouldn't mind heading off to Gryffindor would you?"

Harry and Remus were alone in the staffroom now, and Remus had brought in two mugs of steaming cocoa. Placing one on the edge of the table closest to Harry, he leaned back into the easy chair and sipped at his own. 

"When Fred and George were asked to join the Order we wanted them to create some weapons we could use, like their fireworks or something," he said. "But I also found that they could help me with a project I'm working on. Dumbledore has asked me to create 3 maps – similar to the Marauder's Map so we can be forewarned of any attacks. I was supposed to make one for Diagon Alley, one for the Ministry and one for Hogsmeade. I doubt, that Fred will be in the state to help me any time soon – and I was wondering if you'd like to assist instead?"

Harry held his mug halfway between his lap and his mouth and barely paused before replying enthusiastically. Remus appeared relieved and took another sip of his hot drink before continuing, "You're going to have an awful lot to do, Harry. Your school work and Talia's Legilimency lessons and then this too – are you sure?"

Harry nodded eagerly.

"Alright then, here, why don't you have a look at what I've done so far?" Remus pulled his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at a cupboard on the other side of the room. "Alohomora! Accio Maps!" At his command, 4 pieces of parchment (one considerably older than the others) flew through the air and landed on Remus' lap. Spreading them out in front of him Remus tapped the oldest looking and said "_I solemnly swear I am up to no good." _The map introduced Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs and then the spidery lines of ink spanned the page, forming a perfect Map of every aspect of the castle. Smiling slightly, Remus touched the next one with the tip of his wand, said "_I would rather eat cockroach clusters_," and immediately the parchment drew a rather flourished pattern, decorating the ornately written words, 'Pheonix - Diagon' in the centre. The ink faded and was replaced by an accurate map of Diagon Alley although Harry noticed there were no moving dots to be seen.

"I don't remember how to teach the map to recognise people. James did that," he explained. "And I know there's a way to get it to change the lines if certain areas are – altered – but I can't remember that either. We used it for the moving staircases and everything ... and obviously it would be useful for this map considering a large amount of these shops are no longer in these places."

Harry nodded in agreement and Lupin turned his attention to the third, opening it with another password. This map ruled several straight lines across itself and in very neat print in the exact centre it printed 'Pheonix – Ministry." Lupin seemed to have made even less progress with this one as once the introductory page vanished there was nothing drawn, except a rough square and a phone box in the corner. "I need a Map of the Ministry for this one. And lastly – this one's Hogsmeade, which I sketched out pretty well but I need to fine tune some of the alleys and fences and add in some shops I forgot. 

Remus put his wand on the arm of the chair and took another long sip from his mug. "You won't be going into Hogsmeade anymore naturally but-"

"What?" Harry snapped, his eyes flicking up from the maps before him. 

"Sorry?" Remus prompted raising his eyebrows.

"You said I wouldn't go to Hogsmeade – who said that?"

Remus sighed and closed his eyes briefly. "I did, Harry. Look you can't tell me you honestly think going there would be a good idea? Not with what happened to Diagon Alley. Voldemort stops at nothing, Harry. Nothing. You should know that."

Harry slumped back into his seat and nodded. 

"I'm sorry," Lupin apologised stroking his greying hair behind his ear and continuing, "But if Hermione goes, ask her to go into the Information Cabin and see if they still have maps of the place for sale. I've been so busy, I haven't even gone there yet. Do you mind passing on the message?" Harry shook his head. 

"Right, and don't tell her what it's for either." Harry frowned in question. "I trust her, but the Order's secrets must be kept as tightly knit as possible. I would also like you Harry, to take the Marauder's Map back to your dormitory and see what you can find out. Don't worry if you can't get anything useful. I tried briefly before but my heart wasn't in it – I was preoccupied. So your help would be useful, Harry, thank you."

Harry nodded and Lupin began tapping the maps, reciting different locking passwords. Harry pocketed the Marauder's Map and gave Remus a weak smile. 

"Thanks a lot, Harry," Remus said ruffling the top of his head affectionately. Harry tried hard not to grin as he said goodbye to Remus. He had reached the door, and was about to exit when Lupin called, "Oh and Harry – don't worry about what Padfoot says, Sirius was a bit rude in his younger days."


	26. Occlumency Again

**Chapter 27: Occlumency Again**

**A/N: I'd just like to say, in case people are having trouble... the word 'Acies' is pronounced A-say-ees ('ees' as in p_eace_). Of course, you can pronounce it any way you like but I think that sounds prettier than 'A-seese' (as in ch_eese_). **

**Also, sorry about the lack of updates.**** I know I used to post every 2 days or something .... but I've been very, very busy lately. Plus, I am moving house in a couple of days so I'm pressed to find time to write. **

**Rewrote this section after reading '****Jessika**** Organa Solo's comment and realising I hadn't sounded very polite the first time round, sorry  
When you're reviewing, try to be more detailed! The reviews I give out are often 100 or more words.  I understand that reviews are rewards an author _earns _and I definitely understand that you, as readers don't _have to review. The thing is, when you do review, you must be able to find more to say than 'great story. update soon' or ':)' right? I'm not trying to be Mrs.ReviewDictator here (lol) and by no means am I saying the reviews you give me are below what I expect. No, I'm completely grateful when you encourage me, even if it's only a line or two. It's just when it's 2 or 3 words that it's a bit disappointing. _**

**If you're stuck about what to say in a review, try to fill in the following:**

**- Say what you liked/disliked about the chapter**

**- What would improve?  
- What sentences/quotes that stuck out as your favourite  
- What did you think of the author's characterisation/closeness to canon?**

**- What did you think of  the author's writing? etc etc.   
I'm not begging for long reviews (although I love them :P) but I know plenty of authors like a decent comment when they get the review, that's all. **

**Ok I'm done ranting – onward!**

**Chapter 27: Occlumency Again**

School was very tedious and every lesson seemed to try it's hardest to remind the students how many of their number were away. 

At lunch he asked Hermione when the next Hogsmeade trip was and whether she would be going. "Why would I go alone?" she asked.

"I don't know. But I need a map of the place and apparently you can get them from the Information Cabin."

"Why do you need a map?" she asked curiously, but then something clicked and suddenly she grabbed Harry's hand, glaring at him accusingly. "Harry! You're not going to sneak around there again are you? What does it take to make you realise the danger!?"

Immediately his temper flared within him, and he found himself giving Hermione a look to rival the one she had sent him. "I know exactly what the dangers are, thank you very much! You'd think after Snuffles I'd know precisely what Voldemort and his crew are capable of! For your information, Miss Granger no I am NOT going to sneak around Hogsmeade! I need the map – will you get it for me or not?"

His outburst had certainly shocked her, and she stood humiliated under his glowering stare. "Sorry," she muttered. "Ok I'll get it for you," she said flashing him a very suspicious look.

The day finally came to a close and the afternoon wasn't nearly so bad. The common room had a few people missing, but it was easy to think they were upstairs or out for a walk. Harry sat with Hermione and laboured through is transfiguration homework. His hands were begging for a break, and his eyes joined the protest by the time he had switched to Charms, so when the common room slowly started emptying, the prospect of dinner was extremely welcome. 

Once they were both content that they were fed well enough, he and Hermione split paths on the 4th floor and he found Professor Mysticus waiting for him to room she had mentioned. The curtains were drawn and a small, glowing, white ball had been conjured to light the room instead, and was floating near the ceiling. 

"Hey, Harry," she welcomed smiling cheerfully, "How was your day?"

"Awful, yours?" 

She laughed and offered to lend an ear for his problems. He rattled off everything that had gone wrong and found that by the end of it, his heart felt at least a tiny bit lighter.

Talia looked at him pityingly, wishing she could do it properly - rather than give the bridge of his nose a sympathetic look. "Some days are like that, aren't they? I hate them, too." Harry smiled a little and nodded. "I'm sure Hermione understands why you snapped at her, though," she said soothingly. "No doubt it's happened in the past and as far as I can see you're still friends. I wouldn't worry too much, Harry. Although you might want to apologise later."

Harry nodded again and thanked her. Taking a deep breath and flicking a rogue strand of brown hair from her eyes she spoke again. "Harry, these lessons are going to be quite different to those you had with Severus. I can't have eye contact with you so any hands-on practice will be with Dumbledore. I'll be explaining things to you and helping you with controlling your mind, alright?" 

Harry nodded. After another few minutes of talking a certain odd thought occurred to Harry. "Um, why do you know how to do Occlumency and Legilimency if you're already an Acies-Apertum?"

Talia sighed and for a second a spark of grief flickered in her eyes but it was extinguished before she answered, her voice revealing little of her emotions. "When I was younger, we tried everything we could to control my Vision. It never worked of course, once an Acies always an Acies. There was nothing we could do – I look at someone and immediately I'm smothered by their mind and soul."

"What happens when you look in a mirror?"

Her face broke into a pretty smile and her eyes glittered with mirth. "You're quite the thinker aren't you Mr Potter? Remus said you were. He talks about you so much. Do you have any idea how much he admires you? He didn't want you to leave the castle you know, scared of what might happen to you. And he feels incredibly lucky to be looking after James' son."

Harry frowned, "Did you _look into_ Lupin?" he asked coldly.

"_No_! No, no no! I would never do that! Of course not. It's just a woman's intuition, Harry!" she winked.

Suddenly ashamed he had accused her so readily he tried to change the conversation. "So, did you know Dad then?"

She nodded. "In a way. I was in First year here when your parents and their friends were in Third. I was in Ravenclaw but everyone knew who the Marauders were anyway – drew enough attention to themselves!" she laughed. "Then of course both Lily and James were the heads of the school when I was in Fifth year – and James was in the Daily Prophet a fair bit too, after I'd left school."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Well, because he was a famous Auror."

Harry blinked in shock. "What?!" he exclaimed again.

Talia also seemed surprised. "Didn't you know that?" Harry shook his head. "Well then," Talia said, sitting on the edge of the desk. "James was an Auror for about 6 months prior to your birth, I think, then for another year, up until his death. Quite the favourite of the _Daily Prophet.__ Treated him like a hero. There were more than a few girls jealous of Lily I can tell you," she laughed._

Harry beamed. "Serious?"

She nodded. "Yep! Every time he turned up somewhere dangerous his face was in the newspaper. One of the most celebrated Aurors alongside Sirius."

"Sirius?" Harry repeated stunned. Talia smiled and nodded.

"He had nearly as much press coverage as your Dad."

Harry's day seemed to have taken a surprising turn for the better. He felt more than a little inflated with pride for his Father and Godfather. Talia noticed too and tried hard to suppress a smile. Glad that she had cheered him up with this knowledge she pressed on with is original question. "If you're still interested: nothing much happens when I look into the mirror. It might be because I can't look into my own soul, or perhaps because the power of Acies-Apertum is quenched when reflected. It only works when I look directly into someone's eyes."

"Oh yea, like a basilisk," said Harry casually.

Her eyes swivelled around to look at him and with the speed of lightening she clamped them shut before meeting his gaze (it was second nature to her by now, no-one else would have been able to react that fast but she'd had her whole life to experience the consequences that took place when she wasn't fast enough). She tried not to let her face show what she was thinking. _Harry had just compared her to a Dark, slimy, murderous beast? _

"I suppose you could say so," she agreed, using every effort to keep her voice even. "But I promise I can't kill by looking at someone," she joked. Noticing what he'd just done, Harry tried to ignore the tension and searched around for something else to say.

"Can't you wear glasses?" he asked.

Talia smiled again. "No, it doesn't matter if I look through glass or plastic, as long as I have eye contact with someone I can't see anything but the inside of their soul."

"Oh. That's a bummer then," Harry grinned apologetically. Talia laughed. "How about we get on with this lesson, hey?" she suggested.

"Okay."

"I want to start with Occlumency. You need to be able to repel things with your mind. You know when you're trying to sleep and you can't stop thinking about nasty things? It takes concentration to drive them out and even more to keep them away so you can sleep, right? It's similar to that."

At 8 o' clock Harry returned to the common room and collapsed on a chair by the fire. It felt like someone had taken his mind and replaced it with a wrung sponge. Harry didn't think he'd done very well in that lesson but there was something about Talia's sparkling personality that stopped him feeling as utterly stupid and useless as he had with Snape.  Hermione joined him almost instantly and passed him a letter.

_Dear Harry and Hermione,_

_Dad's arranged George's funeral for the Easter holidays. Percy's here. Mum can't stop fussing over him like he was 17 again. Fred and Charlie don't talk to him – Percy asked Fred for the salt yesterday and he completely ignored him. Mum was in tears. Dad's trying his hardest to forget everything Percy said about him – but he's finding it difficult. As for me ... well I hate him, you can't just forgive and forget all the things he did, even if he's family. He talks to me like he did nothing wrong. It makes me mad! He hasn't even apologised, he just thinks he can pretend everything's normal. Pity he didn't realise what a git he was until George died. Idiot._

_Dad says the Ministry's getting threats from anonymous Death Eaters. They've put up loads more security wards but he won't tell us what else they're doing. I hope Hogwarts is ok. I miss you both loads. Love you Harry._

_Ginny_

"Sounds like things are pretty messy over there," Hermione said sadly. Harry nodded. "Want me to go through your Transfiguration homework? I heard what McGonagall said about your performance going down." 

Harry knew Hermione had plenty of her own homework to do, especially since she was requesting N.E.W.T level practice essays from the teachers, which made him all the more grateful for her offer. He turned and looked at her seriously, desperately trying to think up a decent sounding apology. "Look, I'm sorry I shouted at you earlier."

Hermione smiled and shrugged, "It's ok – you're just tense, Harry, I understand. We're all like that," she said flicking her hand in the direction of everyone in the common room. "You say things, I say things – we don't mean them, it's all right." 

Harry nodded, relieved. "I'll go get my Transfiguration then?"

That night he found sleep coming easily and managed to catch a whole 6 hours of rest before a nightmare broke into his sleeping mind and plagued his dream. His sheets fluttered against his bare arms and the clouds shifted eerily.

_First there was nothing. Then there was nothing but cold and fear and darkness. Then voices. Snape groaned. He hated being conscious. The floor was so hard, and always seemed to find another part of his body to injure. He tried breathing and tasted blood. The voices were getting louder. They were talking about him. Or maybe to him._

_"Remember this Snape?"_

_Remember what? His question was answered instantly; when the floor was sucked away and the walls started sliding around the room. The blood rushed to his head, his filthy, blooded hair touched the floor and his tattered robes lay bunched at his head, exposing pale flesh disfigured by gashes, bruises and burns. There was laughter. And pain, so much pain._

_"Who wants to see me take of Snivelly's pants?" sneered Lucius_

_Oh yes, he remembered. His brain seemed to be beating a tattoo against the inside of his skull, and he was sure that even if his eyes weren't caked together with blood – he wouldn't have been able to see past the agony anyway. _

_The laughs from around the room were oddly distorted and as if from a distance, he heard Lucius taunting him again. "I'll make you a deal. You tell us what you know about the Order of the __Phoenix__ and I'll leave you covered."_

_Even with blood seeping out of his split fingernails, sweat blurring his vision, a thunder storm rolling in his head and wounds re-opening on his stretched chest, Snape still managed to inwardly smirk at Lucius' sardonic humor._

_When Snape still didn't speak, Lucius flung him against the wall and he fell to the floor, a splintering crack accompanying the thud of his body. He was twisted over and through heavy blinking he saw shining red eyes and a malicious grin._

_"My dear Snape, I do believe you are being rather uncooperative," He hissed leeringly. Snape swallowed. "Are you sure you don't want to tell your friends here, all about your little, heroic role in the Order?"_

_"Yes," Snape rasped._

_ "Veritaserum," Voldemort snapped. "Rodolphus, get Veritaserum."_

_Snape's__ stomach plummeted. This was it then, no-one had come to save him ... he had no idea how long he had been in this place, days and nights blended together in the chilling darkness, and the Dementors didn't keep calendars... but Snape was sure it had been at least weeks, possibly months. And still, no-one had come, and it was too late now._

_He didn't even know Rodolphus had returned until he was grabbed by his robes, flung against the wall and surrounded. Someone was holding him up by his shoulders, since his own legs were too weak to support his weight. Voldemort smiled at him, popping off the crystal lid. Snape could smell the potion as its acidic bitterness played on his nostrils.  "You'll recognise this, you made it for us many months ago," he taunted. _

_Snape__ drew in a ragged breath and clamped his mouth shut. Immediately Voldemort's cold, skeletal fingers were prying them apart and he felt the smooth scrape of glass against his swollen and grazed lips. They were going to give him the entire dose? Hope flared inside of him and he tried desperately to suck out every last drop; better to kill himself than surrender his secrets. _

_But Voldemort was quicker. He snatched away the vial and started laughing. "No Snape! Surely even _**you **_know I'm not that stupid!" _

_He spat. His mind was whirring already, he'd swallowed at least 3 drops. _

_"Don't spit it out!" Voldemort shrieked pulling off the lid once more. Snape could feel his stomach turning and his throat beginning to burn. The cold glass was pushed to his lips once more but before any more potion could enter his mouth he coughed, squirting Voldemort with thick liquid and then he was falling forward, his hands hitting the glacial floor and ripping open old wounds. And was gagging as his body heaved up the contents of his stomach._

Harry's eyes snapped open and he threw the covers off himself. Talia – he had to find Talia! 


	27. Azkaban Plans

**A/N: Please forgive me for taking a month to get this up! I've been moving house and having a whole heaps of trouble with computers plus I've been so extremely busy at school! I mean, really, really, hours-after-school-helping-out sort of busy. So busy I got an outstanding-service-to-the-school award, please believe me; I've been trying so hard to get this chappie up. Now it's finally here. Sorry! Next one won't take so long – honest.**

**Chapter 28: Azkaban Plans**

He stood frozen for a second, in the middle of the dorm room, his mind working fast, his eyes flicking around, desperately. _He had to find Talia at 3 in the morning- how was he supposed to do that? _Noticing he was breathing fast, Harry closed his eyes and relaxed. _Ok – the Cloak, he'd need his Invisibility Cloak... and he needed to find Talia. The Map! Eyes snapping open, he lunged toward his bedside cabinet, rummaged through his belongings and pulled out the Marauder's Map._

He snatched the Cloak from out of his trunk, trying to work as quick as possible without waking the entire castle, and grabbed his wand. He ran through the common room, throwing the Cloak over his body and fumbling with his wand. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good. Lumos." He looked down at the map, his eyes flying and darting over the entire sheet, searching desperately for a dot labelled 'Talia'.

Harry's heart soared as he spotted her walking towards a bathroom. _Thank Merlin for bladders! _He pulled open the portrait hole ignoring the Fat Lady's confused squeals and ran down the corridor, the material whipping at his feet and the map fluttering in his hands. Half way there he had a stitch in his side and the breath coming raggedly from his mouth was burning in his chest. She was leaving the bathroom now. He ran faster, along corridors and down stairs. He passed a very amused Peeves who yelled after him that his running and panting would wake the Forest beasts. Ignoring him, he kept running, biting his tongue twice due to his panting. He was nearly there now. Along this secret passageway. Every muscle in his legs and chest were protesting against the speed of his running. _Why hadn't he thought to bring his broomstick?_ He had to get to her before she returned to the staff wing. _Slow down, Talia! Talia, wait! Wait! Please! _

Feet banging on the concrete floor he raced forward, skidding round one last corner and flying towards the final staircase. He clomped down it, his footfalls echoing on the level below and saw Talia standing frozen in the middle of the hall, facing the direction of the noise.

He threw the cloak off him and stood still, bent double with exhaustion and sure his legs were about to collapse.

"Harry!" she exclaimed.  He could do nothing but pant as she rushed towards him, arms out in case he fell.  "What's the matter?"

He had barely enough time to breath, let alone speak, as his chest heaved and his throat threatened to swallow his tongue. He could feel the heat radiating off him and wanted so much to just fall down right there and right then. He didn't think he'd ever ran that fast for that long before. He was a great sprinter, but running half way across the castle at that speed wasn't easy on the body.

When his gasps slowed enough to allow him to speak between them, he coughed and began. "Snape – dream – he – I saw – so weak – going to – they're going – to – give – maybe – they have – already given – him it," he panted. "Veritaserum – he threw up – Voldemort – got – Snape." Despite his muddled words and constant splutters Talia appeared to get the message, because her eyes widened considerably and her mouth parted open in a tiny gasp. 

"Harry look at me," she said, suddenly sounding very serious. Breathing heavily, he obeyed and immediately felt the whole world collapse until nothing could be seen except her glowing eyes. 

His head was light, his stomach was spinning, it felt vaguely like he was loop-the-looping on his broom. Suddenly there was darkness and the eyes vanished. Instantly the world fell back into place around him and he had the distinct impression he was falling backwards. 

"Sorry," she whispered. "Come with me. We'll go to my room – you can catch your breath – and we'll see what we can do." 

*

Unlocking the door Talia swept inside and immediately knelt beside the fireplace, scooping powder from a pot beside her and sprinkling it into the flames. "12 Grimmauld Place. London," she ordered, her voice firm and resolute. Harry sank, wheezing into the couch behind her and tilted his head back in exhaustion. 

Talia's head appeared in the Head Quarters' lounge room fireplace and she looked around it, discovered no-one was there, and immediately disappeared from the flames to reappear in the upstairs dining room. She checked 5 rooms until she found Mrs Figg making 3 cups of coffee in the kitchen.

"Arabella!" 

The lady jumped and squealed as a tea bag went flying across the room. She spun around stared at the fire-place in shock. "What's happened?" she spluttered.

"Get the others! It's about Snape!" Talia said, her voice controlled but full of urgent authority. Arabella nodded and ran off and minute later two more people apparated into the room, Hestia Jones and Mundungus Fletcher (followed by rapid footsteps from the floor above.) "Harry's just told me something," Talia started. "He had a dream – about Snape, again. They were just about the give him Veritaserum." Hestia's mouth opened and she looked, in obvious horror, at Dung who raised his eyebrows to Talia, imploring her to elaborate. 

"How well are your Azkaban Plans going?" she asked. Hestia coughed a little and pulled at the tips of her hair.

"They're all set. They just have to go into action."

"Really?" Talia asked, sounded terribly relieved. "Who's going in?"

"Tonks," she replied. 

"Makes sense. When's she going?"

"We need the go ahead from Dumbledore," answered Arabella, who had just scurried into the kitchen.

Talia rolled her eyes exasperatedly, "Well you're going to have to go without it! Snape's being forced to take Veritaserum, do you have no idea what kind of danger that puts everyone in? We – have – to – get – him – out – of – that – place!"

"We know," Hestia said fairly. "But we have to make sure we're not doing anything rash." Arabella nodded in agreement as she scooped down to pick up the sodden tea-bag by the fireplace. Talia ran her hand through her hair and sighed. 

"Look, we don't know how long we have left – we don't know how much longer Snape can hold for. If the plans are ready _she has to go in!"_

*

The next morning, in Transfiguration, Harry propped his book up, covering his face, leant back in his chair and poked Hermione in the side. 

"What?" she hissed.

Harry had checked the clock – class would end any minute now ... so if he struck up the conversation now, they would most likely still be talking about it in the corridors – and if all went well, they should bump into the Slytherins at exactly the right point, like Talia had told him to...

"Hermione, listen-"

"No, Harry," she scolded, glaring at him sideways. "You know what McGonagall's been saying. You have to work hard to stay on top in this subject – and if you want to be an Auror,  Harry I really think you should be payi-"

"Yes, yes I know. But I just want to say something... then I'll copy your notes tonight ok?" Hermione allowed herself a brief smile and then worked her face into an authentic looking frown.  Harry smirked. "Yea, well last night, I dreamt about Snape – and I went and found Talia and-"

"In the middle of the night?"

"Yes, and then she called the Head Quarters and they were talking about these plans they have," he whispered. "They're going to try and rescue him obviously – and they're sending Tonks in."

Hermione's jaw sank open and her eyes widened. "She's – they're – _what?!" _Harry nodded. "Are they _mad? _That's really, really dangerous!"

Harry's eyes darted over to the back of McGonagall's head as she strolled along the opposite aisle towards her desk. "I know – but I think she'll be ok. She can look like a Death Eater if she wants to, and they've got it all planned out."

An echoing bell sounded throughout the room, followed instantly by shuffling of paper, screeches of ink bottle tops and Minvera's call of "Finish the questions for homework!" 

Folding the paper and piling her books together, Hermione shook her head. "I know, but things this ... well this risky rarely ever go exactly to plan."

"Yea – but ... there's not much else they can do," Harry shrugged, picking up his books and shoving his chair in with his foot. Hermione's faced creased in worry as she followed suit and started walking along the aisle behind him.

"So – er – how is Tonks actually going to get _inside Azkaban?" Hermione asked as she fell into step with him outside the room. Harry cast his eyes around the corridor, looking for Draco. _

"Oh – well, it's pretty complicated. Talia said something about her pretending to be a Death Eater though and getting in that way."

"But how is she going to get rid of the person she is impersonating? It would be a bit suspicious if two Bellatrixes turned up in the prison don't you think?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer and suddenly caught sight of the exact person he was looking for. Putting his plan into action immediately, he raised his voice and changed the topic as naturally as he could manage with only a second to think about it. "Yes well that could be a problem but you see they were telling me about a meeting they're all going to have – the Order you know, top secret everyone will be there."

"What? Harry keep your voice down people will hea-"

"It's going to be in Hogsmeade this Friday – all the important people are going to gather there and discuss important things-"

"Shh!"

Raising his voice, just a tiny bit more, Harry continued, "At the Hogs Head, upstairs in that secret room yanno? Wish I could go, I've always wondered what happened in Order meetings. Shame it had to be on Friday so we can't go, isn't it?"

Hermione had had enough. She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the closest door, utter astonishment and increasing anger carved into her face. "_What are you doing? _Do you have any _idea_ how loud you were being? We're not even supposed to _know about the Order! And there you go telling the school about their next top secret meeting – with __Dracoin earshot! In case you forgot – his father is __Lucius_ and what on earth are you grinning about?"__

Harry was indeed grinning, and wished he could have watched Hermione go apoplectic for just a tiny bit longer. Lowering his voice to a whisper he replied, "That's the _point. Draco was meant to hear that. It's all a setup you see?" Hermione's face fell and Harry continued whispering. "He'll tell Lucius and then the Death Eaters will walk straight into the trap."_

She was staring at him with a look that so plainly showed how embarrassed she was at her outburst, that Harry couldn't stop himself from grinning again.

"Stop it," she snapped. "Come on we have Defence Against the Dark Arts, now, we'll be late," and she pulled him out of the room, attempting to hide her blush amongst her thick hair.  Being tugged along behind such an annoyed and humiliated Hermione had him smiling all the way down the corridor.

Recently the Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons had been focused around defence during duelling. Lupin had been teaching them counter curses and blocking spells, and this lesson was explaining shield charms. "They have to be cast in advance, they can't be used to block an already approaching spell; no-one's reflexes are that fast. Does anyone know how a shield charm actually works?"

Predictably, Hermione's hand was in the air, as were a few others. "Miss Granger?"

"They repel any spell or curse it comes in contact with. With each spell fired against it, it becomes weaker and therefore should not be used as absolute protection."

"10 points to Gryffindor, thank you. She is entirely correct. Shield Charms cannot resist all the spells for a long period of time, and they do deteriorate. There are incantations to strengthen your shield when you think its protection is about to fail. Shield Charms can also be easily removed by the opposition, but obviously, only as long as they know you have cast it in the first place. Any questions?"

There was a collective shaking of heads and Lupin paced a few steps to the left before speaking again. "The incantation is 'Agissadis', and there isn't a specific wand position except that it is held in your hand and not positioned ready to cast a separate spell. In other words, in should be pointing at you, the ground, the sky – whatever, but preferably _not the ground as that puts you in a vulnerable position if the opposition tries to attack you. Basic defence rule: never relax your wand. Now, I'm sure you won't learn much more if I keep talking on and on – so I think we should practice. Shield Charms are colourless so you won't be able to physically tell whether you have been successful, so I'll be sending Expelliarmuses at people, all right? We're ready? After me, say 'Agissadis'."_

Simultaneously, every wand in the room was brought to attention as the spell was cast. Professor Lupin was soon walking between people, testing their shields and helping them try again, when their shield had failed. Once everyone had mastered _that, he explained what one had to do when their shield was weakening. It was fairly simple, the same wand position and the incantation 'Vallo'. The class partnered up to see how long they could maintain their shield whilst their opposition fired as many spells at them as the could. Harry and Neville were the two whose shield's maintenance Lupin was most impressed with; and when he handed out cubes of chocolate to everyone at the end of the lesson, they were rewarded with extra. _

When the bell rung and the students started filing out of the door, Harry approached Professor Lupin at his desk. 

"Hello, Harry. Very impressive shield charm, well done."

"Thanks, um, can I ask you something quickly?"

Remus turned his attention from wrapping up the chocolate and on to Harry. "Of course you can."

"Ok, well – remember I told you about the group we started last year, called the D.A?" Lupin nodded. "Well, I think it would be a good idea if we started it again. Not because your classes are useless like Umbridge's, (at the mention of her name Lupin's faced darkened slightly), they're really good. But I think some people might want to learn stuff that's not in the curriculum."

Remus nodded, "I agree. I think it's a great idea for you to start it up again."

Harry smiled in relief. "But there's one more thing. I was thinking that it shouldn't be just me teaching this time. Because, I mean, you know a whole heap of important things – obviously, because you're our teacher ... so I was thinking, if you don't mind, and if you have time with all the other stuff you're doing ... if you could maybe do it with me?"

Lupin's face lifted into a pleasant smile, the crows feet by his eyes deepening as he did so. "Of course I will, Harry. I might not be able to come to every meeting, but I'm very glad you want me to help."

So they began to spread the word that the D.A was back again. Hermione changed the date on her Galleon to the Sunday of that weekend and the pair of them approached previous members and asked them to pass on the news of, 'D.A, same place, check your money.' Hermione also set to work on creating more of the galleons and performing the Protean charm on them, in preparation for new members. 

Walking down corridors, if he looked closely, Harry could spot people pulling galleons out of their pockets, examining them and replacing them, or someone whispering and handing a coin to their friend. There was much less need for the secrecy now, with Umbridge gone of course – but there was something about the confidentiality that made the D.A. seem more powerful. When Harry arrived at the Room of Requirement right after lunch that Saturday, as had been arranged, he found it was an awful lot larger. The reason for that was soon revealed, when almost double the amount of people turned up. Hermione barely had enough galleons to give to everyone and flashed Harry a very pleased grin as she mouthed the number '39', which was the amount of people present. 

Lupin turned up too and even though Harry asked him to do the teaching, he hung back at the wall and insisted Harry go ahead. Feeling slightly more nervous with Lupin watching him, Harry got everyone's attention and explained (for the benefit of the new people) what the whole idea of the D.A was. "And also, we didn't have this last year, but Professor Lupin is going to help coach us too," he finished. 

Several people looked at Harry and Lupin dubiously and one girl whispered, particularly loudly, to her friend that it was far better when there were no teachers involved. Zacharias agreed and didn't hesitate to make that known. "How come we have to have a _professor here this time? I though __you were supposed to be teaching us because you'd battled You-Know-Who? And isn't this whole thing supposed to be a __secret?"_

"Don't be stupid!" Hermione snapped. "You're here to learn the necessary non-curricular defences that you will most likely need if you ever get in the way of a Death Eater or Voldemort himself! If you'd rather not have a very experienced man here to help as well – then by all means, hand in your coin and leave!" Zacharias shrugged and muttered something before folding his arms. "Very well. Then don't complain."

Harry coughed, causing Remus to smile slightly. "Well um, I think we should take this first meeting to er, go over what we did before to refresh our memories and stuff. And get us warmed up..."

As exhausted as he was straight after holding a D.A. meeting, Harry had to go directly to the old Transfiguration room to meet up with Talia, and to his surprise, Dumbledore too. It was rather embarrassing staring right into Dumbledore's eyes, and trying to push away his attempts at entering his mind, but he found it was easier than it had been last year. Maybe he had more focus, maybe he was more confident, but whatever it was, he managed to push Albus out of his mind on several occasions. The headmaster was extremely impressed and his praise helped spur Harry on to try harder. 

Talia made him warm tea during his break and all three of them gathered around a small table, in some gorgeously cosy chairs, which Dumbledore had conjured up. The fuzzy emptiness was starting to leak out of his mind, to be replaced by the familiar, warm sensation of a brain resting after too much work. The tea of course, could have something to do with it too, for it certainly was fine tea.

"Albus, have you heard from them yet?" Talia suddenly asked.

The headmaster nodded, "Yes. Stage 1 was successful as far as we know. Avery is in confinement under the Inanio Spell and Tonks has taken his place." Harry listened interestedly as Talia let out a deep breath and swept her hair out her face. 

"Well, I suppose that's a relief."

"Certainly. The first Stage has gone to plan, therefore we have hope that the following will be equally victorious."

"'Hope' and nothing more."

"Talia, the procedure is extremely hazardous but we can do nothing now, except wait and give Tonks our full confidence."

"I know. I'm just worried. One of our own walking straight into the depths of Azkaban, right into You-Know-Who's bony arms. She'd better be alright. Snape too."

Dumbledore smiled, though his eyes were sad. "I hope so too. And, I believe a certain 'thanks' to Harry here is in order. I assume your performance in front of young Mr. Malfoy did exactly what it was meant to do?" Harry nodded. "Bravo. And how goes a certain _map _by the way?"

"I've been really busy, I'm sorry. And my m-"

"Oh not at all. You don't have to convince me with your excuses! I understand how busy you are, Harry, and I do not hold your lack of time against you. I am entirely certain you will see to the map the moment you are able, and until then – we cannot expect to hurry you."

He nodded again, "I should be able to work on it tomorrow, er, between homework." Talia smiled and took a long sip from her mug. 

"Wonderful," Albus beamed. "Now, I think that – once you have finished your tea – we should continue. How much do you know about _Legilimency_?_"_


	28. Slime of the Sewer

**Chapter 29: Slime of the Sewer**

"Snape!" Avery snapped, his voice breaking the eerie silence of Severus' cell. "Snape! Wake up!" He ordered, kneeling down beside him. Snape eyes opened blearily and his heart sank at the sight of a Death Eater so close to him. What did Voldemort want now?

"Can you sit up?" he asked, looking far too concerned for Snape's liking. Snape gave no answer, and instead rolled over and pressed his hand to his forehead. "Drink this," he said. Snape opened his eyes again and looked dubiously at the bottle being held out to him.

"What is it?" he rasped, rudely.

"Something to make you feel better."

Snape snorted and immediately wished he hadn't. A nasty pain seared through his temples and he felt himself tilting towards unconsciousness again. The prospect was actually quite appealing, but Avery wasn't that sympathetic. 

"Don't faint again!" he barked. Snape had just enough sense left in his mind to register that Avery sounded far more feminine than usual. Probably meant he was about to go out cold again. Curse this place. Curse Voldemort. Curse the Order. Curse the whole bloody _world_. He wanted to die. "Listen to me. Please."

A Death Eater remembering his manners? What was the world coming to? Snape thought, smirking bitterly.  "I'm _trying to help you out of here. Would you drink this before you fall unconscious again?" he said angrily._

Snape blinked. This was extremely odd behaviour for Avery. Granted, he sometimes came into his cell without his fellow Death Eaters – but only to taunt him. '_I'm trying to help you out of here_'? What?! 

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice scratching in his throat.

Avery twisted his head to check the cell door and paused before answering. "Tonks. Now drink this, you fool."

"What?"

That was about the only thing he could manage right now. His mind was spinning and his stomach was threatening to heave again soon. Tonks? Either he was delirious – dreaming – or this was some strange trick.

"Nymphadora, twit, do you want to get out of here or not?"

Snape narrowed his eyes and studied the person in front of him. Avery was Tonks? This was making no sense. His jaw fell open as the face before him started shifting and melting into another. He dragged his arms from above his head and pressed them hard against his eyes. _I'm hallucinating. When he opened them again he was greeted with the scowling face of the last person he expected to see – it was indeed, Tonks._

"I – why – wha-" he slurred. Tonks smiled.

"Yes. It's me, ok, and you're being rescued. Drink this _now _we don't have long!" she snarled, looking fearfully at the corridor beyond the cell entrance. There was a moment's hesitation before Snape lifted his feeble arms out to her and curled his fingers around the potion bottle. Warmth spread through his body as the potion trickled through his veins. His vision began to clear and the pain started to seep away. It was the best thing he'd felt in weeks.

"Good," she whispered, taking the bottle from his hand and pushing it into the folds of her robe. "Now listen to me carefully. I'm going to disillusion us both. We go to the basement –through the sewers – and then take the ship I got here on. Clear?"

He nodded and pushed up on his arms. Tonks pulled him up to his feet and took her wand out from her robes. She tapped him sharply on the head and did the same to herself. "Be quiet. Let's go."

There was no-one about for several corridors and Rodolphus walked straight passed them without suspecting a thing. They were slowly descending a large, slippery staircase when Tonks held out her arm to stop Snape. She hissed for silence, and listened carefully. When she was satisfied that it was her imagination they continued climbing down, Tonks gripping onto the wall for fear of skidding. 

The basement was very large and even darker, and there was a very disturbing smell coming from the waters. Snape tried to steer his mind away from the idea, but there was no denying it smelt like rotting bodies. There was a very large hole at the far end of the sewer, though it was impossible to see from this distance. Tonks felt her hand around for Snape and tugged on his sleeve, indicating which way for him to turn. 

Snape, as a Potions Master had experienced some very foul sights, some incredibly disgusting liquids and some terrible awful smells – but none came close to walking, ankle-deep through the sewers of Azkaban. He tried is best not to think what the squishy ropes or sponge-y substances he stood on were. 

It wasn't just the ground that was sickening; occasionally a dribble of slime would detach from the ceiling and slither down their neck. The smell got worse as they walked on, and there was still no sign of the opening, though that wasn't very discouraging, seeing as down here, there was no sign of anything until it was a metre in front of you.

Almost a minute later, Tonks stopped and held out her arm again. Snape walked into it and stopped beside her, frowning. "What?" he whispered, but she gave no answer. The smell was so repulsive right now, that Snape was positive they were very close to a decaying body, as much as he tried to ignore the thought. Tonks looked at the oily, black water around her feet, squinting her eyes at a strange figure looming out of it. The longer she stared at it, the clearer it seemed to get. She had a terrible feeling in her stomach and it was spreading to her chest too. Somehow, she knew that she did not want to see whatever this was. But her eyes wouldn't let her look away.

The fog shifted slightly again, and the figure was unmistakeable. A half rotten skull, attached to a mangled and bleeding body was lying in the water. The eye sockets stared out creepily. There was a second's realisation in her mind, before her breath caught in her lungs and her legs gave way. Suddenly, her knees were coated with the grime and her eyes were centimetres from the putrid face. The smell was appalling and her stomach was rolling, her throat burning. 

All Snape heard was a squelch, some ragged breathing and then retching. He bit his own lip and closed his eyes in attempt to stay in control of himself. She was pale and dizzy when she stood up again, groping for Snape's hand. 

"How far is this exit? Someone will have heard that," Snape hissed. Tonks took a deep, shuddering breath and pulled on his arm. It turned out that the opening was only several paces away, much to the relief of both. Tonks pulled out her wand and touched it to the lock on the circular, barred gate in the wall. Using the first unlocking spell that came to her head, she whispered "Alohomora". To her surprise the grate creaked and slid open slightly. Slowly, she eased it open, every centimetre it groaned or squeaked, until finally it was pushed all the way open. Tonks climbed into the tunnel first and Snape followed.

It was both wide and tall enough for a grown man to crawl through easily. Snape considered for a second, whether he should close the gate again or not; but decided it would create far too much noise for their safety. After a minute of crawling, they were nearly out, it was almost over. They were so close to succeeding, and so far nothing had gone wrong. He didn't know why, but Snape was sure something was about to. His doubt faded though, when he saw a tiny chink of light in the distance. It had been so long since he'd seen daylight – that even a pinprick was enough to relieve him considerably.  

Minutes later, they were both emerging into the sunlight, covered in the most disgusting things imaginable, but to Snape, that didn't matter.  But, his heart plummeted when he saw nothing but ocean stretching in front of them. "Where is it?" he murmured.

Tonks was standing stock-still, staring disbelievingly at the spot where the ship had been moored. "I don't know," she answered.

"I do," came a cold sneering voice from behind them. Both Snape's and Tonks' blood froze instantly in their veins. "It was a good plan," Lucius drawled "Until I heard it all, and took care of it."

*

Harry walked through the Room of Requirement, checking everyone was having success with the jelly-legs curse. He walked past Lavender and Parvati just in time to catch Lavender as her legs sprung her from the ground, sending her jumping backwards. "You're holding your wand wrong," he explained to Parvati. "Twist your wrist to the left, yea that's good and tilt it up more. There you go, try again. You ok, Lavender?"

She nodded, getting unsteadily back onto her feet. "All right, let's see you try again."

Looking slightly embarrassed Parvati recited the incantation and jabbed her wand in the direction of Lavender's legs. This time her knees and ankles shook and her eyes widened, before she lost all balance and toppled sideways into a pile of cushions, her legs still convulsing. "That's better," he grinned. "You can do the counter-curse?" Parvati nodded and promptly freed Lavender. 

He turned to see several other people wobble over and then he caught Lupin's eye and received an encouraging smile. 10 minutes later he blew a whistle for attention and told everyone that he thought they'd grasped the curse quite well and should move onto another one. By the end of the meeting they'd covered 3 in total and Harry was more pleased than usual.

Once most people had left Neville approached him and said, "Hey, Harry – I've tried to do them curses before and I never could but I managed all three today so I just want to tell you I think you're doing really well and stuff – and the DA's awesome."

Harry grinned. "Thanks Neville. It's not all me you know, you're brilliant too, I've seen how much better you are at spells this year."

Neville blushed, "Only a bit."

During dinner that evening, Harry and Hermione each received mail form the Burrow. Ron had written Hermione several pages, which evidently she enjoyed, judging by her slight smile and flushing cheeks. Harry's from Ginny was similarly satisfying, even if it held little news. It was filled with expressions of affection and the occasional joke or tease. The words echoed with her spirit and Harry found himself staring at her perfect inky swirls long after he'd finished reading it.

It took Seamus knocking over the bowl of potatoes to draw him back to the Great Hall and the meal before him. Hermione was folding her letter away, her eyes bright with pleasure, though shaded with hints of buried sadness too. The pair finished their meals in silence and returned to the common room for a game of chess, which they abandoned half way through due to lack of heart.

Meanwhile, in the staff wing, Remus Lupin was lying on his couch, trying hard to ignore the awful churning in his stomach. It was something to do with the pull of the waxing moon, but in the final days before his transformation, he always felt ill. Sighing, he lifted his mug of hot tea up to lips and tilting his head just enough that the liquid wouldn't spill, he drank it, searching his mind for something to do. 

He was saved having to think much longer when he heard a knock at the door. He rose off the sofa and walked across the room, twisting the handle and opening the door to find Talia standing facing him.

"Hi, Remus," he smiled. "I've got your Wolfsbane," she said, handing it to him.

"Thanks," he said taking it and setting it on the cabinet beside him. "Do you want to come in? I've just made some tea," he offered.

"Oh, ok," she agreed stepping in and looking around at his quarters. The fire was crackling feebly and lined along the mantelpiece above it were dozens of photo frames. Remus was leaving the room, towards the kitchen and on closer inspection, Talia realised the photos were of Lily, James, Sirius and baby Harry. She took a step closer and peered at the beaming faces of James and Sirius as the two pushed and shoved each-other playfully, attempting to get the most space on the photo, then across to a beautiful looking Lily cradling her baby son in the next. There was not one photo that didn't feature one of the Marauders or Lily. 

The largest photo, hung on the wall behind all the others was a beautiful shot of the lake and 4 figures, grinning at the photographer. On the left was Sirius, his head cocked jauntily to one side and his hand on Remus' shoulder. Remus was beaming, the sun on his golden hair and his eyes looking to his right at something above James' head. Leaning closer, Talia saw it was the golden snitch flittering around impishly. Her eyes fell onto James' laughing face and across to his hand, ruffling Pettigrew's hair affectionately. 

She stared at it for a while longer, marvelling at how they all looked exactly as she remembered them in her fifth year. A strange feeling settled in her stomach when she looked again at their care-free, jovial expressions. Not one of them new the horrible fate they would be faced with in less than 5 years from the day of that photo. Not one of them knew that the mousey boy on the far right would betray them all. Shaking her head slightly, Talia straightened up and looked towards the doorway, just as Remus walked in with a steaming mug.

"You can sit down," he said, indicating to the sofa. Talia obliged, by settling herself onto a pile of cushions and sipping from her tea. Remus sat down and grabbed his own mug and drank, giving his mind time to think of something to say.

"Remus, you can drink your Wolfsbane in front of me you know," she said sternly.

"What?" Remus frowned

"You don't have to be embarrassed. I don't care that you're a werewolf, you know that."

His eyes flicked over to the flask on the cabinet and then into the leftovers of his tea. "Sorry – I just try not to drink it in front of people. It makes them uncomfortable."

Talia blinked. "Oh. Look, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have been so rude. I didn't really think before saying that-"

"No it's perfectly ok," Remus dismissed, as he rose to fetch the potion she had brought him. "Don't worry," he smiled, sitting back down again and unscrewing the lid. 

Talia drank from her tea again, eyes peering at her surroundings over the top of the mug. Pulling a face, Remus gulped down several mouthfuls and screwed the lid back on. "Eurggh," he grimaced, wrinkling his nose. "If only they could make a nicer tasting potion for me."

"If there was anything I could do to change the flavour I-"

"I'm not blaming you, Talia. I'm really grateful that you make this for me. With Snape gone I was nearly doomed to full-on, monstrous transformations. This foul taste is better than the agony I'd get otherwise."

She smiled weakly and nodded in agreement. "Um – if you ever need to talk," she started feebly, "About, er, what you're going through you can come and get me … because I know what it's like to have a curse that you can't do anything about," she said, smirking sorrowfully.

"A curse? You call your ability a _curse?" Remus asked._

"It's hardly an 'ability'," she complained. "It can be useful for some things, but in general it's a nothing but a terrible pain. If only I could just look at someone – one person – without breaking into their minds and being drowned in their essence, it would be a miracle. People don't realise how important it is to look at someone. They do it all the time without realising, and I can never do it. I don't even know what other people's eyes really looks like.  I only get a flash of it, before their pupil expands and engulfs my entire vision. It's awful."

Remus looked at his flask again and started unscrewing the cap to drink some more. "I see. Well then; I can't decide who's worse off, me or you."

Talia laughed, "I'd say we both got an equal dose of rotten luck."

"Mmm. Odd that."

"Odd?"

"I don't know. Never mind," he shrugged.

Talia finished drinking her tea and placed the mug down on the table in front of her. "That was wonderful, Remus – I haven't tasted such good tea in a very long time. I might just pop by especially for some, if you tell me when you're making it."

Remus chuckled, "I make it most nights – and you're most welcome to pop by."

"Oh well thank you. I'll make sure I do," she grinned. "But right now I'll have to leave; I've got a potion brewing in my room for my 7th year class tomorrow morning," she smiled, rising from the couch.

"Of course," Remus said, standing up as well and walking to the door with her. "It was great talking to you. I'll see you sometime tomorrow no doubt."

"At dinner if not before," she nodded. "Goodnight, Remus."

"'Night, Talia. Pleasant dreams."

After closing the door, Remus walked back to the couch and sank his weight into it, allowing his mind to wander, as he relaxed. He could feel the influence of the moon tugging at his body as he lay, lost in thought, drifting somewhere near sleep. An hour later, once he had finally finished his Wolfsbane and there was no more tea, he pushed himself up and walked into his bedroom, where he undressed and crept between the sheets, his heavy eyes and weary body welcoming sleep instantly.

Harry Potter on the other hand, was having a much less peaceful slumber.


	29. Rêveries and Rendezvous

**Chapter 30: Rêveries and Rendez-vous   **

_"You what?" Voldemort hissed, slowly, causing the surrounding Death Eaters to flinch slowly._

_"I tried, Master. I-"_

_"Lucius Malfoy, my right hand Death Eater has allowed Severus Snape, high security prisoner to escape? Has allowed an Auror to come into and leave our midst without as much as a single lasting injury? Is that what you're telling me?"_

_"I am sorry, my Lord," he muttered bowing right down to his Master's toes. "It will not happen again."_

_"HAPPEN AGAIN?" Voldemort roared, standing up from his throne and causing several chips of stone to fall out of the roof. "I do not care about that! Severus Snape has escaped and it's because of your thoughtless folly! Crucio!"_

_Lucius's legs crumpled and his head was thrown back in the air; his entire body shuddering with the pain as each nerve ending burst with agony. Voldemort let him scream for a while longer, glaring hollowly out at the circle of Death Eaters as if in warning. He lifted the curse and leant close to Malfoy's ear._

_"One more time Lucius – and the pain will never stop," he threatened. Straightening up, he addressed his followers sharply. "I want a group to go and get them back. The both of them – and any other Aurors you can get on the way. Every captive you bring back you can torture yourself. Except for Severus. Severus is mine."_

Harry did not awake from his sleep, and instead his dream abruptly returned to that which had been interrupted. 

_A flicker of red and a distant giggle of laughter. Brown eyes twinkling and a swish of flaming hair. "Follow me, Harry," Ginny chimed, beckoning him from the hill top she stood on. Harry was running up the hill crushing blades of grass as he ran to his girlfriend. Skirt billowing around her ankles, and hair flying in the wind, Ginny beamed at him. "Come on, I'm going to see George," she smiled._

_"Ginny, no," Harry said, his stomach filling with a horrible feeling of dread. "That's wrong, Ginny – he's gone."_

_"No he isn't," she giggled, shaking her head and grabbing Harry's hand. "He's over this way, I'll show you."_

_They ran along the hilltop, Harry's feeling of unease increasing with every footfall. They reached the edge of the cliff and Ginny stood, toes right at the edge, her hair reaching out to the skies._

_"Ginny, come back here," Harry urged, holding his hand to her from his position 3 steps away. "George isn't down there."_

_Ginny giggled again and fluttered her eyelashes. "No, silly," she said affectionately. "He's up there," she whispered, finger and arm spread up to the clouds. "Let's go and visit him."_

_"We can't visit him."_

_"Yes we can, didn't you listen to what Luna said?"_

_"Luna?"_

_"Yes! Looney Luna," Ginny chuckled, brushing her raging hair from her face. "About the veil."_

_Harry looked to his right and saw the old black veil swaying hauntingly between two trees. A single red petal fell off the branch of one and landed in front of the black material. "Let's go!" she said excitedly, pulling Harry towards it._

_"Let me rip you…."_

_Harry stopped still. A cold, taunting whisper had met his ear at the precise moment the veil rippled. "Ginny we can't go in there; it's not safe."_

_"Of course it is!" she tittered. "Don't be so scared. Let's go inside. It'll be really fun! And you can see your parents again!" _

_"I smell blood."_

_"No Ginny! Get away from there!" he yelled. _

_"Why?" she beamed taking another step closer and stretching her finger tips out ready to grasp the fabric._

_"Just come here!" he begged desperately._

_"You're scared aren't you? There's nothing nasty behind here. This is George's house. Come on," she said eagerly, hand moving towards the edge of the material._

_"Kill…."_

_"Listen to me!" he shouted. _

_"Come on!" she beamed back at him taking a giant stride into the veil. "I'll see you in there, Harry," she called flashing him one last glittering smile. Her hair was the last piece of her to flick into the fold of the fabric._

_Then she was gone and the veil was shivering._

Harry woke up to the sun streaming in his eyes almost painfully. "Ginny," he muttered urgently, eyes flicking around. 

It was Monday morning, mid February and the feeble sunlight was stretching its pale fingertips inside the dorm room, attempting to light as much as she could. Harry wiped sweat from his brow and glanced at the clock hanging from the wall. 'Time for breakfast' it read. He swung his legs out of bed  and got up, rubbing his eyes.

It wasn't until he was out of the shower and pulling his school clothes on that he remembered another dream he'd had. There had been one just before the one with Ginny and the veil. It was - something important … ignoring his forever messy hair, he walked down to the common room, his mind  still turning over all the possibilities of his dream. Half way to breakfast he still couldn't remember it; though he was now positive it had something to do with Azkaban. 

Reaching the great hall, he scanned the table from Hermione but she was no-where to be seen. Sitting alone at the end, he poured milk onto his cereal and spooned his breakfast into his mouth. _Azkaban …. Voldemort …. Angry .… Snape …Severus Snape … "Except for Severus. Severus is mine." ….Suddenly his whole dream fell into place and Harry almost choked on his cornflakes.__ Snape had escaped! _

His head swivelled to face the teacher's table and he saw Talia drinking thirstily from her goblet and an empty chair when Dumbledore usually sat. Making up his mind instantly he left the table after taking a long gulp of orange juice. He marched directly towards the floor of the Headmaster's office, without any interruptions. "Ton Ton Toffees," he panted  when he reached the gargoyles who sprung to life. The wall parted and Harry climbed onto the staircase, catching his breath as it wound him up towards the large wooden doors of Dumbledore's office. 

He had barely finished knocking when the doors opened and Dumbledore stood looking at him, slightly surprised. "Come in," he offered, standing aside and pointing his wand  at a chair in the corner, which immediately hopped out and scuttled to a position in front of the desk. Harry sat in it and waited for Dumbledore to settle himself before beginning.

"I had another dream about Snape last night. I know you said to go to T- Professor Mysticus first but I don't have Potions today."

"That's quite alright. Do go on."

"Well Voldemort was really angry with Lucius because he'd let them escape. Snape and Tonks I think."

"Escape? So they were successful – this is wonderful news."

Harry nodded. "Yes, except Voldemort told his Death Eaters to go and get them back. And any other Auror who gets in their way too."

"I see. Well at least we're forewarned. That gives us an advantage. I'll tell the Order all that you've just told me. And any news I get about Tonks and Snape I'll make sure you hear about too."

"Thanks."

"Perfectly fine," he smiled. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like you to place your dream into the pensieve for me to take a look at."

"Oh, ok," he agreed as Dumbledore nudged it towards him. He closed his eyes, concentrated on the drema and pulled a silvery strand from his head with his wand. When his wand tip touched the silvery liquid flashed of Voldemort and Lucius swirled over it until it was suddenly still again.

"I'll request you stay here and wait for me whilst I take a look, so I can return your memory once I have seen it." Harry nodded and Dumbledore smiled. "See you in a minute," he said just before his long, wonky nose touched the surface as he whole body disappeared into the bowl. It shook slightly and Harry caught a momentary flicker of Dumbledore's face swimming it what seemed to be a cloud of dull colours before it returned to its ordinary state.

 Less than a minute later the bowl rattled and Dumbledore reappeared behind his desk as though he had never been gone. Once Harry's memory was replaced Dumbledore sat down and smiled at Harry. "Thank You very much. I am terribly sorry you have to do all this," he said, shaking his head sadly. "Really, I'm so sorry, Harry."

Under such an empathetic stare, Harry found it difficult to think of anything else to say. It seemed Dumbledore was not expecting him to though, because he continued without a pause. "Now, would you like to catch a bite to eat before you leave? Auris brought these cookies up this morning, still warm."

"No thanks," Harry replied, "I've just had breakfast." 

 "Alright. Goodbye then. Have a good day," he winked.

*

"There you are Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, rushing towards him when he arrived outside Hagrid's hut. "I haven't seen you all morning!" she said. "You missed Charms!"

"Sorry, I had to go and see Dumbledore," he explained. "To tell him Snape escaped."

Hermione's eye widened and her lips parted in surprise. "Really? Oh wow that's fantastic! That's such a relief. Oh this is great news! You had a dream I take it?"

Harry nodded.

"Oh that's wonderful, do you know if he's alright? What about Ton-"

"Shhh," he interrupted. "The whole class can hear you," he muttered.

"Oops," she whispered. "So, what about Tonks, is she ok too?"

"I think so. I don't know. Voldemort was sayi-"

"Alrigh' everyone! Lookin' this way please! Tha's righ' all of yeh! We're goin' over ter the lake today, gonna study some kelpies," Hagrid called over the chatter of his students. "I spotted a few th'other day follow me – don't anyone sneak off I want all of yer in plain view, right? Let's go!" He picked up a crate and began striding through the crowd and across the lawns to the lake, the class behind him.

Upon arrival he open the crate and handed out instruments that looked something like binoculars but with one wide lens instead of two tubes. Looking through them Harry was surprised to find that he could see right through the surface of the water and into depths of the lake. It was far too deep for him to see the bottom but he could see a two grindylows fighting the untangle their feet and several peculiar looking fish daring between weeds. He pulled them off and turned to tell Hermione, but she was already looking through hers.

"Yea – you can see through the water with these, so you'll be lookin' for kelpies obviously. Migh' wanna read up abou' them in yer textbook firs' though …. Got know what your lookin' for doncha?" he beamed. Hermione pulled the instrument away from her eyes and picked up her textbook, flipped through the pages and stopped on a page about water-dwelling creatures.

By the end of the lesson Harry had found 3 kelpies lurking under different disguises and had written down each of them on his parchment. The sun, weak as it was at this time of the year was still beaming down on the heads of the students and they were all very grateful for the opportunity to return to the shaded coolness of the castle's interior at the sound of the bell.

Half way to Transfiguration Harry suddenly remembered he'd left his quill and ink bottle by the lake. He groaned and smacked his forehead, startling Hermione who asked what was wrong.

"I need to go back to the lake," he sighed.

"Why?"

"Left some stuff there."

"Oh that's ok, you can borrow mine," she offered. "And Hagrid's sure to pick up whatever you left there." Harry gave her a sceptical look, learned from none other than Hermione herself and reminded her that it was highly unlikely that Hagrid would check to see if anyone had left any belongings. 

"Oh, you're right I suppose," she rolled her eyes. "Ok well let's find a window then."

"A window?"

"Yes. So you can summon them," she said, all ready beginning to walk back the way they had come.

The was a small window at the end of the corridor on the floor below them facing right onto the lake. Harry leant out of the window and opened his mouth, wand pointing at the ground far below him, ready to call _Accio _– but the words died in his throat and he was left simply gaping. There two figures by the trees, across the lake, one stooped over the other who had evidently fallen over something, and unless he was very much mistaken: one of them had pink hair.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed, spinning back around to face her so suddenly that she jumped and dropped her bag onto the floor.

"Oh _honestly, _Harry, look what you made me do!" she sighed kneeling down to scoop up her books and parchment. "Just summon your stuff and hurry up; we're late all ready!"

"Hermione forget Transfiguration, look down there!" he said, pointing out of the window.

"What is it?" she asked shoving _Advancing with Runes into her bag and clipping the buckle._

"I think it's Tonks."

"Tonks?" Hermione stopped what was doing and looked up at Harry, surprised. "Are you sure?" she asked, scrambling up and rushing to look out of the window. "It is! And – and … is that _Snape? Harry! We've got to go down there! _Come on!" _she said, grabbing his wrist and puling him towards the staircase._

They reached the oak Front Doors minutes later, panting, and Hermione twisted the knobs, pushing the door open and letting bright light spill into the halls. "Quick!" she snapped, rushing forwards and darting down the steps, her hair and robes flying as she raced across the lawns, Harry close behind her. 


	30. Tea

Chapter 31: Tea

"Tonks!" Hermione gasped.

"Hermione! And Harry! Hello," she grinned , brushing a few curls of pale pink fringe form her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"We saw you from the window up there."

"Saw my hair you mean?" she joked.

"Yes – and we cameo see what had happened," Hermione added.

"Oh nothing much has _happened," Tonks shrugged. "Snape keeps coming in and out of consciousness, so it's hard to cover much ground with him. Been trying to keep to the trees to, hoping not to be spotted."_

Harry nodded; too astounded to think of anything else to say.

"Um, are you all right?" Hermione asked, uncertainly.

"All right? Yes, yes. Bit battered but all right," she answered quickly, "Look, would one of you mind going to get Dumbledore

 "I'll run to Hagrid's it's closer and he can walk faster and plus he knows the password for Dumbledore's office," Hermione gabbled, "I'll be back in a second," she called before darting off to the left.

"Well Harry," Tonks smiled, standing up straight and revealing a few gashes and bruises along her shoulders and collar bone. "It's fabulous to see you, and what a surprise."

"You too," he replied stunned. "Er – is Professor Snape ok?"

She shook her head and lowered her voice, "He's in an awful state. Straight to Dumbledore then Madame Pomfrey, I say. Cursed the living daylights out of him. And of course those Dementors," she said darkly, "played with his mind and you know what I mean."

"I can hear you," drawled an unsteady voice form the ground. Tonks' eyes widened in surprise, "Oh, hello again Severus," she said conversationally, as she sat down on a tree root. "I don't know if you heard, but Hermione's gone to get Hagrid to get Dumbledore, so help should be here soon," she said cheerfully. Snape made no reply.

The next few minutes passed with snippets of conversation passing between Harry and Tonks until Hermione returned, followed minutes later by Hagrid and Dumbledore. The headmaster looked down at Snape very seriously and immediately conjured a stretcher and levitated him onto it. Hermione held back a gasp when Snape was rolled on his back, exposing his battered and bloody face, but she could not stop her jaw falling open silently as her eyes trailed down to his chest, disfigured with burns, cuts and curse marks.

"Are you alright to walk?" Albus asked Tonks peering at her over his glasses.

"Fine," she replied nodded quickly. "I'm fine, thanks."

"Alright. Well I'll take Severus up to Poppy, you should come too, you need to get those injuries cleaned up. We can talk once you're both fit to. Hagrid, thank you very much for fetching me but I believe you have a class to prepare for, now?"

"Yes I do sir," he nodded, "I'll be off to me house, call if you need anythin' though," he said, before walking away.

"Now," Albus smiled, turning to Harry and Hermione. "Might I ask how you two fortunately stumbled across Tonks and Severus, here?"

"Oh well you see we were on our way to Transfiguration," Hermione explained, speaking quickly, "And then Harry remembered he'd left his quill and ink down here by the lake, because we'd just had Care of Magical Creatures here, so we went to a window to summon them and he saw Tonks by the trees. Well he thought it was Tonks because of her hair and he could make out someone else in on the ground too. And of course, we immediately thought who they were and what was going on so we ran down here to see  if they were ok."

"I see," he nodded. "Well it's very fortunate you accidentally left your belongings here then isn't it?" he stepped closer to the teenagers and lowered his voice. "I doubt Tonks could have carried him much further, she's not in as good health as she pretends," he said, frowning. "Now, I do believe you said you were on your way to Transfiguration? Please tell Professor McGonagall you were with me, unless of course you wish to return to your common room and catch your breath?"

"We should be fine, thanks," Hermione smiled.

"Very well. I might talk to you again later tonight when these two have been serviced. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get to the Hospital Wing right away," he smiled. Hermione nodded and tugged at Harry's hand, silently telling him to follow her as she strode back up the lawns.

It wasn't until the end of the day, when they had double Potions, that Harry and Hermione got any more news. Professor Mysticus had handed out all the homework and was writing a few points up on the board when Hermione tapped Harry's side. 

"Look," she hissed. "She gave us a note with my homework." Harry leant closer and read over her shoulder.

Dumbledore is having a meeting with Tonks, Snape and a few others once the school day has ended. He invites you both to come at quarter to five if you wish. He also requests you do not arrive earlier as some of the information discussed may be confidential. He assures you both that he does trust you and explains that the secrecy is an Order policy.

That afternoon, the pair had completed most of their homework and Hermione was mid-way through a letter to Ron when Harry pointed out that it was just gone 4:45. Telling Dean and Seamus that they were going to see Hagrid, they left the common room and headed directly to the headmaster's office. They went through the usual procedure and knocked on the door when the staircase delivered them to it.

From within the room they heard a faint, 'come in' and pushed the door open. Remus, Talia and Professor McGonagall were sitting on soft, extremely comfortable looking chairs facing Tonks, who was sitting in something that resembled a bean bag, and Snape who was lying on the couch. Dumbledore was on a rather fun looking bubble chair placed at the head of the circle and in front of his desk. "Do join us," he invited, nodding towards two soft seats he had just conjured. 

"Briefly," he told them. "We have no further news on Voldemort's plans to recapture Professor Snape, or in fact, Tonks. You will be delighted to know that your Potions professor should be able to return to his regular teaching post within a few weeks. Tonks will be staying here until Madame Pomfrey is satisfied that she can return to work." At this comment Tonks rolled her eyes in good humour and flashed a quick wink at Harry. 

"Do either of you have anything you'd like to ask?" Hermione nodded and Albus waved his hand to indicate she should go right ahead.

"When Professor Snape starts teaching Potions again, what will happen to Professor Mysticus?"

This thought had completely slipped his mind, but when Hermione mentioned it, Harry's eyes darted over to look at Talia. She looked entirely relaxed and not in the least bit worried or embarrassed.

"We're unsure," Dumbledore answered. "But at the moment we think she will return to temporary retirement and work for the Order outside of Hogwarts." Harry's eyes drifted back to Dumbledore. "She may alternatively remain here as a teaching assistant within a specialised subject area. It is yet, undecided." 

The meeting continued, though both Harry and Hermione noticed everyone was careful to steer clear of any 'confidential' Order business. The silver clock on Dumbledore's windowsill chimed delicately, announcing to the room that it was 5:30 and time for dinner. Before he left, Remus called Harry aside.

"Have you had any time to work on the Map?" he asked.

Harry shook his head guiltily. "I'm so sorry, I've been trying to find time, I'll do it tomorrow we don't usually get much homework on Tuesdays."

"Harry, don't feel pressured to do this. If you don't have time, or you don't want to do it just say so and give it back to me," he said sounding concerned.

"No it's fine," Harry insisted. "I really want to do it. I'll do it tomorrow, I promise."

Remus smiled the tired smile of a man who was battling his way through too much trouble, and nodded. "Ok, thank you, Harry."

Harry shrugged and grinned. "It's fine, you're welcome."

A short paused followed. "I think Hermione's waiting," Lupin said, looking towards the doorway.

"Oh, ok. Bye then," Harry smiled. "Goodnight."

"You too. Oh, and, Harry – if you ever need someone to talk to… the Map'll show you the way to my quarters. Just don't pop by tomorrow night."

Harry grinned, "Thanks."

"Goodnight."

"'Night, Moony," he beamed.

*

Remus did not go to dinner with the rest of the staff, since he was feeling too unwell to eat anything as heavy as the house elves' cooking, and instead returned directly to his rooms. He had barely sat down in front of the fire when there was a knock at his door. He opened it to find Talia, and his flask of Wolfsbane.

"Thanks," he said taking it from her hands. "Why aren't you at dinner?"

"I knew you wouldn't be going – and I thought you might want some company, and if not, then perhaps someone to re-fill your mug of tea at least." Remus smiled and opened the door wider for her to walk in. "I'm assuming you _have _made some of that gorgeous tea?"

"You're in luck. It only just finished boiling."

"You sit down then, I'll go and fetch it," she said cheerfully, walking towards the kitchen.

"It's alright, I can do it myself. I couldn't call myself a good host if I let my guests wait on me."

"Nonsense, Remus," she argued softly. "Sit down, you're exhausted."

"I can't let you run around after me like I'm an invalid."

"Of course you're not. I'm only fetching the tea. You'd do the same for me if I was feeling under the weather, now _sit down, I'll be back in a second."_

Defeated, Remus lowered himself onto the couch wearily, leant his head back and closed his eyes. The smell of the tea announced Talia's return and he blinked his eyes open again. She placed a mug in front of him and another to his left before sitting down beside him.

Meanwhile, 4 floors down, in the large Great Hall, Dumbledore was standing up and clapping for attention. Students put their goblets down, let go of their cutlery, swallowed their mouthfuls and stopped their conversations. "I have a something very important to tell you all," he said, pronouncing each word slowly until not a single student was left talking.

"Today myself and the staff received a tremendous surprise, when two unexpected visitors turned up on our grounds. One was the Auror, Nymphadora Tonks and with her, she brought our own Potions Professor." He waited for the collective gasps and muttering to dwindle and continued. "Professor Snape will be unable to teach for several weeks yet, since he is under the intensive care of Madame Pomfrey. I request of you all, that when he does return to his teaching position, you do not question him about his experience in Azkaban." 

Upstairs, Remus drank from his flask and immediately took a long gulp of tea, in attempt to mask the flavour of Wolfsbane. Talia was clinking her nails on the handle of the mug and letting her eyes drift around the room. His rug matched the red sheet he'd thrown over his couch, the fire place was crackling contentedly, a small Gryffindor banner was hung behind the door and there was a very expensive looking, varnished, wooden box sitting on the glass coffee table, surrounded by stacks of notes and books. The books evidently had come from the bookshelf to the left of the doorway, considering there were a few gaps between the organised volumes. Not a single one was dusty, giving her the impression that Lupin spent a lot of his time, sitting, legs crossed on the couch, pouring over them.

The thought conjured up a memory from her years at Hogwarts. The four Marauders at 'their' tree – the large Oak directly opposite the Whomping Willow. James playing with the snitch and Peter cheering him on. Sirius leaning cockily against the trunk and Remus sitting, his back pressed up against it too, nose in a book. 

"Great conversation we're having," Remus teased, bringing Talia out of her musings.

She laughed. "Sorry! I was far away – land of my own."

"Thinking about anything in particular?"

"Mmmmm," she crooned.

"What?"

"What you were like in school."

"Me?"

"Yes. You and your 3 best friends."

"James, Sirius and Peter," he said slowly, his eyes falling on the large picture above the mantelpiece. "It's a shame none of them are still around."

"What about Peter?"

"Oh he's long gone – nothing's left of Peter in that disgusting rat – Wormtail, maybe, no Peter."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't _you _be sorry," he said softly, "It's not your fault."

"No, but I shouldn't have brought it up."

He shook his head, "Silence won't cure anything."

She sighed, "I know – but still, I'm sorry you're the one left, all alone."

"I wouldn't say I was alone. I have Harry after all."

"Only Harry?"

"And Molly and Arthur Weasley. Oh and Tonks, dear Tonks," he smiled.

There was a brief pause. "Am allowed a place on the list?" she asked, her lips twitching slightly with cheek..

He laughed. "Absolutely! I didn't think you'd _want _to be list, that's all."

"What?" she exclaimed, frowning. "Remus! Don't you dare think that," she scolded, resisting the urge to glare at him. "Of _course _I'd want to. Why do you think I spend so much time with you?"

"Pity?" he suggested.

"No, not pity. I do feel sorry for you, yes, but only because I understand what you go through – or at least I think I understand more than most people. I spend time with you because I like to."

Remus sighed. "Sorry. I'm just not used to people wanting to befriend me once they know what I am."

"Not _what _you are. You're not a _thing, _Remus, you're a _person_, and a wonderful person at that. I really wish you'd have more confidence in yourself. And more faith in me too, because I don't care in the slightest that you're a werewolf. And I know so many other people do, but it's only because they don't know you. They don't understand what a werewolf really is. They're caught up in the myths and rumours and they just don't know_ the _truth_. They're all scared out of their wits because they're uneducated and they don't understand. But I _do, _alright?"_

Remus nodded and wrapped his fingers around his empty flask.

"Good," she said, leaning back into the cushions and clasping her hands together. There was a silence, where both of them waited for the heat to settle until Talia sat forward and smiled at him. "Sorry," she apologised, wrinkling her nose. "I have a tendency to overact, and I don't have time to stop and think about what I'm saying."

"But you were absolutely right. You're completely right. I shouldn't keep pushing you away, it's just I-" Remus caught himself suddenly.  
"Just…" Talia urged curiously.

Remus shook his head. "Nothing."

"Tell me!"

"I'm just – it's new, that's all."

"What's new?"

"Nothing important, would you like some more tea?"

"No. I would like to know what you're talking about."

Remus sighed and pressed the palms of his hands to his eyes. "I was just trying to say … it's nice to have a friend. That's all."

"Oh," she smiled. "Good. Same here." Remus nodded. "You know," she said standing up suddenly, "I'm hungry, do you mind if I raid your kitchen?"

"Oh! No, Talia I'll do it. You sit down," he protested, standing up also.

"Come on Remus, I'm perfectly capable of making us a meal," she objected.

"Fine," Remus agreed. "I'll just lie here." He had barely lain down along the sofa, when a long moan escaped his mouth, as the muscles in his back and legs relaxed 

"See? You're in no state to be pottering about making a nuisance of yourself in the kitchen-"

"A nuisance?" he smiled.

"Well maybe not. Judging by your tea you're probably excellent in there but that's not the case. You must rest, and I'll visit you whenever the food doesn't need my supervision," she announced.

"All right." He murmured, closing his eyes. "Thank you."


	31. Marauders

**Chapter 31: Marauders**

"No, don't you dare," Hannah ordered, glaring. "Besides, why would _he _know anything?"

"He's Harry Potter, of course he'd know something about this! Snape was captured and tortured by You-Know-Who, you can't tell me Harry wouldn't know something about it."

She rolled her eyes, "Well, yes, I suppose. But that still doesn't make it fair for you to rush up to him and bombard him with questions! What would you ask anyway?"

Justin shrugged. "What happened maybe? The condition Snape's in? He's not fit to teach, so obviously _something's _up."

Dinner had just finished and Hannah and Justin were among the huge crowd of students travelling up the staircase. Had it been in a Muggle school, the crowd would have come to an almost complete stop by now, with the amount of people all trying to go to same place at the same time. But, Hogwarts was better than that. The staircase subtly widened to meet its traffic demands, though most students didn't realise it at all.

Hannah and Justin weren't the only ones discussing the case of their Potions Professor either. A dead silence had followed Dumbledore's announcement during the meal, but it was barely minutes later that conversation was sizzling again. Students were leaning across the tables, all swapping the same shocked questions and confused expressions.

By the time they had left the hall, theories had begun to form and were being passed from friend to friend. Snape was in the hospital wing, he'd lost his memory. Voldemort had let Snape go, to spy on the school. Harry had helped Snape escape using powers that he was supposed to keep secret. Harry was no longer top of Voldemort's hit list, Snape was. The list of outlandish rumours went on.

Inside the common room, Harry was approached so many times - even by first years he barely knew – that he decided to retire to the dorm room to seek some peace. He looked gloomily at Ron's empty bed and fell back onto his own pillows. He was surprised to find himself yawning and before long, he was asleep.

Remus however, was slowly stirring. Gentle smells and sounds played with his senses and he blinked his eyes open, looking blearily around him. Suddenly, he spluttered, snapped his eyes wide open and pushed himself to a sitting position with a yelp.

"Sorry!" Talia gasped pulling the cold sponge away from his face.

"Oh. It's you," He sighed and lowered himself back down onto the couch, suppressing a groan when something in his back shuddered. "Gave me a bit of a shock there."

"I know. I'm so sorry I woke you up."

Remus shook his head slowly, trying his best not to provoke a migraine. "When did I fall asleep?"

"About an hour ago."

"An hour? Why did you stay?"

"Why would I _leave_? I was half way through making both of us a meal. If I left I'd have to start one all over again. And besides, what kind of woman would I be if I left you here to lie in pain?"

"I'm not in pain."

"Yes you are, Remus," she said firmly, placing the sponge back on his forehead. "Don't pretend this doesn't hurt you. I know it does. Your food's in the kitchen. Tell me when you feel ready to eat it."

"Ok. Talia?"

"Mmm?" she answered, turning around to re-apply a soothing charm to the sponge.

"Talia?"

"Yes?" she turned around, looking at him, though avoiding direct eye-contact carefully.

"Thank you."

"Oh, it's nothing! Quite all right, you don't have to thank me," she said turning back around and dipping the sponge into water. "I'm perfectly happy doing this for you. It's completely fine, don't go thinking I'm doing you a big favour." The speed of her speech was rapidly increasing as she wrung the sponge out. "You deserve all I give you. You don't need to thank me," she repeated, turning back around and tossing her head to throw some hair out of her face. "It's fine."

"Don't be ridiculous," Lupin said, closing his eyes. "I _do_ need to thank you. You're wonderful to me." Talia dabbed the sponge over his eyes and said nothing.

It wasn't until gone midnight, when the rest of the dorm was fast asleep that Harry started to drift into consciousness. It took him a full 20 second to remember why he was lying on his bed with his clothes and shoes still on. Not tired in the slightest, he got up and helped himself to some water as he stood and stared up at the night sky; expanding forever, full of mysteries, of questions and answers. The stars glistened down on the world and the cloudy strip, speckled with white and silver dots, a spiral of the milky way, lay waiting, watching. Harry's eyes drifted down towards Canis Major, a constellation he'd spotted in Hermione astronomy book the other night. He'd remembered it purely because of one its stars; the brightest star in the sky, which much to his surprise was called Sirius.

His mind floated in and out of thought for around 10 seconds, while Sirius shone radiantly down on him. He found it ironic that Sirius, who was named after a Dog Star was an animagus who turned into none other than a dog.

Thinking of Padfoot suddenly reminded him of one rolled up piece of parchment waiting in his drawer. It was about time he did what Lupin had been asking him to do for days now – study the Marauders Map.

He sat on a table near the fire place, his wand lying beside his parchment to light it. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The names of the four creators wrote themselves across the sheet, introducing the map. Once the corridors and passageways were all drawn and the dots in place Harry stared blankly at it. _What was he supposed to do now?_

The map sat patiently. Apart from one, labelled 'Mrs Norris', not a single dot was moving in the castle. Harry ran his fingers through his hair and moved his eyes over the entire sheet. Nothing. _Come on, think. _He picked up his wand and twisted it in his fingers, but still – no ideas came. The map stayed perfectly still, not helping in the slightest. "All right mischief managed," Harry muttered, fed up of staring at the same lines whilst his mind tried sluggishly to think of anything brilliant to do.

He leant back in his chair, annoyed and tapping his wand on the edge of the desk. But then, looking upon the now blank parchment, a sudden memory came to him. It was of Snape, yelling at the map to show itself – and of the Marauder's writing back with insults. Harry suddenly sat forward, the chair legs scraping on the ground and leant towards the map.

"I order this parchment to reveal its contents," he said clearly. Nothing happened. "Um … I want to talk to the creators of the map." Harry thought he saw the grains shiver a little, but brushed it aside as a reflection of the fire place. He waited, still nothing happened. "I'd like to talk to Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, please."

He waited again. Then, just when he was about to give up, a single sentence scribbled along to top of the page.

_Mr Padfoot demands to know who disturbs him, and what his business is._

Harry grinned. "I'm Harry, I need to talk to you."

There was a pause.

_Mr Wormtail speaks on behalf of all the Marauders when he asks why, and who 'Harry' is._

"I'm Harry Potter and Professor Lupin told me to."

The paper shivered again. Another line appeared below the first two.

_Mr Wormtail requests you repeat your name._

"Harry Potter."

The parchment was still. It took a long time for another sentence to appear, and when it did, it wasn't written like any of the others.

_Do you know a James Potter?_

Harry smiled. "He was my Dad."

The map took a very long time to answer again.

_MrProngs begs for an explanation._

Harry frowned for a second. "It's 1996. I'm Harry Potter, son of James Potter. Professor Remus Lupin gave me this map because he needs to know how to make another one and wants me to find out how."

_Professor Lupin? _

"Yes. He teaches Defence Against the Dark Arts."

… wants to make another map?

"Yes. But not of this school. We need one of Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley and the Ministry."

_Mr Padfoot bids you explain why a Marauder cannot make another map, and why you need maps of those locations at all._

"Well, Voldemort's come back into power and we need to be able to keep a look-out on those areas in case the Death Eaters decide to attack. And he can't do it on his own. He needs all four of you to do it."

_Well why can't we help him?_

Harry stared. He couldn't tell them two were dead and one was traitor. "You're busy. Auror business."

_Mr Wormtail is impressed. We're Aurors?_

"James and Sirius w- are. You work for the Ministry."

_Oh._

There was another long pause where no-one spoke. Harry was about to ask if they could help him when another line of writing began.

_Mr Prongs wants to ask a question._

"Yes?"

_Who's your mother?_

Harry beamed. "Lily Evans." Instantly, ink popped up all over the page, the handwriting rushed.

_Lily Evans?_

_Lily! Hah, way to go Prongs!_

_Who would have thought?_

_Nice work!_

_Shut up you lot. Are you sure it's Lily?_

"Yes. Positive. I look exactly like you only with her eyes."

_Mr Padfoot would like to prnounce his shock at this strange revelation ;)  
Mr Prongs would like to give Mr Padfoot a good slap around the head.  
Mr Padfoot would like to duck.  
Mr Prongs reminds Mr Padfoot that my reflexes are faster than yours! :P  
Mr Moony would like to add that that's only by 0.03 seconds.  
Mr Prongs would like Mr Moony to keep his nose out.  
Mr Wormtail laughs._

"And Mr Potter would like to interrupt."

_Sorry. Yes?_

"Can you tell me how to er – get the map to recognise people so the dots have name labels?"

There was a long silence, during which the paper shivered once or twice.

_No._

Harry stared. "Why not?"

_How do we know we can trust you?_

_Shut up Mr Padfoot. This is my son we're talking about._

_We don't know that for sure._

_Mr Moony suggests we ask him some questions to prove his identity._

_Mr Padfoot agrees._

"Um, ok … what do you want to know?"

_What is Mr Prongs' favourite lesson?_

Harry didn't know. He looked at the parchment, biting his lip. His Dad's favourite lesson. How was he supposed to know that?

_Mr Padfoot demands to know what is taking Mr Potter so long._

Harry pressed his fingers to his forehead and rubbed his temples. He had absolutely no idea. No, wait! He did! He knew his dad's wand was best for Transfiguration work … it was his best bet.

"Transfiguration."

_Mr Padfoot acknowledges that your answer is correct but points out that it took you far too long._

_Mr Wormtail has another question._

"Yes?"

_When is Mr Prongs' birthday?_

Harry's stomach dipped. He didn't know. He couldn't believe he didn't even know his father's birthday. He closed his eyes and bit his lip in frustration. "I don't know," he admitted.

_Mr Padfoot does not believe this person is Harry Potter._

Harry sighed heavily.

_Mr Moony does…_

He blinked disbelievingly. He was about to thank him when he was distracted by another line of ink.

_… but would like to ask him one more question._

"Yes?"

_Why did you say James 'was' your Dad?_

Harry's mouth fell open and his mind raced back to the beginning of the conversation. 'Do you know a James Potter?' 'He was my dad' … _'He _was_ my Dad'_…. He looked down at the waiting parchment, feeling oddly ill. Finally he muttered, "I have to go," and with one flick of his wand, wiped the parchment clean and shoved it into his pocket.


End file.
